90210: The Brelly and Brylan Spinoff!
by kellychosebrandon
Summary: Brelly & Brylan fans have been pretty disappointed with the 90210 spinoff. This story picks up with Brenda confronting Kelly about her feelings for Brandon, the father of her child Sammy.Clips from YT included! Give it a chance, enjoy, and RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

_**EPISODE 1, PART 1**_

Brenda has arrived from England to assist West Beverly's fall play production. Harry gave Brenda a quick tour of the newly renovated high school. Kelly, who now works as a guidance counselor had a pretty busy day. Due to her recent chat with Ryan Matthews not going as smoothly as expected, she isn't in the best of moods. Both Brenda and Kelly walk towards their cars in the faculty's parking lot.

**Brenda (speaking on the phone to someone/ smiling):** This place has changed so much since I was here last. I can't believe it. Donna Martin Graduates! Donna Martin Graduates! Was all I could think of haha!

**Kelly** spots Brenda in the lot and calls out to her: Brenda!

**Brenda** turns around and waves at Kelly: Hey!

She hangs up the phone with a smile and says "I got to go, I'll see ya later ok? Bye" click and hangs up her cell

**Brenda:** Hey Kel!

**Kelly:** Ah, what did you say to Ryan?

**Brenda:** Ryan?

**Kelly:** Ryan Matthews, the English Lit. teacher, the guy I like?

**Brenda:**Oh, yeah. We talked for some time this morning.

**Kelly**: What did you tell him about me?

**Brenda:** Nothing much.

**Kelly:** You shouldn't have said anything

**Brenda:** Okay, Kelly any guy that dates you is going to have questions about him and Sammy, you should just get your story straight.

**Kelly**: My story is straight

**Brenda:** You know you get really emotional, when you talk about this…I wonder why that is

**Kelly:** What're you saying?

**Brenda:** I'm saying that you still have feelings for him

**Kelly:** Tell me something I don't know! Of course I still have feelings for him, he's my son's father!

**Brenda: **C'mon, Kelly you know there's more to it than that.

**Kelly**: No, there isn't, because it can't be. Because he's not here and I DESERVE to be with somebody and be happy!

**Brenda: **Oh give me a break! Its written all over your face. You are NEVER going to be happy with somebody else because you're still in love with Brandon!

SUSPENSFUL MUSIC BEGINS.

**Watch the credits I made here at YT: youtube. com/watch?v=TGwBXzlnu4Q****  
**

Back to the scene…

**Kelly:** Brenda! Me dating Ryan has got nothing to do with him. Stop standing up for your brother!

**Brenda (raising her tone slightly): **Kelly! I'm not taking any sides here and you know it! He's Sammy's father first and he needs him.

Kelly and Brenda gaze towards one another, with frustration in their eyes

Brenda finally, looks away.

**Kelly:** Look, I like Ryan. He lets me be me, and not just a single mom trying to juggle her son and career. So, please, let me be happy. After a long long time I've finally found someone who I think is decent enough to date and let loose with.

**Brenda (sighing; she knew that Ryan was simply a fling, an absolute substitute because her brother wasn't there.):** We'll talk about this later. I gotta go, but just be careful, for Sammy's sake. I'll call you later.

Kelly looks on as Brenda walked away, towards her car. She couldn't deny it—no matter how hard she tried. She knew Brenda was right. Kelly Taylor was still in love with Brandon Walsh. The father of her 4 ½ year old son, Sammy.

Though he hadn't been residing in Beverly Hills for over three years, Kelly couldn't forget him…and how could she? He was the only man who truly understood her sentiments and respected her opinion even if disagreeable. The man she almost married a decade ago. Simply put, he brought out the best in her. The unfortunate miscarriage of their first child, led them to almost becoming Raphael's foster parents. Though the latter never came about, these college sweethearts shared a memorable yet a heart wrenching history. Now, with the birth of their second child, Sammy, Brandon and Kelly's bitter-sweet bond was to be forever tied together—not by engagement rings, nor marriage proposals, but now, simply by blood.

The only problem: Brandon's commitment to his career went overload. He was based on the east coast, New York City, working for The Chronicle. Now, his endeavors as a successful journalist obligated him to continuously travel throughout the world. Cover to cover, story to story. Brandon Walsh was now a big league reporter.

Kelly sat in her car, pushing her head back towards the seat and closing her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek. Though she had gone back to California University and earned her Masters, had a great career at West Beverly, where she garnered so much respect from students and staff for her work, her personal life was a disaster. Her love life was in a limbo, and though taking care of her son was Kelly's number one priority, it was the one job she was struggling with. Frustrated and angry, she didn't want Sammy to grow up a life mirroring her childhood, a childhood where Dad was never around.

**Cut to Casa Walsh. Same night.**

Kelly jumps into bed, where her sister Erin, now a young, beautiful, and rebellious teen is laying with her laptop typing away on her blog.

**Silver (sneakishly smiling):** I think this is my best blog yet.

**Kelly:** Erin, how many times have we had a talk about this blog of yours? Its causing nothing but problems.

**Silver:** Oh Kell's c'mon lighten up. Trust me on this one. So, Brenda coming tomorrow?

**Kelly:** Yup. Harry spoke to her this afternoon. She's officially booked to direct the fall play. What's it called again?

**Silver:** Spring Awakening. Seriously, like, out of all the Broadways, they pick a musical about a bunch of horny teenagers humping around, because they want to discover their "inner and outer tumult of sexuality." Puhleez, I'll pass.

**Kelly:** Well, just be supportive of Bren when she'll be up there coaching the kids. I want her to feel comfortable, especially since Tabitha will be snooping around.

**Silver:** No probs and you know I remember her telling me that she's still keeping her flat in Shoreditch, and it's got me thinking about an escape route. (gives a big wide smile to Kelly).

_Kelly raises her eyebrow (The classic Kelly look)_

**Silver (smiling gleefully):** Well a girl can dream can't she? Topshop, Prince Harry, and friends named Nigel and Gemma.

Kelly smiles and shakes her head thinking how ridiculous her sister sounds. Silver just laughs at the same time and asks **"what?"** The phone rings. Ring, Ring, Ring. Silver picks up

**Silver:** Hello?

**Voice:** Hi…Kelly?

**Silver looking up at Kelly with the receiver in her hand: **Um, who's calling?

**Voice: **Its Dylan…Erin is that you?

Silver covers up the receiver and brings its lowers it to her shoulder

**Silver (to Kelly, handing her the phone): **It's Ol' McForehead.

**Kelly (making a "that's rude" expression on her face, takes the phone): **Hey Stranger, when did you get back in town?

**Dylan: **Over two hours ago. Hey Kel, is Bren around?

**Kelly:** Nope, she's staying at the Bel Age. Room 381.

**Dylan (stuck in traffic, horns honking everwhere, starts speaking loudly): **Yeah I know, I got her text. I'm trying to get there but this traffic from LAX is a b!tch. I tried giving her a buzz but I all I keep gettin' is a busy signal. Listen, if Brenda calls just let her know that I might be a bit late at the Pit. I just called thinking she might have passed by you or something.

**Kelly:** Okay, sure, no problem and welcome back. You were missed.

**Silver (to herself as she types away):** Speak for yourself.

**Dylan (to Kelly on phone):** Thanks Kel. Can't wait to see you and the rest of the gang. See ya.

**Kelly:** Bye.

A beep can be heard as Kelly hangs up.

**Silver:** So, what did Fonzi want this time?

**Kelly:** Nothing, he's back from Europe, stuck in traffic, and was just calling to check up on Brenda to see if she was here. Her phone's busy.

**Silver:** Well, I guess that's a start. At least its nice of him to check up on her like that...among other not so nice things.

**Kelly:** Erin…

**Silver:** Fine. I'm sorry. Not another word…

Kelly puts the phone back on the hook and grabs a piece of paper and pen. She starts scribbling a list. Silver takes advantage of the moment and strikes up a particular conversation, Kelly isn't too fond of.

**Silver:** Maybe you could do the same for the "other half…"

Kelly looks up at Silver and realizes what she means, rather…WHO she means.

**Silver (sigh):** Kell's you should've talked to him last week when he called from NYC .

**Kelly:** I WASN'T ready to talk to him. I'm NOT ready.

**Silver (in a reassuring tone):** Okay, you have got to get past this. Look, remember when I was three and Hannah's mom was leaving, and all you guys were like singing Kumbaya together at the Pit, and she told you then and there, to go for the brass ring. You shouldn't have passed that up Kelly.

**Kelly:** ERIN, your 16, you don't understand okay. I was only 20 years old and between him and Dylan…

**Silver (interrupting):** no no no no…see…McWrinkles is no comparison to a hot, sensitive Boy Scout who CAN cook! Had you gotten married then and there, he would be here right now in my place, with you and Sam.

**Kelly:** Getting married would not have guaranteed anything, Silver. The last time Brandon and I met was during Sammy's first Christmas, and he didn't even bother to show up on time.

**Flashback Sammy's first Christmas, 2004. **

Kelly Taylor is seen clearing off the dining table, and placing leftovers in the fridge from what seems to be a Christmas dinner she just finished hosting. All the guests had left.

**Doorbell rings. **

Kelly walks through the hallway and opens the door. The man standing before her was terribly late. His left hand rested in his pocket, while he held a gift bag in his right hand. His face filled with embarrassment.

**Brandon:** I can explain. …I'm really sorry for being late Kel.

Kelly listens patiently as she stares at Brandon with a look of irritation on her face.

Brandon sighs turning his head…

**Brandon:** Can I come in?

Kelly leaves the door open and begins walking away from it and towards the living room. Brandon follows her in, closing the door behind him. Cut to Walsh living room, completly decorated with a Christmas tree, ornaments, stockings, and gifts.

**Brandon:** My flight from New York was delayed for two hours due to that storm everyone's been talking about. I tried calling both here and your cell, but the lines were dead-jammed. I did my best to catch the earliest flight to LA, but as luck would have it, every one of them was canceled.

**Kelly:** That's why I told you to try for flights last week. You're a reporter; you know how hectic it gets right around the holidays Brandon.

**Brandon:** I know. I know. But, Richardson wanted me to wrap up that story in D.C. pronto (B takes a seat on the couch, puts down the gift bag) and I just couldn't squeeze in the time to finish that up, buy presents, and schedule my flight to be here all in a week.

**Kelly:** Brandon, I don't care about the presents or the gifts okay! Do you realize what your job is doing to Sammy? What it's doing to us?

(Cut to Brandon who looks away)

**Kelly (continues): **He spent the entire night tonight with Steve and Donna, playing around with your pictures and just calling on to you, saying "daddy."

**Brandon: (speechlessly turns to Kelly in a low voice; looks down)** I really missed him. He asleep?

**Kelly (angry yet sarcastic):** Well considering it's almost midnight I would assume so. I tucked him to bed hours ago.

Brandon lifts his head and gets up. Takes hold of the gift bag and exits the living room, but he suddenly stops and turns around to face Kelly and says **"I'll make it up to you, I promise, to both of you"  
**  
A quite and frustrated Kelly looks on as he began walking upstairs.

**Cut to Casa Walsh, Sammy's Room, Upstairs. **

Brandon slightly pushes Sammy's door open and enters. His son is fast asleep, wrapped around a soft, blue blanket and his head tenderly lays upon a white pillow.

Brandon walks closer towards the bed and sits next to his son. He reaches to caress Sammy's head with his hand

**Brandon:** Hey buddy…daddy's here. Daddy's back. Merry Christmas.

Brandon takes out the present he brought for Sammy and places it next to his pillow. It's a Spiderman action figure, Sam's favorite superhero, signed exclusively by Tobey Maguire. Brandon gives Sammy a soft little kiss on his right cheek.

**Brandon (whispers as he becomes slightly teary eyed):** see ya in the morning kiddo…night.

He gets up to leave and turns around and finds Kelly standing by the door. She was watching him the entire time.

**Kelly (asking Brandon): **Want some eggnog?

**Brandon (smiling at her):** Sure

Kelly begins walking downstairs to the kitchen; Brandon follows her and strikes up a conversation

**Brandon (as he's coming down the stairs):** Bummer I missed the dinner. I really looked forward to seeing everybody.

**Kelly (in the kitchen, taking a glass out of the cupboard and pours eggnog in it): **Well, you can make it up tomorrow, (Brandon takes a seat by the kitchen table) Steve and Janet are having a luncheon and David's throwing a surprise birthday party for Donna.

Kelly walks over to the kitchen table, takes a seat next to Brandon, handing him the glass.

**Brandon:** Sounds like a holiday to look forward to, but I really want to spend some time with you and Sam. _(Pauses to take a sip of the eggnog)_, I can't believe how big he's gotten in just a year.

**Kelly (reaching her hand out over Brandon's):** Well, now that you're back, we've got all the time in the world to catch up.

Brandon is silent and slightly forms a look of seriousness on his face.  
**  
Brandon (looking down at his glass and slowly speaks):** Y e a h  
**  
Kelly (insecure by Brandon's tone): **What is it?  
**  
Brandon (shaking his head as he looks at his glass):** Nothing…nothing really (finishes his drink). Thanks, that was delicious (gives Kelly a kiss on her cheek), I gotta go get my bag from the car.

Kelly just sat in her seat as Brandon got up and went out from the kitchen door. She didn't want to argue again that night, but she knew Brandon was hiding something from her.

**Cut to Donna's surprise party the next day. **

The entire gang had gathered at Donna and David's place: Steve, Janet, and their daughter Maddy, along with Dylan, and Nat are sitting on a beautiful white couch, accessorized by ruby red cushions. Sitting across from them are Brandon, Kelly, and their son Sammy. Donna and David stand in front of their decorated Christmas tree filled with lovely ornaments and nicely wrapped gifts beneath. The entire room is decorated with reds and greens and snow whites. Its a Christmasi feeling all over the house. Sammy sits in his father's lap playing with his Spiderman action figure, all the while being comforted by Brandon's arm around him.  
Kelly, Janet, Dylan and Steve are laughing at Nat's ridiculous jokes.

Donna takes her champagne glass and lightly taps it with a teaspoon to gather everyone's attention.

**Donna (standing next to David, facing everyone):** Well, thank you all for joining us today and for making this the best surprise birthday party ever! _(Camera cuts to BK and Sam, Dylan, Nat, and Steve and Janet as Donna keeps talking) _I just wanted to let you all know how much it means to me and David, to have you all here. All of us have been through so much, yet we're still happy, healthy, and together. _(Camera cuts back to David and Donna)_To us and friendship and many more happy holidays to come.

**Steve (wiping away fake tears): **Oh so sweet! Janet sipping her drink and shaking her head at Steve's immaturity.

**Dylan: **Here Here!

Everyone sips from their drink. A few moments later Dylan's receives a phone call. He checks to see who it maybe, but it appears to be private with no number showing up. He answers it anyway:

**Dylan: **Yeah

**Voice: **Guess who?

**Dylan: **Bren? Is that you?

**Voice:** Well this is an overseas call, so who else? Merry Christmas.

**Dylan (gets up to leave from the living room stretching out words in his usual Dylanisque way):** Y e e a h, Merry Christmas . So how you doin?

**Brenda (holding a cup of coffee): **I'm doing great. Actually it's about 7:30 in the morning here and considering that its Donna's birthday, Christmas, and the fact that you all are there, I figured why not call. (Cut to Dylan as Brenda is heard through the phone) Btw, did Donna get something yet?

The doorbell rings

**Dylan (to Brenda): **Hang on a second.

**Dylan (to the gang):** I got it. He opens the door and a man from DHL stands before him  
**  
Postman:** Good evening Sir, is Mrs. Donna Silver here?

**Dylan: **Yeah

Dylan calls out to Donna

**Dylan: **Donna! _(Dylan puts back the receiver on his ear so that Brenda can hear him)_ Special home delivery from London, come and get it.

Cut to Brenda in London, smiling delightfully knowing that her present to Donna reached.

**Donna:** London? (starts walking towards the door) Brenda, no you didn't!

Cut to David and Steve who just look at each other in dismay when they hear Brenda's name.

Donna signs the clipboard, greets the postman with a "Happy Holidays" and takes the gift Brenda sent her. It seems to be a DVD of some sort.

**Donna: **Hey look you guys! This is so sweet!

She unwraps it and sees a cover filled with pictures of herself and  
Brenda, and the rest of the gang. Pics dating back to high school and college.

**Donna: **awwwwww , look (turns the DVD around and shows it to everyone)

**Dylan (to Brenda):** It's a hit.

**Brenda (smiling gleefully, excited):** Let me talk to her!

Kelly tells Donna to play it and hands the disk to David while Donna talks to Brenda over the phone. David walks over, turns on the DVD player and grabs the remote control.

**Donna (to Brenda):** Brenda! OMG! What a surprise! You shouldn't have! I LOVE IT!

**Brenda:** Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas D! I miss you so much! I wish I was there with you guys.

**Donna: **Merry Christmas! Awww Bren I miss you too!

**Brenda: **Well I gotta get to work, but I'll call you later and we'll catch up okay?

Brandon motions Donna to hand him the phone for a quick chat with his sis.

**Donna (to Brenda):** wait wait! Brandon wants to talk to you

She hands him the phone

**Brandon (to Brenda):** And where's my present?

**Brenda: **You're related to me that should be enough.

**Brandon (smiles): **Very funny. I got your email, how's mom doing?

**Brenda:** Well, apart from missing Dad and preparing Christmas dinner, (cut to Cindy Walsh who's becoming mortified in the kitchen) (Cut back to Brenda): I'd say she's doing pretty well.

**Brandon: **Give her a hug for me and you take care of yourself. I'll call you later

**Brenda: **Will do. Oh and Brandon…

**Brandon: **Yeah?  
**  
Brenda (closeup on Brenda as she sits down on the kitchen table):** I'm glad you're there for X-mas… with Kelly and Sam. It was about time.

**Brandon: **Yeah me too.

Brandon's cell phone starts ringing.

**Brandon: **Listen I'm getting a call, I'll talk to you and mom later. Love Ya, Merry Christmas.

**Brenda:** Merry Christmas, bye.

**David (hits the play button): **Alright guys, lets see what the Oscar winner sent us  
**  
Brandon: (answers his phone):** Hello?

**Voice:** Yes, may I please speak with Mr. Brandon Walsh?

**Brandon (starting to walk away from the room to gain some privacy):** Yes, speaking

Cut to David and the rest of the gang that are watching the video she sent.

**Brenda (on Video): **Hey Donna, Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday!

Cut to Donna and the rest of the gang

**Kelly: **She looks great

**Janet:** This is so sweet of her!

**Brenda (on video):** I'm sorry I can't be there with you on your special day, but that's no excuse to miss out on the fun and from wishing you and David and everybody a very joyous Christmas and Happy Holidays. _(Steve and Janet smile)_ Here's a little something I made for all you. (Brenda wipes a little tear from the corner of her left eye) I really miss you guys.

The video goes on to play a slideshow with music and a display of memorable pictures and video footage from high school. Clips like, Donna and Brenda at the Carnival together and in Paris, David breaking it down at the Spring Dance, Donna, Kelly, Brenda, and Steve at Magic Mountain, and many more. The gang enjoys the video and recall on all the good times they've had together with Brenda.

**Cut back to Brandon who's now on the backyard porch still conversing on the telephone. **

**Brandon:** I understand Mr. Gerbecky, but I just got back into town for the holidays to be with my family and I wasn't expecting this news so soon.

**Cut to Mr. Gerbecky (to Brandon): **This is a once in a life time opportunity Brandon. The type of quality journalism that you offer is in demand. When Richardson sent me your sample writings,_ (Cut to Brandon holding the phone)_ I was impressed with your reporting.

**Cut back to Gerbecky:** You don't get offers like these every day.

**Cut back to Brandon, who pauses for a moment:** Well, thank you so much for calling and for considering me for the job but I'll need some time to think about it to let you know if its possible.

**Cut back to Gerbecky: **I'll need to know by 10 in the morning tomorrow. Take it or leave it Brandon, the choice is yours. Good night

Brandon looks down and expressions of concern, thought, and worry illuminate his face. He flips his phone off, and sighs heavily. Slowly turning around, _(slow piano music begins)_ he sees Kelly and Sammy in the room, through the main window of the house. Kelly smiles as she watches Brenda's video, and son Sammy was playing with his Spidey action figure.  
_  
"My family"_ thought Brandon. There he was, once again in a dilemma. Just last night he had promised Kelly, the love of his life, the mother of his child, that he'd make up for all the times he couldn't be there with her and Sam, but will Brandon's successful career make him lose his family again? (camera zooms in on Brandon and then fades away into a commercial).

Cut to Donna and David's living room. The gang just finished having some cake and reminiscing about the good ol' times.

**Dylan:** no no no, the best part was Silver rocking "Vanilla Ice"

**Steve:** Oh absolutely. That was classic baby!

Steve and Nat laugh loudly, David of course is embarrassed

**David (embarrassed):** "ha ha ha…" Thank you for your comments gentlemen but that was all a very long time ago.

Brandon walks back inside, and finds Sammy standing in the middle of his way he picks him up "Come here buddy." Brandon smiles at everyone, they smile back, and continue their conversations. Brandon takes a seat next to Kelly.

**Kelly (as Brandon sits next to her, she caresses the back of his head):** Hey you, where you been? Haven't seen you all night…Talked to Brenda?

**Brandon:** Yup and then Mr. Gerbecky just called.

**Kelly:** Isn't he the editor of Seattle Times?

**Brandon:** He was… now he's the executive head of The Chronicle.

**Kelly:** …and?

**Brandon:** we'll talk about it when we get home

Brandon gives Kelly a little kiss, but the expression on her face is anything but relief. Kelly was concerned. _Why would Mr. Gerbecky call during the holidays?_ she thought.

**Cut to Casa Walsh, Brandon, Kelly, returning from DD's party. Sammy is asleep in Kelly's arms**

**Brandon: (unlocking the door) **It was good to see everybody. Felt a lot like old times.

**Kelly: (subtle sadness in her voice)** Yeah…

Entering in Casa Walsh…

**Kelly: (whispering to Brandon about Sammy whose fast asleep) **Let me go tuck him into bed and I'll be right back down.

**Brandon:** Actually, I wanted to put him to bed if you don't mind Mama Walsh.

Kelly smiled and carefully handed Sammy into Brandon's arms. Though she was a bit frustrated and concerned about Brandon possibly leaving again, it was those little moments where Brandon stepped up to take charge as a father, that made her heart melt and her tongue silent.

As Brandon took him upstairs, he looked around the rooms and even though it was his home, he had almost forgotten the feeling of living in it. Brandon opened Sammy's door, took his jacket off gently, and rested Sammy on the bed. While he took Sam's shoes off, he noticed the pictures on the wall. Photos of himself, Brenda, Jim and Cindy, Sammy, and Kelly were present. Brandon tucked Sammy into his blanket gave him a gentle little kiss and got up to approach the photo filled walls of his son's room.  
As he looked on, memorable events started hitting him. Events like, the first night him and Kelly made love before she became pregnant with Sammy, or the first time Brandon signed his name next to "Father" on Sammy's birth certificate, or the first time his parents and sister had held his son. Brandon gazed on a photograph that Steve had taken, the day Sammy was born at Cedars Sinai Hospital. It showed a smiling Brandon, snuggling with baby Sammy and Kelly. The image brought mild tears in his eyes and a sense of guilt had formed within Brandon as he thought about that offer Mr. Gerbecky had made to him earlier that evening. Though Brandon's Pulitzer Prize for Excellence in Journalism late last year, was well earned, he was beginning to realize one thing: his professional success meant sacrificing his personal life.

He turned for one last look at his son, for the night and shut the door lightly on his way out.

**Cut to Kelly in her Bedroom **

Standing in front of her mirror, Kelly takes off her earrings. Brandon walks in, his reflection viewable to Kelly on her mirror. She turns halfway to greet him with a smile as she removed her left earring. Brandon slowly walks up behind her as they both gaze at their pairing in the mirror. An absolute perfect match made in the heavens above.

**Kelly: (putting her earrings aside on top of the drawer to her right) **So...tucked him in?

**Brandon: (still staring and him and Kel in the mirror):** Yup. He's sleeping like a baby. He looks so much like me when he's asleep, minus the snoring of course...

Kelly smiled as Brandon wraps his arms around Kelly's waist and pulls her closer to himself. Kelly's hands immediately rested upon Brandon's. They smiled as they stared at one another in the mirror.

**Brandon: (poking his nose into Kelly's hair and kissing her head, he whispers into her ear)** I missed you _(Brandon starts kissing Kelly's neck)_

**Kelly (turns around to give baby kisses to Brandon she replies):**mmm… me too

Brandon kissed Kelly back passionately, gently gliding her shiny blonde hair away from the soft, beautiful face that he had loved and missed so much. Running her fingers through his thick hair, Kelly was overwhelmed with desire as was Brandon. They pulled apart from each other as Kelly took off Brandon's sweater and kissed him back lovingly. Pulling her closer to his body, Brandon could feel the weakness in his knees, as he affectionately picked up and carried Kelly to their bed. Brandon fell vulnerably upon Kelly as they both glistened into the Fire of Love. The tenderness of his touch and the warmth of his lips, meant that Kelly would just have to wait till morning to talk about Brandon's conversation with Mr. Gerbecky...Nothing was going to interrupt this night...a night to be remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning After—Walsh bedroom, 6AM

It was still quite dark outside and Dawn was yet to make its welcome. The camera slowly moves from the main bedroom window, decorated with a white transparent curtain, to the bed, where both Brandon and Kelly are seen lying, wrapped under red silk sheets. Their clothes lying on the floor. Kelly rested her head on Brandon's chest and her left arm was around his exposed waist. Brandon's lips met Kelly's forehead and his left hand sunk in her soft hair. What a marvelous night they experienced after so long.  
Blinking a few times before waking up, Brandon gently lifted his head off the black colored pillow and turned to check what time it was, making sure not to wake up Kelly. _"Its 6 already?"_ thought Brandon. He was still on Eastern Time. Brandon places his head down, while lightly breathing out. He looks down at Kelly and gives her a little kiss on the forehead and caresses her head.

**Kelly: (moving slightly and rubbing Brandon's chest)** mmm…….Merry Christmas Mr. Walsh

**Brandon: (smiling with his eyes closed, rubbing Kelly's shoulder)** Very Merry Christmas…Ms. Taylor

**Kelly: (sleepy/semi-awake with a little smile on her face)** …amazing wasn't it?

**Brandon: (letting a little laugh out smiling gleefully)** a gentleman never tells but….absolutely…

Kelly brings her head up to meet Brandon's and slowly opens her eyes, staring at him with a smile,

**Kelly:** I adore you

She softly gives Brandon a long kiss. Her right index finger rubbing his chin as Brandon kisses her back with an added **"love you too." **They locked their sweet lips and kissed each other for merely just a few more moments, which seemed more like an eternity. It was obvious--they were addicted to one another and that too, badly.

Tenderly pulling away from her soothing lips, Brandon suddenly realized that he had just an hour left before the clock struck 10AM (Eastern Time) to let Mr. Gerbecky know of his decision.

**Brandon:** I'll be right back Kel

**Kelly:** its only 6 where you going?...stay _(kissing his lips again)_

**Brandon: (pulling away from her lips softly)**…Kel, I have to make a phone call

And with that said, he rolled Kelly off with a pat on her thigh and got out of bed, putting on a t-shirt and walking towards the bathroom. Kelly lay there on her back staring at the ceiling…._"phone call?"_ she thought…. _"does he mean Gerbecky?"_

**15 minutes later**

Kelly now dressed in a black satin robe, walks into Sammy's room to check up on him. He's still fast asleep. She shuts the door on her way out and heads downstairs. Kelly can slightly hear Brandon, who's now in the kitchen talking over the phone. Feeling a little insecure, she stops in the middle of the stairs for a few moments and then continues to walk down. Her curiosity gets the best of her as she slowly walks behind the walls of the kitchen entrance and hears in on the conversation…

**Brandon: (holding the kitchen phone and talking)** Well, could you let him know that Brandon Walsh from The Chronicle called…right…Thank You. (He hangs up the phone).  
Kelly enters the kitchen

**Kelly: (walking towards the coffee maker, grabs a mug, pouring her coffee)** Trying to get in touch with Gerbecky?

**Brandon: (looking up at Kelly with a guilty expression on his face)** ….Yeah, he's not in his office yet, so I left a message.

**Kelly: (nodding her head as she finishes pouring her coffee)** I see… _(Brandon takes a seat by the counter with his coffee…Kelly walks up with her mug)_: **what's so urgent that you have to call him this early?**

**Brandon: (looking down at his cup, rubbing his fingers nervously on its handle)** Yesterday _(pauses)_…at David and Donna's party, he gave me a ring…_(looks up at Kelly)_ Offering me a seat to report on that Jefferson-Porter Trial…in Belize.

**Kelly (rolls her eyes):** Perfect! _She begins walking away from the kitchen, towards the living room, Brandon stops her by the kitchen table_

**Brandon: (raising his tone)** Kel! I haven't said yes yet!

**Kelly: (turning around)** Yet? _(bugging her eyes out, pi s s ed)_ Meaning, you're going to do it

**Brandon: (shaking his head)** I never said that.

**Kelly:** No, _(jerking her head to the left)_… but that's what you intend to do, or why would you be calling him?

**Brandon: (putting his mug down on the table, his hands on his waist, arms outward, he rolls his eyes)**Okay, so it's a prestigious opportunity. Lots of Senators will be there, Vets from the BDP League…_Pauses. (Sucking in his lower lip, cut to Kelly who's just looking at him; cut back to Brandon):_ I won't deny the fact that I was thinking about doing it, or that I didn't know it wasn't going to happen…_(looking Kelly straight in the eyes)_I knew.

**Kelly:(closing her eyes and looking away, upset)** You knew? You knew before coming here that your stay was going to be just for the holidays?

**Brandon: (raising his voice slightly, defending himself after feeling threatened)** I had a pretty good indication that I may get the story Kelly, but I wasn't expecting till after New Years or maybe late Spring.

**Kelly:** Well, thank you very much for letting me know now BRANDON! You might as well just have kept this news to yourself!

**Brandon: (reassuring Kelly)** Kel, you're taking this all the wrong way. I told you, I haven't committed to anything with Gerbecky or Richardson.

**Kelly (gets really b!tchy in a low tone):** They're not the only ones you're not committed to.

Kelly (turns around and begins walking. Camera cuts to where we see a close-up of Kelly and Brandon in the background.

**Brandon:** and what's that supposed to mean?

**Kelly: (turning back to Brandon, replying back to him calmly)** I'm sure your son…can explain that better than I can.

Kelly turns away and walks out of the kitchen. Brandon gulps and expressions of concern and irritation fill his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASHBACK TO PRESENT TIME, 2008, KELLY AND ERIN in bed talking**

**Kelly:** And he took a flight out to Belize the next night

**Silver: (reaching her hand out to meet Kelly's who's a bit teary eyed staring to nowhere)** I know and I'm sorry. But, Kell's that was all almost four years ago.

Kelly blinks and closes her eyes for a few moments, trying to forget the argument she and Brandon had gotten into. Camera cuts to Silver, then back to Kelly, then back to Silver again

**Silver:** Kelly?

**Kelly:** I'm just not ready yet Silver…(lets out a big breath). When it's the right time, I'll know it (looks up to Silver, who seems sad)….and so will Brandon.

**Kelly (putting away the paper and pen on the table):** C'mon let's get some sleep, you got a big day with Brenda and the play tomorrow, and I have lots of errands to finish up in the morning.

Silver just sat there with her laptop as Kelly shuts off her Tiffany table lamp that sat to her right. Camera cuts to a saddened Silver.

Though she wanted to persuade her beloved elder sister to do the right thing, Silver also began to understand Kelly's resenting sentiments. (Cut to Silver's laptop screen, where she types away to end off her blog with these words) _"They say that people who are meant to be, always find their way in the end. I don't know if Dixon and I are there yet, but something tells me that it ain't over till its over. Drop me your thoughts below West Beverly Peace Out! "_

Silver hits the Enter button and looks up with a smile on her face.

(The Great DJ by the Ting Tings starts playing in the background)…

**Silver: (smiling)** Tomorrow is going to be a big day.

Same song still keeps playing as we cut into, West Beverly Hills High parking lot the next morning, kids getting out of their cars, some girls hug to greet one another, some couples making out, some standing in the halls…

Cut to Harry Wilson in his office on the Phone.

**Harry:** Well thank you for informing me Mrs. Kingsley, I'm sorry if its caused you any inconvenience. Right, have a nice day.

Knock on door

**Harry:** Come in

**Secretary Gail:** Good Morning Mr. Wilson, uh, your Mother is here to see you, Sir

**Harry:** Sure, send her in

Gail closes the door with a smile on her face.

Tabitha enters with an irritated look on the face and her usual big mouth.

**Tabitha:** Since when in the hell did a mother need to seek permission to meet her own son?

**Harry:** Mom, its 8 in the morning, we're at work, and Gail's just doing her job

**Tabitha: (takes a seat)** Just like how I was doing mine _Pee Pants_, before you hired Camilla Duchess of Cornwall on my ass!

**Harry:** Brenda was gracious enough to accept the job the minute Cynthia deserted us, and we were in a dire need of an immediate sub. (PAUSE) PLEASE, don't screw this up Mom.

**Tabitha:** Harry, dear, I'm not here to screw anyone or anything up. Hell, last time I did that, _you_ were born.

**Harry:** Mom, please, I'm serious okay. Do this at least for Annie's sake.

**Tabitha:** Okay, alright, but I'm telling you now. I don't know who this girl is, but Tabitha isn't going to tolerate any unnecessary interference from some newbie kid. Have a nice day!

Tabitha shuts the door on her way out and Harry sighs as he closes his eyes. _I hope she doesn't mess this up_ he lamented to himself.

**Cut to WBHH Auditorium. Silver and Annie sitting on the stage**

**Annie:** So, how come you didn't try out for the part? You could have easily nailed it.

**Silver:** Acting? Nah, not my thing. I'm more a behind-the-scenes kinda chick. Lead roles, popularity contests, and making out with strangers aren't my style.

Annie smiles with a "okay fine" expression on her face.

**Annie:** So, this new teacher better than the old one?

**Silver: (talking as she drinks her O.J.)** Oh totally! She and my sister have been friends since high school, and then she went off to some posh dramatic arts university in London. Trust me, you'll dig her. (smiles)

Tabitha enters the auditorium from the main entrance and as she walks down the isle starts dictating the students:

**Tabitha:** Okay everyone, take your positions. I want to start from the top again.

Adrianna on stage with a group of girls who were rehearsing a dance, looks up frustrated at Tabitha. Navid is seen on the side taking pictures of the rehearsal for a follow up on the play for WBHH's newspaper, _The Blaze_

**Adrianna:** We already did that damn scene like a bazillion times yesterday!

**Silver:** Yeah, plus Ms. Walsh isn't here yet

**Tabitha:** Well, Ms. Walsh _wasn't_ here yesterday either, now was she?

Adrianna sighs along with the rest of the group of girls who get a bit angry and frustrated. Observing their reaction, Annie sprouts off the stage and runs up to her Grandmother.

**Annie:** Grandma (smiles), I really appreciate you caring so much about this play, but I think it's only fair and respectful that we wait until Ms. Walsh gets here.

**Tabitha:** Annie… I'm the Director.

**Tabitha (loudly to the rest of the girls):** I don't want to hear another peep out of you rich brats other than those lyrics, now on with your positions. Let's take it from the top!

The girls sing "Mama who bore me", Tabitha is dissatisfied with the performance:** youtube. com/watch?v=EbbTE1u0So8****  
**

Tabitha leaves the stage and Annie asks if they could take a quick 5 before they redo the scene. Tabitha agrees unwillingly, and takes a seat in the auditorium. She scans through the script and guess who walks in just in time with Principal Harry…**: youtube. com/watch?v=5Hglbyc6dbc  
**

Though Tabitha indirectly reminds Harry that she was "handling all of this all rather well," she couldn't say much to Brenda, who seemed pretty humbled by her presence.

**Silver (sitting on the stage, sprouts up and off and smiles gleefully):** Brenda! _(runs towards Brenda and gives her a hug)_.

**Silver (to Brenda):** C'mon everyone's waiting for you girl

**Harry (to Brenda):** They love you already (Brenda smiles)

Silver and Brenda walk towards the stage, Harry is seen about to exit the auditorium

**Harry (turning to look towards Tabitha):** Be good ( blows her a kiss and heads out).

Tabitha turns to face the stage and lets a little breath of air out, as she looks onto nowhere and realized that there was no point in arguing about Brenda becoming a 2nd director to the play. You couldn't really blame Tabitha though; after all, she was suffering from a failed-film career at the age of 60 and as such, turned to alcohol as a comfort zone. Besides, who wouldn't be intimidated by the young, vibrant, and immensely talented Brenda Walsh?

_**Review! Review! Review!**_ (Please =D )


	4. Chapter 4

**Cut to Staff Lounge, Kelly Taylor is seen having a coffee cake and holds a Styrofoam coffee cup in her hand. Ryan Matthews walks in**

Standing beside Kelly, he grabs a plastic cup and pours some hot water in for his coffee.

**Ryan: **Good Morning, Ms. Taylor (takes a donut)

**Kelly:** Mr. Matthews, (stirring her coffee) Good Morning

**Ryan: (both him and Kelly looking down at the table where coffee, donuts, snacks are present) **I don't have a class till 9:15 today

**Kelly:** Wow, you've got more than an hour left

**Ryan: **Yeah, well, I am an early bird (PAUSES) listen Kelly about yesterday, (looks up to face Kelly) I hope you weren't offended. I mean, about me asking about your son....and ex.

**Kelly:** (looking up at Ryan, answering carefully) No...no, I wasn't...I'm not

**Ryan: **I guess I'm just trying to get to know you

**Kelly: (jerking her head slightly)** Ryan, if you ever want to ask me any personal questions about Sammy, or his father you can, because there's nothing going on with me and my ex

**Ryan:** Well, thanks, I guess I'm relieved that you aren't upset...but ah...I gotta be honest, after talking to Brenda _(cut to Kelly looking down at her cup; she's a bit irritated to recall that Brenda told Ryan certain details about Brandon and Sammy...)_ I'm not so sure if you really are over your ex.

**Kelly:** Look, Ryan, if you have any doubts about me, or if you don't want to do this, then just say so.

**Ryan:** I do, but the question is, are you ready to take that step with me?

Serious music begins to play, Camera cuts to Ryan and Kelly who just look at each other.

**Cut to Casa Sanders, Steve Sanders and Daughter Maddy**

**Steve: (in a hurry, looking at his watch, calls out to Janet,)** C'mon Janet, I'm running late. Dylan's been waiting half an hour for me at the Pit.

**Janet: (walking hurriedly downstairs while trying to put on her earrings)** Steve I'm coming okay!? Thanks to you and your breakfast malfunction this morning, Maddy was late to school and I don't even have time to prep up.

**Steve:** Well, it wasn't my fault she left her shoes outside for Chubbers to take a dump in, which F-Y-I- _**I**_had to take care of. (Janet rolls her eyes) Besides, you've been prepping up for this interview all week long now. Relax, honey, you're going to be great.

Janet trying to calm her nerves down as she puts on her shoes

**Janet:** That's easy for you to say. You're not the one going for an all-or-nothing job interview with _The Times._ I AM.

**Steve:** You're just jittery Janet. It's totally normal. Brandon used to do the same thing, right before giving his speeches, or before a potential job interview and look where he's at now!

**Janet: (looking up to Steve)** Steve...I'm not Brandon, nor Andrea, nor anybody else. I am me and only me and I can't blow this. Now, shut up and lets go!

She heads out leaving Steve who shuts the door with the words "Well, that's what I've been saying for the past hour!"

**Cut to Dylan at the Peach Pit, having some waffles, reading the paper, and having a cup of coffee**

**Nat (walks over to D):** Boy, looks like you had a rugged night

**Dylan: (looking at the paper, chewing on some waffle):** Yeah, I didn't get much sleep, came in late from the airport. (PAUSE) Traffic was a b!tch.

**Nat:** Talked to anybody yet?

**Dylan:** Just Kelly and Steve.

**Nat:** What about Brenda? She's back in town too.

**Dylan:** Her phone was busy, then I guess she turned it off. I left messages, haven't heard from her yet.

**Nat:** Coffee?

**Dylan: (looking up)** Sure, what the hell.

David Silver walks in, approaches Dylan who calls out to him

**Dylan:** Yo Silver! (gets up to give him a brotherly hug)

**David:** Nice to see ya, its about time you showed up bro

**Dylan:** Yeah I know mann, its been a long time

Dylan's phone rings, he answers

**Dylan:** Hello?


	5. Chapter 5

**Dylan:** Hello?

**Steve: (driving in his jeep)** Hey D, its me

**Dylan: (his voice can be heard as we see Steve driving and holding his cell phone)** Hey man

**Steve:** Sorry for being late bro, I had to drop Janet off to her interview.

**Cut to Dylan**

**Dylan:**: Hey Steve, no its cool man. I'm just having some breakfast and Silver just dropped by in here

**Steve:** Great, Alright, I'm right around the corner, see ya in 5

**Dylan:** See-ya

A beep can be heard as Dylan ends the call. He turns to David

**David:** So hey, how was Europe, Hawaii?  
Both begin walking to the booth where Dylan was having his breakfast.

**Dylan:** Besides beautiful women, (brings the coffee cup to his mouth), refreshing. I really needed the time off man. Get myself together y'know. And with Erica's wedding in Hawaii, for the first time it felt good to see Iris again.

**Nat:** So, David what can I get ya?

**David:** Ah, nothing thanks I had breakfast already

**Dylan (to Nat):** Mrs. Silver taking care of our boy Nat. (to David) How's she doin?

**David:** Fine… yeah everything's been great man. (Dylan nods his head) (Cut back to David) Donna's been busy these days with her costume designing, photo shoots, stores…actually this week she's…

Steve Sanders walks into the PP, interrupts David's conversation as he walks in

**Steve:** Sorry I'm late guys (walks towards Dylan and David) (waves his left hand towards Nat to greet him)

**Dylan:** That's alright Steve, David was keepin me company

David lets out a casual smile

**Steve:** So, ready to jam?

**Dylan:** Yup…

**David: (looking up at Dylan and Steve)** Where you guys headed off to so early?

**Dylan:** Well, Sanders here wants me to attend some summit meeting with Rush and his reps

**David: (interested to know more)** Really?

**Steve:** Oh no, no no, NOT JUST ANY MEETING Mckay. This is big, this is HUGE (Dylan's facial expression reads "whatever" as he looks at David) and if the offers compatible enough, we may actually score a fortune with Ripps and Daniels.

**David:** Ripps and Daniels?

**Steve:** Yeah, there the newest company to rank up as a Fortune 500, and they're teaming up with my Dad to form a base here in SoCal. If the deal works out, we could make a good chunk out of this baby.

**David:** Wow, a business venture already gentlemen?

Dylan makes an "I don't know face"

**Steve:** Yo, D why don't you join us? Maybe, we can do something—all three of us?

**David:** Ah, Steve it sounds interesting, but I can't. Felice is coming down here to drop off a few things that I need to take care for Donna's grand opening on Wilshire this Friday. You guys coming right?

**Dylan:** Sure, bro we'll be there

**Steve:** Oh, Lights, Cameras, Models who look like waitresses at Hooters? How can I resist? (lets out a laugh)  
David and Dylan smile at each other.

**David: (getting up from his seat)** Y e e a h Steve (pats his left shoulder) I'm sure Janet will really appreciate that.

Dylan and Steve look at one another, as David walks over towards the counter near Nat. Steve is a bit embarrassed, but still manages to form a devilish smile across his face.

**Dylan:** "Lets Go" (grabs his jacket) Both leave.

**LUNCH HOUR, 12PM, CUT TO WEST BEVERLY HILLS HIGH, NAOMI, ETHAN, ANNIE, AND SILVER IN THE CAFETERIA **

**Naomi: (sitting with Ethan, having lunch, sees Annie)** So Annie, you coming with us for some shopping?

**Annie: (holding a tray of food in her hand)** Uh…I'm not sure. I have rehearsal again after school.

**Naomi:** Oh c'mon, just for today! There's this really hot boutique on Rodeo that you totally need to check out.

**Annie:** I wish I could, but…Sorry, Naomi I can't.

**Naomi:** Fine, your loss Kansas

Annie turns around, starts walking as she becomes slightly intimidated and embarrassed for being referred to as "Kansas."

Annie takes her seat next to Silver who types away her next blog entry on her laptop.

**Annie:** Hey

**Silver:** Hi

**Cut to Kelly and Brenda in Cafeteria **

**Brenda:** Wow, what a long day...but I'm getting a kick outta being here

Kelly smiles as both take a seat**: youtube. com/watch?v=izqoZ57r2EE **

(Scene continues below)

**Brenda:** Just be careful, that's all I'm saying

**Kelly:** Brenda, the last time we talked about this, we got off on a wrong note. (Brenda looks down at her cup, Kelly continues to reassure Brenda) Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuing scene... back to Silver and Annie in Cafeteria **

**Annie (holding a coke in her hand):** Silver, don't you get bored of constantly blogging?

**Silver (typing away):** Well, I'm not blogging right now, but to answer your question—its an official Silver addiction in my book (smiles gleefully) besides, it keeps me grounded

**Annie (looking down at her salad, poking a fork into a piece of lettuce):** Right…

Silver stops typing, looks up at Annie realizing something is up

**Silver: **Whats the matter?

**Annie (breathes out a slight sigh):** Nothing…its just people here are so… (PAUSES)

**Silver: **So what?

Annie remains quite, as Silver looks up to see Naomi and Ethan laughing away. She looks back at Annie

**Silver: **OKAY…(closes her laptop) what happened? What did b!tchlips say this time

**Annie:** Nothing, nothing…its just that people here are so plastic _(Silver knods with a "ha, you tellin; me?" expression on her face) _like flashy cars, or monthly manicures, or shopping at some boutique for a pair of jeans that cost $90…UHHH…I don't know…I just can't seem to merge into this world of absolute superficiality. (Cut to Silver) I mean, Naomi invited me to this supposed "one of a kind boutique" and I (cut back to Annie) just used an excuse to get out of it.

**Silver:** Look Annie, I know Naomi…she wasn't inviting you because she wants to, she's just trying to intimidate you—don't let her.

**Annie:** The rules are just so different here Silver…I feel like Nemo surrounded by a pack of sharks. (cut to Silver) I don't know—forget I ever mentioned anything…I just need time to get used to it (cut back to Annie) I guess _(bites a piece of cucumber from her fork). _

Silver suddenly gathers an idea

**Silver (raising an eyebrow):** You free Friday night?

**Annie:** Um, yeah…why?

**Silver: (crossing her arms with a huge smile)** How would you like to be cordially invited to Donna Martin's grand boutique opening on Wilshire Avenue?

**Annie: **DONNA MARTIN? _THE_ DONNA MARTIN. Isn't she like one of the number one fashion designers in the entire country?

**Silver:** Yup, and my sister-in-law

**Annie (in awe): **Donna…Martin is your sister-in-law?

**Silver:** Well, half sister-in-law

**Annie:** I never knew you had a brother

**Silver: (smiling)** Yeah, well now you do so...interested?

**Annie:** You mean, you can get me into an actual premiere event

**Silver:** Considered it done, and well, if it'll end up slapping Naomi in the face…why not?

Annie springs up a huge smile across her face as she and Silver look at one another

**Cut back to Brenda and Kelly:**

The bell is just about to ring so Brenda excuses herself so that she can head back to the auditorium and review the costumes, props, and script once more since they will be used for the play

**Brenda( getting up):** Well, I better get going. I have twenty minutes left to review everything for next week's play and then I have to drive up to Sunset Avenue to attend an appointment with Gabe Sachs and Jeff Judah.

**Kelly (getting up with her tea):** Wow, exciting.

**Brenda:** well I don't know. Their recent work has been anything but good, much less mediocre. Freaks and Geeks was okay though.

**Kelly:** I love that show.

They begin walking out of the cafeteria together

**Brenda:** yeah its not bad...

**Kelly:** So, what time will you be back home?

**Brenda:** Um, I don't know. I have get back here by 3 for the first costume rehearsal with the kids…so I guess maybe by 5ish?

**Kelly: **Okay, sounds good. Give me a call when you get back.

Brenda's phone rings ring ring

**Brenda (taking out cell from back pocket, looking up at Kelly and smiling): **Sure

**Kelly:** see ya later

**Brenda: **Bye (she answers her phone)

Kelly heads off to her office and Brenda stops in the hallway to answer her cell

**Brenda:** Hello?

It was Dylan McKay, strolling around on the 20th floor where Rush Sanders office was present. Dylan, Steve, and Rush had just concluded a meeting regarding a possible business deal. Unfortunately, since he didn't get much sleep last night and spent most of his day with Steve and Rush, Dylan was cranky and eager to go get some rest. Besides, he wanted to talk to Brenda ever since his flight landed in LA. Now, finally, he got to hear her voice and it was like melody to his ears.

**Dylan (pacing around the hallway, Steve having a cup of water, talking to his dad):** FINALLY. Bren' I've been trying to get in touch with ya since last night…whats up? Where you been?

**Brenda: **Dylan! OMG…how are you?! Sorry, I've been so busy with rehearsals and the school play that I just didn't have the time to return back any calls. I haven't even checked my messages yet—honest.

**Dylan: **Well, I'm glad I got in touch with ya. Kelly told me you're staying at the Bel Age?  
**  
Brenda (trying to figure out what Dylan is saying):** Dylan, you're breaking up…I can barely make out what you're saying

**Dylan:** Hello??? Hello??? Bren?!

**Brenda:** Dylan??...Dylan? Hello???

After pulling it away from his ear, Dylan took a quick look at his phone and realized the signal in the area, or rather at such a high elevation was the reason that his call to Brenda had died.

Brenda tried calling him back but his cell seemed to have been turned off. She figures Dylan will call her back and the line probably wasn't getting through. She went off to the auditorium, exiting from the cafeteria door.

**Cut to Dylan**  
**  
Dylan (pissed off looking at his phone): **D a m n I t!

Steve and Rush look up to Dylan

**Steve:** Whats up D?

**Dylan (turning to face both of them): **Nothing just the signal in this area is terrible. _(looking back at the phone)_ Cut off my call…_(looks back up at Steve and Rush)_ hey look can we wrap up this little meeting of ours…? Rush?

**Rush (in his brown suit, mustard yellow shirt and red tie): **Well I guess we've covered just about everything …besides I need to attend an incredibly important golf tournament… that son of a b!tch Barry is challenging me again…can you believe his guts?

Dylan, uninterested in knowing any details looks up at Steve who lets out an uneasy little smile as he turns to his dad

**Rush: **well…Dylan it was nice seeing you again and (turns to Steve) son, I think we really got a good deal going here. You gentlemen think about the offer and let me know whats up? Don't leave me in the dark--(turns to Steve) especially you kiddo.

**Dylan: **We won't

**Steve:** Thanks Dad (waves at his father as Dylan presses the Down button on the elevator)

Rush enters in his office, closes the door  
**  
Dylan (waiting for the elevator door to open, his left hand leaning on the marble wall that surrounded the elevator doors):** Ohhh man _(looking down as both men wait for the door to open)_ I'm beat…_ (Impatiently awaiting the doors of the elevator to reach them he says "C'mon!")_

**Steve: **Thanks for sticking around for so long D. I know you were…are tired. Lets just hope this deal works out and within no time, we'll be hittin' Vegas tripling the amount!

Dylan nods his heads in appreciation as the door opens. Dylan and Steve move to their respective sides as two women, a blond and a brunette exit the elevator. Steve and Dylan, turn with their back now facing the doors as they looked on at the two women with devilish smiles on their face…they enter the elevator walking in backwards.

**Steve: **Ah…no more dating, no more long drives…I miss being a bachelor

Dylan just smiles as he presses the ground floor button,_ "you don't mean that Sanders,"_ he says as the door encloses both of them.

Steve makes devilish faces and rubs his hands _"you're right I don't…hahaha"_

The elevator begins going down from the 20th floor. It stops to open at Floor Number 16. A man wearing red frog eyed sunglasses, a shiny white suit with metallic borders and no shirt, pink tie, and black leather boots enters. He looks rather eccentric. Following him is a VERY pregnant yet beautiful brunette who enters.

**Metrosexual Man: **Hi Booooyyyyz!

Dylan and Steve share quick stares at one another. The pregnant woman stands besides Steve and he can't help but notice her humongous cleavage right near his face. Dylan notices and nudges Steve to quit staring.

**Steve (surprised by Dylan's nudge turns to him, flushed a bit with uneasiness): **heeheehee...I was just...hahaha

The elevator door closes and begins going down  
**  
Metrosexual Man:** 15th Floor please _(begins humming the tune of Lady Gaga's song "Just Dance" and starts shaking his head sideways as if he was breaking it down at some nightclub in LA)_

_Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo_

Dylan presses the number 15, Steve _s l o w l y _turns and stares at the singing metrosexual

**MetroMan continues: **  
_Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

As they reach the 15th floor, both the man and the pregnant woman exit.

The elevator was now making its way down to the Ground Floor

**Dylan:** I miss being here in Cali man…where else can you find metrosexuals hummin' up Lady Gaga on an elevator?(smirks)

Suddenly, the lights on all the buttons turn red at once, and before Dylan and Steve could realize anything, a huge shake and bang is felt by both of them. The lights inside the elevator begin flickering.

**Dylan (trying to hold on to a railing):** What the hell is going on mann!?

**Steve (being thrown around here and there due to the shake): **I…don't…knowww!

After a good 45 seconds to a minute, the elevator came to a halt but the lights blacked out. Steve breathed heavily as he sat on the floor with his legs spread out. Dylan just stood there, with a look of horror and confusion on his face.

**Steve:** Why aren't we moving?

**Dylan: **Because I think we're stuck (starts pressing on the Ground floor button and then tries other buttons)

Dylan picks up the Emergency Phone and starts pressing the emergency bell button, they can hear an echo of it playing

**Dylan (loudly says):** HELLO! ANYBODY THERE?!..........HEY!?! (sighs heavily_ "son of a b!tch"_ and then finally hangs up the phone).

Dylan kicks the door of the elevator really hard out of anger.

**Steve: (closes his eyes in grief)** Oh no, no no no…Janet's going to kill me.

Pissed off, Dylan takes a seat next to Steve. There they were, Dylan and Steve—stuck in a dark elevator. Though they unexpectedly got trapped, both men realized that they weren't alone and were thankful to have one another. Dylan, frustrated, shakes his head and looks away as Steve pushed his head against the wall of the elevator. CAMERA fades black and into a commercial...


	7. Chapter 7

**Janet, Maddy, Donna, and David at Donna's chic boutique, "DM Collection"**

**Donna (to Janet):** Any luck yet?

**Janet (holding her cell by her ear, shaking her head "no"):** He isn't answering  
**  
Donna (concerned):** Maybe his phone went out of service…I mean that was a pretty big jolt.

**Janet (worried, teary eyed): **Its not like him Donna…you know it..I mean, he totally abandoned me after my interview and didn't even pick up Maddy from school and now he isn't answering his phone. All he told me was that he and Dylan are going to be meeting up with Dad.

**Donna (embraces Janet):** I'm sure he's fine, don't worry. (pulls away from Janet): Just be glad I saw you on my way out, or else you'd be worried about Steve AND Maddy right now.

Janet nods her head in agreement as Donna comforts her.

The store's phone rings by the cash register, David picks it up

**David:** Thank you for calling DMs, how can we help you?

**Cut to Kelly in her office at WBHH**

**Kelly: (sitting by the desk in her office)** David, thank god.

**Cut back to David**

**David:** Kelly? What's up? You okay?

**Kelly:(voice over can be heard from David's phone)**Considering almost getting knocked on the head (cut  
to Kelly) with a bookshelf, I'd say I'm doing alright, how about you and Donna?

**David:** Yeah we're fine. A bit shaky, but surviving. Everything cool?… you sound kinda out of it?

**Cut back to Kelly**

**Kelly (concern in her voice): **No, it's just that I'm a bit worried about Sam. Did Heidi call you?

**David:** Babysitter? Nope

**Kelly:** I've been worried sick, trying to call her for the last 10 minutes but she's neither answering her cell nor the land line. So I'm gonna head out right now and check up on him.

**Cut back to David**

**David: **Yeah good idea. If I hear anything from Heidi I'll give you a buzz.

**Kelly (grabbing her purse and about to leave her office):** Thanks, just tell Donna I may be a bit late to the store to help you guys set up.

**David:** No worries, take care of yourself and Sam first, Janet's here with Maddy anyways, she's having the same trouble getting in touch with Steve. I tried calling him but he's not answering either.

**Donna (hurries up to David):** Is that Kelly?

_David nods a "yes"_

**Donna: **Ask her if she has Dylan's cell number? The new one?

**Kelly: (opening her door and exiting to lock it, talking to David)** Lets just hope these lines are back up soon, I'll see ya later.

**David:** Hang on Kel, do you have Dylan's number? Him and Steve left for a meeting together this morning at Rush's office..

**Kelly:** Yeah sure, one sec

Kelly presses a few buttons to find Dylan's number. She reads it out to David who grabs a pencil and POST-IT pack to write it down.

**David:** thanks sis, bye

**Kelly (walking):** No problem, bye bye

Kelly hangs up as she walks out of the admin building and into the hallway leading to the faculty parking lot. She runs into Ryan Matthews

**Watch clip of the next scene on YT: youtube. com/watch?v=cJ4ZkYj731A**

**Cut back to David**

**David:** no response _(hangs up the phone after calling Dylan several times)_

Janet nervously looks away, Donna tries to reassure and calm her once again.

**Donna (in a ditzy tone):** Okay…okay Janet…Janet…um…why don't we call Rush? I mean, maybe their still sitting there chatting it up?

**David (turning half way to face Donna):** Donna they left at 8:30 in the morning, its almost 3 in the afternoon now.

**Janet (sitting in a chair, moping):** What the hell…let me give it a shot. Maybe the boys are chatting it up.

**Cut to Dylan and Steve **

They were chatting up...in an elevator. Both men sat in still darkness, lying across from each other. They rested their backs on the hard marbled walls of the elevator and despite the exhaust fan hovering over their heads, it was quite apparent that simply staying put and waiting for help was becoming unbearable. Dylan had already removed his shirt and Steve unbuttoned his hours ago.

**Steve (his watch hanging from his pocket):** Ohh man…(phew) I feel like an ant roasting underneath Inspector Gadget's magnifying glass _(rubs his forehead). _

**Dylan: **You know the last time I ever sweated it out like this, was with Brandon in '95 out on an off limit Indian reservation land.  
**  
Steve (slight chuckle):** Oh boy, don't remind me…that little motorbike trip of yours? I remember him telling me.

**Dylan: **Yup. (PAUSES) Out in the outskirts of the wilderness where nature just had to call us.

**Steve (laughs):** Ahh…that's one thing about Brando, he'll always be there—no matter what…by anybody's side. Thick or thin.

**Dylan:** Well, maybe Kel may differ with you on that one but I have no arguments (PAUSES) Bren's no exception either.

**Steve:** You guys had a chance to talk yet?

**Dylan:** Nope. Been trying since last night and finally heard her voice before we were imprisoned in this d**n cell.

Just then they hear a man's voice from above

**Voice(loudly):** HELLO?! ANYBODY UP THERE?

_Dylan and Steve simultaneously yell back loudly:_

**Dylan:** YEAH!? GET US OUTTA HERE WILL YA!

**Steve (sprouting up):** HELP?! HELP?!

**Voice:** Alright Alright Gentlemen, hold your dog gone horses. _(Dylan rolls his eyes but as he continues to listen to the man's voice, he felt like he was experiencing déjà-vu…the voice seemed very familiar but he just couldn't recollect)_ There seems to be some technical issues (Steve whispers "ya think?") and power outages throughout the city. Apparently, a 6.0 E-quake has been recorded on the Seismic Calendar and we don't know if any aftershocks will cause further delay, but I'll try and crank you guys back up using an external power source y' hear?

**Dylan:** YEAH WE HEAR!

**Voice: **HOW MANY OF YOU IN THERE?

**Steve (desperately loud):** TWO!

**Voice (he didn't quite hear Steve): **HOW MANY??

**Steve (beginning to lose it): **TWOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Voice:** WHAT FLOOR YOU BOYS ON?

**Steve to Dylan:** How in the hell are we supposed to know that?!

**Dylan (yells back):** WE WERE GOING DOWN FROM THE 15th BEFORE IT CRASHED

**Voice:(getting louder)** OKAY! NOW LISTEN UP, YOU NEED TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU FEEL THE 'VATOR MOVIN'… SO I SUGGEST YOU HOLD ON TIGHT

**Dylan: **ALRIGHT!?

Dylan and Steve take hold of the side railings and decide its safer to take a seat. As the worker began leveling them down, the elevator began moving

**Steve (yells back to the worker):** ITS MOVING! WE'RE MOVING!

Suddenly the elevator stopped and Dylan and Steve were capable of only looking at one another.  
**  
Dylan (yells back to the worker with a look of immense irritation): **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED NOW?!

**Voice:** AFTERSHOCK FUSED THE CABLE, (Cut to Dylan) I NEED TO CHECK IF THE EXTERNAL IS ALRIGHT OR NOT, (Cut to Steve) OR ELSE WE MAY NEED TO GET A NEW ONE AND TRY THIS AGAIN GUYS

**Steve (closing his eyes and sighing): **This is gonna be one long hellavu of a night

Camera frames both Dylan looking on at Steve then turning away.

**Cut to WBHH Auditorium 3:30pm, **

The kids are rehearsing under Tabitha's direction on stage. After concluding her meeting with Gabe Sachs and Jeff Judah, Brenda had decided to head back to her hotel room for a quick change. She enters the auditorium, only to find Tabitha criticizing the performance, and being particularly harsh with Annie.

**Watch clip of the next scene on YT: youtube. com/watch?v=3Qd8A4Hmi7c**

Tabitha walks off the stage and towards Brenda

**Tabitha:** What do you think you're doing?

**Brenda (feeling a bit surprised by Tabitha's sudden unprofessional attitude towards her. Remains calm):** Tabitha…this isn't working, the kids need some space…

**Tabitha (interrupts):** The KIDS are a disaster! This is a tony-award winning Broadway musical about sexual teenage angst and its _(Cut to Brenda rolling her eyes looking away)_ sounding more and more like Santa's Christmas Carol!

**Brenda (raising her voice slightly):** Because you're pressuring them for no particular reason!

**Tabitha: **Which is valid considering I am the director!

**Brenda (looking at Tabitha right in the eyes, calm yet firm in tone): **And I'm the second

An angry Tabitha looks away; Brenda tries to knock some sense into her

**Brenda:** This rehearsal has been taped. _(Puts her hand on the camera)_, I suggest we go backstage and just take a look to see where we can make any necessary changes.

**Tabitha (still looking away, s l o w l y turning towards Brenda): **Fine…lets go

Tabitha heads towards the stage once more and Brenda follows by carrying the camera with its stand. Brenda knew it was going to be difficult convincing Tabitha to direct the students properly, but it wasn't impossible.

Placing the camera in front of them, Brenda presses the rewind button. Tabitha takes out her glasses from their case and places them at the tip of her nose, resembling somewhat like an old school teacher from the 1960s.

**Watch clip of the next scene on YT: youtube. com/watch?v=q_jgnHFtanM **

FADE TO BLACK…Commercial…


	8. Chapter 8

_This is the final part of EPISODE 1. You will need to watch the youtube clips I've incorporated for the story to make sense. Hope you enjoy it and please Read and Review! I have many ideas for all the characters but your feedback lets me know how you see the story coming about as well! Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoy this last portion of pilot!_

Back from Commercial Break…

**Watch clip of the next scene on YT: youtube. com/watch?v=nDblhhFYYv0**

**CUT TO BRENDA AND RYAN in a Classroom next to the Auditorium**

**Watch clip of the next scene on YT: youtube. com/watch?v=9TmlP_1cYW4****  
**

Scene continues below:

**Ryan:** You know today, before Kelly left, she told me a few things about her ex (Cut to Brenda who becomes very attentive when hearing about Brandon; then cut back to Ryan)

Scene continues below:

**Watch clip of the next scene on YT: youtube .com/watch?v=xiwWt8AC3Aw**

Brenda didn't want to face another heated confrontation with Kelly again regarding details of Brandon's whereabouts. Brenda thought it was best that she simply stay out of it.

**FADE INTO LATER THAT EVENING, 7PM. DONNA, and DAVID AT "DM COLLECTIONS"**

Kelly enters the storage room at Donna's store carrying a taped up box. Donna is making a checklist of tasks she still needs to complete before Friday—the day of her boutique's grand opening.

**Kelly: (placing the box on the counter):** All done

**Donna: **(turning around with a black sharpie in her hand) Great.

**Kelly: **Anything else I can do? (Kelly walks towards Donna)

**Donna (looking down at her list): **Nope that's just about it I think. Janet was here for most of the afternoon, so we got a lot done. (Kelly nods) (PAUSE) (Donna turns to Kelly) Listen Kel, I know you had a busy day at work and then suddenly had to rush home like that for Sam (sighs heavily) and then, drop by in here to help me out. I really appreciate it (Donna smiles).

**Kelly (smiles and rubs Donna's left shoulder with her right hand):** Donna, you don't have to get so formal with me. I mean, we weren't ever as friends, so why now when we're family? Besides, what's a sister-in-law for anyway? I just wish I could have gotten here earlier to give you a hand.

**Donna (folding her palms together and bringing them to her chin): **Just PRAY (closes her eyes briefly, then opens them) I don't screw up on Friday…God, just thinking about having my own store on Wilshire—so surreal (does her short Donna laugh, "HEEHEE")!

**Kelly (smiling gleefully):** Donna don't worry, you've worked so hard to make it where you are today (cut to Donna) and with David on hand to help you and the baby—(cut back to Kelly) you've got nothing to lose.

**Donna (cut back to Donna):** Well that's true…I mean without David's support, I really don't think I would have been able to pull off so much. I mean, it was just so different when my Dad was around you know? _(Crossing her arms and looking up to her right)_ He'd get me these ready made job interviews, or refer me to some hot shot designer _(smiling as she reminisced about her late father, Dr. Martin)_. It's like I didn't have to worry about anything

**Kelly (smiling, whisper-like tone):** Yeah…….I know  
**  
Donna (looking back at Kelly and speaking in a reassuring tone to avoid getting emotional about her Dad):** But, now that I have David…_(resting her palms on the counter, behind her back)_ I know that I'll always have someone to count on, to trust…in everything.

**Kelly:** Well I can guarantee you that…

They both laugh it out as David walks in with three milkshakes stuck inside a molded cardboard tray

**David:** Guarantee what?

David sets the tray on the counter, Kelly grabs a milkshake. Donna answers David's question by approaching him

**Donna: **Just that I know you'll always love me HEEHEE (Donna gives baby kisses to David, who kisses her back)

**Kelly (sipping on her milkshake):** You two are so cute, it makes me sick

Both David and Donna giggled as Kelly looked on. She was right; Donna and David were just so darn cute to the point that it seemed as if, they had been together forever. Though, everything seemed wonderful in the Silver-Martin household, it was subtlety evident that Donna's skyrocketing career was taking its toll on David. He was beginning to feel lonely and frustrated, but didn't want his sentiments to get in the way of Donna's aspirations. Kelly knew the feeling all too well, with Brandon preferring his ambitions as a cover-to-cover journalist, rather than spending time with his family. As she sat there drinking her strawberry milkshake, Kelly thought about several factors that were drifting in her mind. Like, how Ryan's curiosity and questions about Brandon were starting to become a factor of intimidation for Kelly—she was beginning to lose her self-confidence _Ryan's going to keep asking me about him until he's satisfied with my answers_ she thought. Then her thoughts drifted towards her son and how concerned she was about him because of the earthquake earlier in the day _I wouldn't have been so apprehensive had Brandon been here_ she thought again. Kelly was beginning to consider Silver's advice of calling back Brandon, but every time she contemplated doing so, something inside Kelly stopped her. It just wasn't the right time.

**Cut to WBHH Auditorium, BRENDA, SILVER, AND THE KIDS**

Annie and Ty are about to rehearse their scene under Brenda's direction. Brenda selected Annie to cover Adrianna's part since she left immediately after just one rehearsal in the afternoon. Silver was assigned as Stage Manager and sat beside Brenda, across from the Stage.

**Brenda (looking at the time in her cell):** Oh wow, its 7:15 already? (lets out a sigh) I told Kelly I'd be done by 5

**Silver (hitting the enter key between intervals on her laptop):** Yeah, well had the Alcoholic Reject not have taken so much of your time moping about what a crap director you made her realize she was, you probably would have been done a long lonnng time ago.

**Brenda (looks at Silver with an expression that read "I had to do it"): **She had to be held accountable Silver

**Silver (raising her arms near her ears):** I know, I know! I'm just saying...

**Brenda (turning to face the stage, holding a pen in her hand with the script of the play in front of her):** Well, since we've been here for so long, let's make this last scene top notch.

Annie and Ty take their positions on stage

Scene continues below

**Watch clip of the next scene on YT: youtube. com/watch?v=WaaXnN8eSX0 **

After making sure that all the lights were turned off and the costumes and props put away, Brenda gathered her things and headed out of the auditorium. It had been a long day for her, and she was ready to get to her suite at The Bel Age Hotel. Though Kelly had offered her to stay with her and Sammy, Brenda didn't want to impose, be a burden, or overstay her welcome. She knew full well, that Silver had recently moved in with Kelly.

As she walked towards her car, she realized something was missing—her keys. She searched everywhere, the pockets of her jeans and sweater, and her purse—but had no luck. She searched underneath her car and near her tires, assuming she may have dropped them by mistake on her way back to the high school, after attending Gabe and Jeff's meeting late in the afternoon.

**Brenda (to herself as she went to the rear view tires):** Oh…My…God!

Brenda was truly out of luck. She could have taken a ride home with Silver, but Erin had already left after Dixon offered her a ride home. Brenda's apprehension grew—and it was quite understandable why so. She peeked inside at the driver's seat and saw her keys hanging by the steering wheel.

Brenda began pulling on all four of her doors to see if any of them, were by chance, unlocked. She finally decided to take out her cell from her purse and immediately dialed Dylan

**Brenda (as she hears Dylan's phone ring): **Dylan please pick up…please...

After several attempts to get in touch with Dylan had failed, she decided to call Kelly

**CUT TO DM COLLECTION**

Camera zooms in on Kelly's purse, which was left partially open. The phone beamed the name "Brenda Walsh" in neon blue. David is seen greeting customers as they entered and left his wife's store. Unfortunately, however, Kelly had left her cell on vibrate, before heading downstairs with Donna to get a few more things David had brought for Donna's grand opening on Friday.

At Donna's request, David stayed behind in the store to keep an eye on things. Britney, the sales professional was engaging in conversations with the customers and helped them find their sizes of clothing.

Kelly's cell kept ringing and Brenda's trepidation kept growing.  
**  
Brenda (closing her eyes):** Not you too Kel (sighing heavily, her back leaning against the car door).

_Kelly's voicemail: "Hi, this is Kelly, leave a message and I'll get back to you." BEEEEP_

Brenda sighed as she hung up and decided not to leave a message.

She finally gave one last shot and scrolled down in her Contacts List and decided to give Donna a ring.

**CUT BACK TO DM COLLECTION**

Ring Ring, Ring Ring

Donna's cell sat by the cash register and began ringing. She had promised herself that she would update her cell's phone book as soon as she got home, so naturally, Brenda' number wasn't added to her contacts list yet. Fortunately, however, David picked up.

**David:(answers cell) **Hello?

**Brenda : (slightly jumping forward out of relief that someone finally picked up, Brenda hardly even noticed that it wasn't even Donna) **Hi…..…David is that you?!

**David:** Oh my God, Brenda?? How are you?

**Brenda: **Um, well I'm kinda stuck in a dilemma right now. Is Donna there?

**David: **No she's actually downstairs with Kelly…why what's matter, you okay?  
**  
Brenda (looking down, holding the phone in her left hand): **Actually, no I'm not. I locked my keys inside my car by mistake _(cut to David, as Brenda's voice over is heard)_ and I have no idea what to do. I keep forgetting this isn't New York _(cut back to Brenda) _or London where you can catch a cab anywhere.

**Cut back to David**

**David:** Hey, no problem Bren, tell me where you are, I'll come pick you up.

**Brenda: **You sure David? I really don't want to impose _(She was only trying to be courteous, but David wasn't going to listen in on such formality from one of his closest friends, especially one he hadn't seen in so long). _

**David (smiling looking down):** Shut up alright? Besides, you don't have much of a choice now do you?

**Brenda (looking down embarrassed almost):** No…..I guess not

**David:** So, where ya at?

**Brenda:** West Beverly, faculty parking lot number 2 beside the auditorium

**David: **Okay, I'll be there in 15 minutes

**Brenda: **Thanks Dave, I really owe you one

David (grabbing his keys, walking out the store): No you don't…see ya(hangs up)

**Cut to Brenda**

Brenda (smiling): Yeah……..see ya

David turns to Britney and tells her to take care of things until Donna and Kelly show up.

**CUT TO DYLAN AND STEVE INSIDE THE ELEVATOR**

Both Dylan and Steve looked like Hell as they sat next to each other.

**Steve (calm, almost tiresome voice): **Yo D

**Dylan (irritated):** NO, STEVE, OKAY, NO MORE OF YOUR CORNY JOKES. I'm serious man, I'm gonna blow up.

**Steve (staring into nothingness and too tired to be affected by Dylan's harsh words): **Well……. at least you won't be a divorced man and a single dad after tonight…I'm so sorry Janet…

Dylan was obviously not in a good mood and the last person he wanted to be near and hear was Steve Sanders and you couldn't blame him. From Rush's incredibly long meeting to spending the entire day with Sanders. Enough was enough for McKay and he was about to explode…until of course the lights turned back on

**Voice:** HOLD ON TIGHT BOYS, POWERS BACK UP…ITS GONNA BE A B!TCHIN' RIDE!

**Steve (feeling the lights on his face after so many hours): **Oh, oh…there IS a God!

Both Dylan and Steve get up and put on their shirts as the elevator finally reaches to the Ground Floor

As the elevator door opens, Dylan and Steve immediately exit.

Since it was past working hours, most of the office managers and supervisors had left the building. However, the worker who had assisted them throughout their ordeal stood by in front of them, with his uniform and baseball cap on.

**Worker (his face down as he wrapped up the cable):** Well, Ladies, Welcome Back!? _(Dylan looking down at his shirt as he buttons it up and Steve puts on his watch, making sure that his keys were still in his pocket) _You guys sure must've had one helluva _(Worker looks up at Dylan and Steve in shock)…_

**Dylan (looks up with his hands at the collar of his shirt, wondering why the man suddenly stopped talking):** JONESEY?!?!

_Fade Black and into a Commercial Break_

**CUT TO DAVID DRIVING IN HIS CAR THROUGH THE CITY STREETS; BRENDA IN THE PASSENGER SEAT**

**Brenda:** Now I know there aren't any formalities between us, but I really can't thank you enough for coming to get me tonight

**David (his right hand on the wheel and his left elbow on the side of the window, he turns to Brenda and then locks his eyes on the road again): **Would you stop it already? Brenda its no big deal.

**Brenda (lowers her voice):** …Yeah, I know…its just been so long since we've all been together that sometimes your...

**David (completes her sentence):** your own feel like Strangers?

**Brenda: (nods her head):** Yes... Exactly

**David:** Well, I know that feeling…maybe a bit too well sometimes _(taps his right thumb on the steering wheel)_

**Brenda (turning towards David): **How so?

**David (turns to face Brenda, then a few seconds later his eyes were back on the road): **Its nothing I mean, its just Donna and I… aren't exactly on the same page as we used to be.

**Brenda (blinking her eyes in amazement):** You and Donna are having troubles? (looks at David) You and Donna…no way, I can't believe that.

**David: **Well, neither can I sometimes. It isn't that big of a deal really Bren…I mean what marriage doesn't have problems?

It was a big deal—a very big deal. David was lying and Brenda could sense his hesitation. It wasn't that he didn't trust Brenda enough to tell her about his troubled marriage; it was Donna who he worried for. They stopped at a red light on Wilshire. Brenda looked around and spotted DM Collection's Grand Opening signature across a red ribbon and bow tied beneath it.

**Brenda:** Is that the new store?

**David (looking uneasy and out the window):** Yeah...yeah..…that's the store.

Brenda turned and looked at him for a good 10 to 20 seconds before continuing the conversation

**Brenda: **David, you can trust me (she places her left hand on his right shoulder…David turns around and looks at Brenda) No formalities remember?

There was a sudden sense of freedom and comfort gushing within David as he observed how genuine and sincere Brenda was to hear him out.

The stoplight turned green

**David: **You tired?

**Brenda (jerking her head slightly back a little): **Well, its been a long day, but why do you ask?

David wanted to talk and open up more about his 8-year marriage to Donna, but his car wasn't the place to do it. Camera eases out from David's car driving off on the road to an aerial view of the LA skyline, lit by the city's beautiful lights.

**Cut to DYLAN and JONESEY at the Peach Pit. **

**Dylan (to Nat about how he saw Jonesey after getting out of the elevator with Steve):** And there he was Nat, BAM! Right in our faces!

**Nat:** Ohhhh boy, that's a helluva reunion! Coffee?

**Jonesey: **Sure, I'll take a splash, what the hell (Nat pours some coffee for him)Well…if it were that brunette in place of that blonde then Jonesey would've really had one b!tchin reunion…what was that pretty thang's name again?

**Dylan (sipping on his coke): **Valerie…Valerie Malone

**Jonesey:** ooooh Malone, without her Jonesey's heart is so alooone!

Nat and Jonesey laugh it off and Nat leaves to serve another table and tells Jonesey how great it was to see him again.

**Dylan (gets up): **Alright man, I'm out. Nice seein' you again.

**Jonesey: **Where you struttin' your boney ass off to McKay?

**Dylan:** Home

**Jonesey:** aaaaah…still livin' it up in that brown down villa of yours?

**Dylan (not wanting to reveal his residence):** Let's just say, there ain't no place like home Jonesey

**Jonesey (slapping his hands loudly to rub off the excess salt from the French fries he was eating):** Alright, alright, you can play Hide n' Seek with me boy, but let me tell you somethin', Jonesey gonna find out.

**Dylan:** You got my number right?

**Jonesey:** Yup…call me…I'll be waitin'

With that said, Dylan left the Peach Pit and headed to The Bel Age Hotel.

**11:00PM – SANDERS HOME  
**

Steve stood in the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth, wearing nothing but black sweats. Janet kept herself occupied by reading a book in bed. Maddy had gone to sleep hours ago.

**Steve (turns on the tap and rinses his mouth, enters bedroom): **Your still mad at me aren't you Janet?

Janet ignored him for a few moments and kept fooling herself that she was indeed reading. Hell, she must have read the same paragraph 25 times by now. Finally, she slowly gazed up and looked at Steve.

Steve walks over and takes a seat next to her in bed. He gently placed his hand on her knee

**Janet (looking at Steve right in the face as she becomes teary eyed): **No Steve, I'm not mad at you…but I DON'T like to feel this way

**Steve (trying to calm her down): **I know…I know

**Janet:(raising her tone)** No Steve! YOU DON'T OKAY! (throws the book on the other side of the bed) YOU JUST DON'T!

**Steve (raising the tone of his voice and getting off the bed): **JANET! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! God...I'm trying here...trying to tell you that I'm sorry for not being there today for you and Maddy...

Janet just sat there and sobbed uncontrollably. Her face buried in her hands.

**Steve (looking up with regretful smiles forming across his face):** Its never good enough for you is it?_ (Cut to Janet who slowly pulls her face out of her hands) _Even when it isn't my fault, you just have to have some excuse to blame me don'tcha? (Raising his tone): Well, whats the excuse now Janet!? What? What...? you didn't get the job at The Times? Or was it that I didn't make Maddy a good meal this morning?! C'mon d a m n i t what is it?!

Steve and Janet just glare at each other

Janet gets out of bed and walks right in front of Steve, standing inches away from him

**Janet: (in a low yet firm voice)** Steve, I'm pregnant...again

Usually, news like that of pregnancy tends to bring about great joy into a married couple's life, but for the Sanders this was anything but good news. Steve couldn't help but comfort his wife as he embraced her in his arms.

**Cut to DAVID and BRENDA, 11:35PM **

David drove up to the entrance of The Bel Age Hotel to drop off Brenda

**David: **So, we grabbed a bite to eat at The Rock, took a stroll down at the Chinese Theater, and checked out a few exhibits still up on display at the Gala…

**Brenda (turning to David):** All of which were your ideas

**David:** Well, I can only hope you had as much of a great time as I did tonight…in a very very long time (lets out a little laugh)

**Brenda:** I actually did…(leans her head against her seat) it felt really good being somewhere else besides West Beverly for a change. Felt a lot like old times. Thanks David.

**David (facing Brenda): **No, thank you Brenda... for hearing me out. I really was in need, to confide in someone.

**Brenda (smiling):** Well, I'm glad I could be of some use. Besides, I owed you one anyway...didn't I?

In an instant, their eyes suddenly locked and they seemed almost paralyzed in each other's company. Just inches apart, David slowly leaned in near Brenda's face, his left hand caressing into her hair almost unconditionally. Brenda's eyes gently lowered into a closure, both gracefully shared a very intense, yet soft kiss.

David pulled away delicately as Brenda's eyes remained still, yet closed. She caressed her lips with her fingers and gently opened her eyes only to realize what a mistake she had just made: kissing her best friend's husband.

**Brenda (speaking fast):** I gotta go David

**David (in shock, almost speechless):**….yeah

Brenda grabbed her purse and sweater, unlocking her door to get out of the car. Brenda shut the door on her way out and walked towards the entrance of the Bel Age, stopping only once to turn around a final time that night to look at David Silver, before finally entering into the hotel.

David sat there for a few seconds, sighing and pushing his head back against his seat. David's face filled with anxiety and confusion _"what just happened"_ he thought to himself as he placed his right hand underneath his chin, while his elbow rested on the door's handle.

David was too preoccupied in his own thoughts to even notice who had pulled up in front of him a few minutes earlier. As he drove off from the side of the same drive-way, David passed by a yellow cab. A man sat at the backseat of the cab, glaring upon David as he drove by. Camera goes in slow motion as the man slowly turns to reveal his face _(suspenseful music in the background begins to play)_ towards the Bel Age Hotel, glaring at it through his window, all the while holding a bouquet of pink roses.

It was Dylan McKay.

**END OF EPISODE 1**

***

_**So what did you think about the pilot episode? Please be gentle but HONEST at the same time! Whether you liked it or hated it, I would love to hear your comments and views! I know for some its a shock to see Brenda and David getting it on, but I was very curious to explore that possibility because it was never played out in the original series. Don't worry though, Brendyl and Donda fans won't be dissapointed! Thanks for reading and I'll be adding Episode 2 very soon! Hopefully, you will like it!**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

I had to fix a few things on here so I've re-uploaded it. More chapters on their way! You know what to do to speed things up--Read and Review!

**EPISODE 2: "AND LET THE SHOW BEGIN…"**

**PART 1**

Camera fades in from black…

**CASA SANDERS, THE NEXT MORNING, 7:45AM**

Janet had just woken up and yawned her way down to the kitchen from her bedroom upstairs. Garbed in a black and white silk robe, Casa Sanders welcomed her to quite a pleasant aroma. The smell of fresh citrus lime and lemons emerged from the kitchen, where Steve sat across the counter with a piece of toast resting next to him in a plate on his right. Other than his forearms and hands, nothing more was visible of him, as he was busy reading the_ LA Daily._

**Janet: (walking towards the kitchen, take a whip of the pleasant smell, confused yet pleased)** Is this a dream? (pinches herself)

**Steve: (protruding the paper away from himself to look up, still holding the paper)** Morning honey…up already?

**Janet: (approaching the counter, taking a seat)** Yeah… what happened here?

Folding the paper away and gently placing it on the counter, Steve gleefully smiled at his wife, his teeth twinkling in the rays of the morning sun, that shimmered from the kitchen window.

**Steve:** Nothing. (taking a bite of the hot toast as he hops off the stool) Just tidied up the place before dropping off Maddy to school

**Janet: (directly looking at Steve; shocked in disbelief)** You. actually. cleaned. this. place…

**Steve:** Bingo! Circle gets the square! _(Janet still staring at Steve in disbelief grabs a seat by the counter) _

**Janet:** Wow…

**Steve: (raising his eyebrows to speak very optimistically) **Well, I figured, I'm not bald yet,_ (grabs a mug, begins pouring coffee in it for Janet)_ but can still fulfill my sparkling role of "Mr. Clean," with some assistance from the very zesty (_closing his eyes in a goofy fashion as he begins humming away_ "Lemon My Oven Glooooow," _(quits humming, opens his eyes, he placed the coffee filled mug in front of Janet)_…God have mercy on Bill Mayes soul…

Janet let out a little laugh, while gazing down at her coffee mug.

**Janet: (looks up to Steve)** What was the occasion? Its not like we have anything to celebrate?

Steve realized what his wife was referring to—her unexpected pregnancy. However, Steve also knew that it was her right to be apprehensive. For the last year and a half, Steve had been facing layoffs endlessly. Job after job and interview after interview. It was the same old story, same old dilemma. He never seemed to have "enough experience", or the proper credentials. Steve often use to wonder "They say I don't have enough experience, but they don't give me the job to gain the experience..pfff" Brandon had tried to get his long-time friend a position at The Chronicle, but as luck would have it, only local residents were permitted to apply for the particular positions, leaving Steve financially unsound and troubled. Sure, his father was a man of big leagues, but Steve didn't have the gumption to raise his personal struggle to Rush. He may have been facing tough times thanks to the American economy, but he certainly wasn't about to compromise on his self-worth, pride, or his ego. Instead, he sought to involve himself in Rush's newest venture: The fortune 500 company that was planning to built its 2nd largest base in sunny Southern California. For Steve, it was an opportunity not be missed.

**Steve: (leaning his waist against the counter across from Janet, laying his hand on her's)** Janet, I promise you…we'll get through this. Just have a little faith in yourself, in ME, in our family. _(sighs)_ I just need you to be as peaceful and collective about this as possible. _(cut to Janet)_ No cooking, no cleaning…I'll take care of everything to make sure you're happy honey.

**Janet:(an uncertain smile appearing on her face)** Steve, that's all well and good and I love you for your genuine concern. _(Looking up at Steve)_ But, at this point, I can only be happy if I land that job to afford what's growing inside of me.

Steve was dismayed with his wife's stubbornness, but he knew it wasn't the best time to argue with her. Instead, he kept encouraging Janet optimistically. He walked around the counter and towards her. Standing behind her back, he leaned in and gave his wife a big bear hug.

**Steve:**: C'mon honey! Don't underestimate yourself! _(kissing her right cheek "mmmwah")_ Janet, I know you nailed that interview!

Janet swivels around the stool and hugs Steve, with her head leaning on his chest and her arms around his waist…"I sure hope you're right," she said.

**Cut to WBHH**

Silver walks towards her locker with a couple of teal and yellow colored folders in her hand, along with her laptop. Dixon accompanies her.

**Dixon: (walking and talking to Silver about his Lacrosse practice)** So then I guarded the entire defense and out of nowhere (cut to Silver opening her locker and placing her folders inside) comes George of the Jungle striding by every player as if he owns (cut back to Dixon)the turf or somethin' and Coach Matthews didn't even call him for it.

**Silver:** That sucks. You should have talked to Matthews after practice. _(closes her locker after grabbing a couple of hardcover books. Both begin walking down the hall)_

**Dixon: (placing his thumbs underneath his gray and blue backpack straps)**I wanted to, but Ethan told me that George has a history of that kinda crap. Guy has no sense of what it means to be on a team and could care less. I still may talk to Matthews though.

Before Silver could reply, Navid Shirazi, the editor-and-chief of West Beverly Hills High's school newspaper, _The Blaze_, runs into Dixon and Silver in the hallway. A manual Canon camera swung around his neck, as he paced beside them, carrying a couple of green and blue files in his hand.

**Navid (to Silver):** So, DM Collections grand opening tomorrow night on Wilshire. What are the chances of you getting me in?

**Silver (taken aback):** Well, Navid a VERY good morning to you TOO. How'd you know?

**Navid:** I'm a reporter its my job to be nosey…so I'm in or what?

Camera closeup of Silver as all three of them stopped on the side of the hallway. Many students are seen walking around the halls, or talking to their friends in the background.

**Silver:** Look, I'm only taking Annie because the Anti-Christ has been giving her a hard time lately. _(She begins mocking Naomi "Hey Kansaas…wanna go shopping on Robertson afterschool?")_ As if shopping for flashy clothes and brand name shoes is all that life is about.

**Navid: (acknowledging Silver's comment)** Yeah Naomi's a b!tch, tell us something we don't know already.

**Dixon (turning his head towards Silver):** Annie is going to the DM party? How come you didn't tell me?

**Navid: (nods and grins)** Oh this is juicy stuff. "Wilshire Welcomes New DM Boutique, Rebel Blogger Ditches Boyfriend to Attend"…nice, I like that. _(Dixon backslaps Navid's left shoulder)_

**Silver: (her books and laptop pressed against her chest as she crosses her arms, turning to Navid, calmly replying back)** Navid—shut up. (grabs Dixon hand and continues walking) I don't need to tell you Sweets, you were already in.

**Navid (follows them):** Great, so I'm getting the third wheel treatment already?

**Silver:** Look, Donna's my sister-in-law and that's the only reason I'm even going.

**Navid:** And because you're related to her, you can get me in—(pouting) please. Hey, _(stands and stops in front of Silver and Dixon)_ maybe I can take Annie? You know, like a double date?

**Dixon (glancing at Navid from head to know, letting out a little laugh)** Haaa-ha-ha—yeah, I don't think so.

Still holding hands, Silver and Dixon walk around Navid and continue down the hallway

**Navid (following them)** Why not? I mean, I'm hot…she's hot. We're bros…plus, I won't be the third wheel for you guys anymore.

**Silver:(to Navid)** I didn't even say if you could come yet. (cut to Navid) It's a family thing get it? (cut to Silver) I mean, I consider the whole fashion industry to be nothing but an incredibly plastic and superficial hub...but in this case, I have no choice. (cut to Navid) Besides, what makes you think Annie wants to go out with you?

**Navid: (trying to bribe Silver)**: Free promos of the Vicious Circle for a month?

**Silver:** Desperate much?

A disappointed Navid looks away and stares at the camel colored walls of West Beverly. A banner with the signature "WILDCATS" hung in front of him. Dixon and Silver exchange a few glances. Silver finally turns to Navid.

**Silver:(rolling her eyes)** Fine, you can come. _(Cut to a beaming Navid)_ Party starts at 7. **(Silver and Dixon head down the stairs)** Such a dork.

**Cut to WBHH, FACULTY LOUNGE, KELLY & BRENDA**

**Brenda: (holding a paper cup with coffee mug patterns all around it)** Thanks so much for picking me up Kelly…I really didn't mean to startle you this morning.

**Kelly: (both she and Brenda take a seat. Kelly devoured on a bowl of fruit)** Hey no problem. Its just that Heidi called in sick right after I was done talking to you, and I barely had got any time to arrange with the neighbors to watch Sammy. _(Biting onto a strawberry from her fork)_ Besides, I should be apologizing to you for not having the cell on me last night. _(cut to Brenda)_ I saw your number when I got back upstairs with Donna _(Brenda takes a gulp of her coffee, slightly gazing down as she hears Donna's name) (cut back to Kelly)_ for some last minute prep-ups for tomorrow night. You're coming right?

Brenda had zoned out for a few moments. The name "Donna," almost paralyzed her guilty conscious, with thoughts immediately shifting to David Silver._ "Donna and David"_ she thought—both names blended so perfectly in her mind that it almost sounded like one full name. Kelly questioned Brenda again to garner her attention.

**Kelly (twirling her fork as she chewed on a strawberry):** Brenda?

Brenda glanced back up, blinking a couple of times before finally replying

**Brenda:**Um….sure. I don't have rehearsal tomorrow at the house and the play should wrap up by 6:30.

**Kelly: **Do you need a ride back home after school today?

**Brenda:** No, luckily I found the spare key that was hiding in my dresser...just for times like these. (smiles).

**Kelly: (slightly smiling)** Good call.

**Brenda: (putting down her coffee cup)** Speaking of which, have you heard back from Dylan yet?

**Kelly: (a bit confused)** Nope…him and Steve were stuck in an elevator for almost 6 hours yesterday thanks to the earthquake.

**Brenda: (in disbelief)** Your kidding. Six hours?

**Kelly: (jerking her head gently to her right as she sipped on her Moroccan Mint tea, nodding her head)** That's what Janet said last night, when she called. _(placing her tea back on the table)_That's shake and bake California for ya'.

**Brenda:**No wonder Dylan didn't pick up last night when I called him.

**Kelly: (prying)** I thought you two must have gotten in touch by now? I know he's staying at the Bel-Age.

**Brenda:** But I asked the receptionist at the hotel this morning for his room number…

Cut to Kelly

**Kelly (interrupted Brenda by calling out his room number. It was easy enough for her to remember since Dylan had informed Kelly, a couple of nights ago when he was on his way home from LAX) **814.

Cut back to Brenda

**Brenda: (continuing)**…and she told me he didn't check back in last night. She couldn't even find him in the records.

Cut to Kelly

**Kelly: (jerking her head forward, raising her eyebrow)** Well that's weird. I could have sworn he told me he was staying at the Bel Age in room 814.

**Cut to both Brenda and Kelly **

**Brenda: (slowly sliding her elbows off the table)** I know he called me right after we were done having lunch yesterday, but the reception wasn't clear and the call cut off. (cut to Kelly) I tried calling him back, but he didn't pick up (cut back to Brenda) I guess I'll just try him again today.

Cut to Kelly

**Kelly: (confused and slightly concerned)** Don't worry Brenda. (cut to Brenda) _(Kelly modifies her tone into a reassuring one)_ I'll talk to Steve…Janet didn't mention it, but maybe Dylan stayed over at their place last night. (cut back to Kelly) Besides, you know how unpredictable Dylan McKay can be. One minute he's back in Beverly Hills, the next minute he's in Baja or Vegas.

(Suspenseful music begins in the background) Brenda shrugged as the camera zooms into a close up of her gazing apprehensively at Kelly. Questioning herself, Brenda could only wonder, _"Where is Dylan and why didn't he call me back last night?" _

The sound of the second bell began ringing and merged with the music in the background as the credits roll in.

**CUT TO CREDITS:**** youtube. com/****watch?v=TGwBXzlnu4Q****  
**

_Part 2 will be up shortly. Please remember that this is just the beginning portion of Episode 2. There is more juicy stuff coming up, including a couple of special guest appearances! The first episode (Previous 8 chapters) was basically an introduction to the main characters, so being ultra-specific wasn't my goal. However, from now on in, the story will tie in more nicely (hopefully!) and you'll get the feel for each characters personal dilemma. Whether you loved it or hated it, please review and thanks for reading!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**PART 2**

**FADE into DM Collection, New Store on Wilshire Blvd.**

Last minute preparations for Donna's grand opening were fully underway. Racks of plastic covered clothing were being rolled to the backroom, and crewmen stood positioning a prefabricated white stage for the mini-fashion show that was to follow the party.

**Donna: (standing and leaning against a dark blue marble top counter, briskly speaking on the phone with a catering company)** Okay! Thank you! Oh and please make sure the shrimp dumplings aren't soggy! Right, see you in the afternoon.

Carrying a brown clipboard, which held the main checklist for the evening's event, David walks towards Donna.

Donna sighs as she hangs up the black office phone. David garners her attention.

**David:(reading from his checklist and using his pen to guide him from task to task) **OK so, lighting is set, _(Donna turns around to face him)_ stage is on key, live band is in, the cosmetologist and stylist should drop by in about a half an hour…and the press will be here tonight—by 5 pronto.

**Donna:** and I just called Rusland Catering to confirm our order—ordurbs should be here by the afternoon.

**David: **Great…

**Donna:** and the Models, Photographer?

**David:** Well, I left Antonio a message, he'll probably call back soon…its only 8:30 anyway Donna

**Donna: (nervous)** But we were supposed to rehearse the catwalk with the models in the morning David, with the music and the lighting

**David: **_**(tries to calm Donna down, holds her by her shoulders as he places the clipboard on the counter in front of them)**_ Babe, would you relax? This is your 5th opening and it's going to be a fantastic—I mean what do you have to lose?

**Donna:** I know…I know… (sighs) It's just that last time things didn't go so well with Jared and his band in New York and the variation of the clothes wasn't as vast as I wanted it to be. and I can't _(places her right hand on her forehead. It was obvious she was concerned)_ afford to mess up anything this time.

**David:**_** (trying to mitigate her)**_ Donna, we're not in New York. We're in Beverly Hills, California. I'm this show's backstage manager, and the party's entertainment manager _(cut to Donna, her arms folded across her chest)_, and your promotional manager.

Cut back to David

**David: (continued)** Trust me; you've got nothing to worry about. I mean, last time, yeah alright I agree there really wasn't a theme in place, but this time _(both DD turn and gaze at the center of the massive store)_…this time you've got a little somethin' for everybody. I mean, you got the "Minimalist" with the thick clean lines, simple colors, and blacks and whites, Creams and grays. Sophisticated and grown up _(Points at another direction, camera follows)_ And over here we've got the bold, striking and flamboyant – bright, garish colors, crazy, wild and natural –greens, browns, totally screaming "Mother Nature" and "Go Green."

**Donna :**_**( a bit relieved; lightly sighing and smiling)**_ Yeah and the "EMO—Goth/Punk" – blacks, reds, purples. (Camera cuts to another corner of the humongous store). And then the "Childhood Innocence" collection with the pale colors, softer shapes… (David interrupts)

**David:** Yeah, so y'see? _(Places his arm around Donna' shoulder)_ Just relax, I'm here, all of our friends will be here. Its going to be unbelievable

**Donna: (sighing and looking away)** I hope your right. _(PAUSES and turns around, placing her elbows against the marble counter top, grabs a yellow pencil and looks over at David's checklist). _

**Donna:** So, what time did you get home after dropping off Brenda last night?

**David: (internally shaken upon hearing the name "Brenda"):** Um (looking at the checklist with Donna, his arms folded as he took a seat on a stool next to him) around midnight. Yeah…she locked her keys in her car…I was trying to help her get 'em out somehow, but failed.

David was lying and it was his guilty conscious that morphed his pessimistic attitude towards Donna's new store, into a more jovial and optimistic one. He wanted to be truthful about what had occurred between him and Brenda, but how could he provide an explanation for something he himself never expected? David was still dazed by the incident, but concealed it extremely well—or so he thought.

**Donna: (writing a note on top of the checklist)** Yeah I didn't even hear you coming in. I must have been totally out.

**David: (close up of David)** Yeah you were. Listen Donna, _(PAUSES and looks at Donna)_ I'm sorry about being late last night.

**Donna: (turns to face David)** Oh, that's okay. I just didn't get a chance to see you this morning because I had to leave early to get here.

Before he could answer, David's phone began ringing. Taking his cell out from his jean's side pocket, David saw that it was Antonio, the photographer.

**David (to Donna before answering the phone):** Well I'm here now_ (Gives a quick peck on her cheek)._ It's Antonio, let's see whets up. _(holding the phone to his left ear, he walks away towards the backroom). _

**Donna:** Don't forget to remind him about the catwalk rehearsal please! (turns around to pick up the phone and makes a few more quick calls).

**CUT TO WBHH, RYAN MATTHEWS's class**

**Watch clip of the next scene on YT: y o u t u b e dot com/watch?v=e7FudAx2lvc [copy and paste in your browser, no spaces]**

**12:05PM, Lunch, KELLY TAYLOR in her Office, WBHH**

Kelly sat in her office and as promised, decided to give Steve a call. Hopefully, he would have some idea about Dylan McKay's whereabouts. (Close-up of Kelly who holds her phone while calling The Sanders).

**Cut to Casa Sanders Living Room, Janet**

Janet rested her head against the beautiful ivory colored sofa, accessorized with red cushions. Her right hand clutched onto a hunter green, carry on phone. She had been awaiting a call back from The LA Times, and hoped the news was of positive response.  
The phone rang.

**Janet: (jumping, speaking a bit brashly) **Hello?!

Cut to Kelly

**Kelly:** Janet? Hi. Its Kelly.

**Janet: (shrugging and sighs as she closes her eyes momentarily)** Hey Kelly.

**Kelly:** Got a call back from the paper yet?

**Janet:** No, not yet. I think if I keep staring at this (cut to Janet) phone, my nerves may just finally give in and explode.

**Kelly: (smiles) **Don't think like that. I got my fingers crossed—(cut to Kelly) for the job of course. (PAUSE) Did you talk to Steve about…?

Cut to Janet

**Janet: **Pregnancy? (pauses) Affirmative.

Cut to Kelly

**Kelly:** and the verdict is…?

**Janet:** Let's see _(getting off the couch, pacing around)_…hmm…well, he cleaned the kitchen, made Middy breakfast (cut to Janet) without burning the place down, and was suspiciously peculiar about being positive. He left about a half an hour ago to get some take-out from Nat's.

Cut back to Kelly

**Kelly (reassuring): **Well, that's good! Positive is good. Trust me Janet _(raising an eye brow as she drank from an Evian water bottle),_ I speak from personal experience. _(Cut to Janet)_ You'll get through this. It isn't easy, but it's not impossible either. _(Cut to Kelly)_ Listen um; when he gets back could you have him call me back? Brenda and I are worried about Dylan. Apparently, he didn't check back in last night.

Cut back to Janet

**Janet: **Really? Well, that's strange. After their little elevator incident, Steve mentioned that Dylan decided to head out to the Peach Pit for some dinner with an old friend.

Just then Steve unlocked the front door and entered with two brown paper bags containing freshly made Mega burgers, fries. He had a couple of sodas with him on hand as well.

**Steve: (walking in with the food)** Lunch is served my lady.

**Janet (to Kelly on the phone):** You're in luck. He just got back, here talk to him.

**Kelly :( concerned over who the "old friend" may be)** Okay...great

**Cut to Janet and Steve**

**Janet (to Steve):** It's Kelly, wants to talk to you about something important. _(Hands the phone to Steve and takes a seat, reaching out for one of the two paper-bags that rested on the coffee table in front of her). _

**Steve:** Hey Kel! What can I do for ya?

**Kelly:** Hi Steve. (Cut to Kelly) I was just talking to Janet about Dylan. Any idea where he might be? And who's this old friend I'm hearing about?

**Steve:** Well, D said that he was gonna head out to the Peach Pit with Jonesey for some dinner. Then back to the Bel-Age for the rest of the night.

**Kelly: (taken aback)** Jonesey!? Mexico—Jonesey?

**Steve: (sipping on the soda from his straw, taking a seat next to Janet who was enjoying her burger) **Yup. It was a total surprise. He now works for the City of Los Angeles as a serviceman and freed us yesterday from that hell-hole cell. That's where we met him.

**Kelly (slouches back in her office chair with her black cell phone): **Well, apparently, Brenda checked in with the receptionist at the hotel this morning only to find out that Dylan didn't come back to his room last night.

**Steve: (devilishly smiles)** Well…he's always been a mysteriously busy boy…maybe he got lucky?

**Kelly: (replies in a firm yet calm tone)** Steve…I'm serious okay? Brenda's worried and so am I.

**Steve: (unaware of any further details) **Well, it does sound kinda fishy. (Shrugging his shoulders) Maybe he checked into another hotel? I really have no idea, Kelly.

**Kelly: (sighing)** Alright. Well, I'll stop by the Pit on my way from work, and see if Nat knows anything. You and Janet coming tonight to the store?

**Steve: (turning towards Janet smiling)** Yeah, absolutely. We'll be there.

A couple of knocks are heard on Kelly's door

**Kelly:** Okay…will see ya tonight then. Oh and take care of Janet. She needs you now more than ever.

**Steve:** Yeah I know. Thanks Kel and if I hear anything I'll let ya know.

**Kelly:** Thanks. Bye (ends the call) Yes? Come in please

The man opened the door and entered.

**Kelly: (subtle)** Mr. Matthews? Hi.

**Ryan: (closes the door on his way in, stands before her) **Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt you…I know its lunch time.

**Kelly:** Oh no, it's alright. It's your break time too (smiles)

**Ryan: (slightly blushes)** Um, yeah—yeah it is.

**Kelly:** Sit down.

**Ryan: (taking a seat in front of Kelly, whose office table becomes a barrier between them)** Thanks. I—I was just in the faculty lounge and found neither you nor Brenda there …so I figured I'll try my luck here.

**Kelly: (stacking a couple of papers aside) **Well, Brenda had to go and meet a couple of TV producers, so I decided to have lunch right here in my den (smiles)

**Ryan:(nodding)** TV producers? Wow, that's uh, impressive

**Kelly:** Yeah its Gabe and Jeff, from Sachs-and-Judah Production House. She was excited in the beginning, but after hearing some of their ideas, I don't think she's quite interested in their offer--but you never know.

**Ryan:** Well, hey its still pretty cool to be approached by famous TV people. I hope it works out for her—whatever it is.

Kelly nods in agreement. Both she and Ryan momentarily gaze at one another. Kelly finally breaks the ice.

**Kelly:** So, Ryan…what's up?

**Ryan (tapping his fingers against the arm chair)** Uh, nothing, I was just was wondering if you'd like to go to the musical with me tonight…and maybe dinner afterward?

**Kelly:** Well, actually I have plans tonight after the play. (Ryan nods as he looks away) But-uh yeah I guess we could attend the play together, sure why not.

**Ryan: (getting up from the chair, gleefully)** Okay, great. So, I'll uh pick you up at 5:30?

**Kelly: (smiling)** Okay sounds good. I just need to arrange a sitter for Sam and we should be good to go.

**Ryan: (turning the knob to open the door with his right hand as he still managed to look at Kelly)** Alright then. See ya tonight.

**Kelly: **Bye… _(Ryan exits; Cut to Kelly)_

Kelly slouched up from her chair and gazed back at her desk. Glancing up to the window at her right, her inquisitiveness strolled into thoughts trailing back to Dylan McKay, _"where the hell could he be?" she wondered. _

It was obvious that Kelly was worried—especially after hearing about Dylan's little reunion with the infamous J-Jay Jonesey Jones.

**Cut to WBHH hallway, ETHAN and NAOMI**

**Naomi:** You should've stopped George if you didn't like his play

**Ethan:** Its not that simple, we're teammates

**Naomi:** So what? Why back someone you don't even like? See this is why I hate lacrosse Ethan; you're not even like those guys…

**Ethan: (closes his locker and begins walking towards his class quickly, Naomi follows)** You're not into anything, so you don't understand.

**Naomi (walks briskly around him and stops in front of Ethan)** I'm not into anything? What is that supposed to mean?

**Ethan: **You're not into sports, or music, or anything other than shopping! You shop--that's all you do Nay!

**Naomi: (amused out of disbelief)** You think that's all I'm into.

The school bell had just rung and lunch was over.

**Ethan:** We were talking about me and all of a sudden it turns into something about you (cut to Naomi looking away)…look just forget it…(cut back to Ethan) I gotta get to class (begins to walk away and towards his class, Naomi turns around)

**Naomi:** Your coming to the party tonight aren't you?

**Ethan: (turns around as he walks to face Naomi)** I don't know _Naomi sighed; Irritatingly placing her hands around her waist._

**Cut to WBHH, Annie and Silver**

Annie and Silver were headed towards the auditorium. It was time for the final dress rehearsal before the musical that evening.

**Annie: (walking along with Silver)** I'm so stumped for tonight. I can't figure out what to wear at all and I thought that maybe talking about it with my mom might help—y'know get another opinion and all (PAUSES). Big mistake. (Silver smiles)

**Silver:** Why? What happened?

**Annie:** I told her I'm going to DM's party and needed an appropriate dress for the occasion, and instead of helping me, she couldn't stop talking about how great she thought Donna Martin's clothes were.

**Silver:** Well, you gotta admit—they are pretty feisty. (Amused) Your mom is so cute.

**Annie:** Trust me; it isn't as fun as it seems Silver…

**Silver: (going up the steps, approaching the main entrance of the auditorium)** Look Annie, I know Beverly Hills may feel like some great ritzy haven of glitziness, but trust me, it's far from perfect. _(Cut to Annie)_ I mean, to you your mom may seem nuts, but behind all the plastic lives that people live in this town,_ (cut to Silver)_ I bet they all wish they had a mom as real and down to earth as yours. In fact _(PAUSES to push the main entrance open, enters) _why don't you bring her tonight?

**Annie: (following Silver inside) **are you kidding me? Silver—no.

**Silver: **C'mon it'll be fun. I met your mom before, and Donna could care less what you two wore.

**Annie:** But isn't the whole point of me coming to this party in the first place, about proving Naomi wrong?

**Silver:** Look, the only reason Naomi is even coming is because her mom is one of Donna's top clients. Don't worry about her, you let me handle that. But, bring Mrs. Wilson—trust me. _(Placing their backpacks on one of the front row seats of the auditorium)_ Just put on your best—whatever it is you got y'know—no sweat. _(walks upon the mini stairway, leading to the stage) _

**Annie:(closing her eyes nodding, whisper like tone)** Yeah…that's easy for you to say. _(Follows Silver)_

Scanning through the costumes which hung from the rack backstage, Tabitha stood behind a makeup mirror that beamed with eight light bulbs.

**Tabitha: (mumbling to herself)**…the hell sort of material is this? I'd rather shoot Mary Poppins to smithereens and wear her bloody umbrella than perform in this cheap polyester.

Brenda Walsh entered the dark auditorium as she opened the entrance that led directly to the back of the stage. She wore a white shirt and a black vest that matched beautifully with her dress pants. She clutched onto her cell phone, gazing at it as she searched through its _"Contact List"_ directory.

**Tabitha: (walking towards Brenda)** Good you're here. _(Brenda looks up to meet Tabitha)_

**Brenda:** Tabitha, hi.

**Tabitha: (grabbing her purse from a table nearby) **Hi. Brenda, please excuse me from this afternoon's rehearsal, I have a very important hair appointment right now and have exactly ten minutes left to reach Robertson Blvd.

**Brenda:(startled) **Tabitha the show is in four and a half hours, we need to run a final dress rehearsal with the kids...you're the main director of this play.

**Tabitha: (putting on her posh sunglasses, walking towards the exit, passed Brenda)** I understand dear, but you're the second director and quite a natural, might I add. I trust you can handle things around here quite well.

**Brenda: (frustrated, turning around to stop Tabitha)** …but Tabitha, we're on a deadline!

**Tabitha:** I know you can pull it off—good luck! _(Exits)_

Heavily sighing, an aggravated Brenda walked down and off the stage, towards the main director's table. Silver had already placed her headset on and was ready to roll as stage manager. The students began entering the auditorium and others who had arrived earlier, had already begun rehearsing their lines.

**Brenda: (to the kids)** Alright everyone, _(the students face her)_ I'll be supervising our last and final dress rehearsal for today because Mrs. Wilson had some things to take care of this afternoon _(students begins clapping and cheering)_

**Students:** Woooh! YEE-AH; Finally!

Annie seemed a little embarrassed, but managed to let out a smile.

**Brenda: (smiling) **Now I know it can be a little nerve wracking, but you've all worked so hard these last few weeks, and I know you're going to rock tonight. _(The kids cheer once more) _So, put on your costumes, take your positions and we'll start in about ten minutes. _(The students leave to check out their costumes, some open up their backpacks to take their scripts out)_

Brenda nervously began pacing around, finally finding the name she was searching for in her contact list, _"Dylan McKay_." Hearing his phone ring on the other side of the line, Brenda prayed that he would pick up and inform her that he was safe and sound.

The phone kept humming, but there was no answer. Brenda hung up and earnestly tried once more—still hearing nothing, but a recorded voice mail message. She shut her eyes and heavily sighed with worry as she dropped her hands down to her waist, placing her phone back in her pocket. All she could do now was wait patiently and try calling again later. _"This isn't like him,"_ she said to herself.

**Cut to The Beverly Hills Hotel**

The camera slowly cuts into a well furnished room. An empty bottle of whiskey was tipped over on the side table. His flaccid arm drooped down from the side of the bed next to a trashcan that occupied a withered bouquet. Dressed in nothing but a white undershirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, Dylan McKay lay fast asleep after what seemed like quite a harsh night of boozing.

A knock on the door is heard, but it wasn't loud enough to wake Dylan up. He groaned annoyingly and after four louder knocks, he finally decided to get up and open the door.

**Dylan: (yelling loudly as the continuous knocking irritated him)** Hang on a second will ya'?!

The wall-to-wall bright beige carpet on the floor was littered with pieces of torn pink petals and green leaves, as he approached the door. His hair was a mess, his face carried a stubbly beard, and his eyes blazed with red fury. Clearly, Dylan McKay wasn't in a good mood.

**Dylan: (opening the door obnoxiously)** Yeah, what is it?!

**Waiter: (wearing white satin gloves, clutching onto a golden trolley that held a shimmering silver tray of food): **Room service for Mr. Dylan McKay

**Dylan: (rubbing his nose with his right hand and grasping onto the doorknob with his left) **Look man, I think you got the wrong room; I didn't order any room service.

Just then a familiar voice emerged from the corner of the hallway.

**Voice:** That's right Dylan, you didn't. I did.

Dressed in dark gray pants, adorned with high-heeled red pumps and a silk bronze-green blouse, she poked her head from the side of the door.

"_Good Afternoon,"_ she said, greeting a distressed Dylan with her seductive smile.

**Dylan:(stunned)** _Valerie?!_ What the hell are you doing here?

Suspenseful music begins as Valerie smiled seductively gazing upon a shocked Dylan.

***

_**At present, I am working on part 3 and I believe you'll enjoy that portion of the story more. You know the drill to make me writer faster: read and review! Your feedback is important to me and I'd like to know what you think. Did you love it or absolutely loathe it? Was it something you were expecting and what do you predict will occur next?**_

_**Thanks for reading! Cheers!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Back from commercial...

**Valerie: (rolling her eyes gleefully)** Well, thanks a lot…its nice to see you too

She invited herself right in. The waiter rolled in the trolley as he followed Valerie inside.

**Dylan: (closing the door, turning around, raising his tone of voice): **How'd you know where I was staying?

Valerie didn't bother replying back right away. Instead, she made herself right at home and took a seat next to where the waiter had placed the tray of food. He began to uncover the main dishes.

**Valerie: **Does it really matter?

**Dylan (nodding his head, his hands resting upon his waist as his arms pushed outwards behind him):** Yeah. Yeah it does matter.

**Valerie: (cunningly) **You know I have my ways Dylan. I took a pit stop at the Bel Age (picks up a fork from the tray and presses it into a piece of cantaloupe), but considering there was no record of you there, I took the next best shot in town—and what do you know? Dylan Mckay (cut to Dylan looking away) staying right here at, The Beverly Hills Hotel.

Cleverly smiling, Valerie placed the piece of fruit in her mouth as Dylan began buttoning up a black shirt.

**Dylan: **Look, whatever it is that you want or need we can deal with later—right now is not a good time.

**Valerie: (incredibly distracted with the ripped pink petals and green leaves that lay about, throughout the carpet)** No kidding  
An annoyed Dylan sighed heavily, as he stared into nowhere out of sheer irritation.

**Valerie: (gazing from side to side at the withered and torn petals and leaves on the carpeted floor)** So, what happened here?

Dylan sharply turned to reply Valerie back, his hands still resting upon his waist.

**Dylan: (very loudly)** None of your D A M N business what the hell happened here?!

The waiter turned silently towards Dylan, who jerked his head back at him.

**Dylan:** And what are you looking at Butler Boy?

**Valerie: (takes out a 10 dollar bill from her purse, hands it to the waiter)** It's alright Kyle. Thanks for all your help.

Passing by Dylan, the dismayed waiter briskly left the room. As he shut the door on his way out, Valerie got off the chair and began walking towards Dylan.

**Valerie: (calm and firm in her tone)** Look, Dylan…I know why you're upset. That's the reason I'm here.

**Dylan: (confused)** Excuse me?

**Valerie: (turning away and walking towards the tray)** Why don't we talk about it over some (turns around to face Dylan) lunch?

Dylan's phone began ringing once more, but he was too preoccupied in Valerie's company to bother picking it up. All he desired was for her to leave his room.

**Valerie: (sliding off the silver clips that clasped the napkins)** Aren't you going to get that?

**Dylan: (looking at Val right in the eye from a distant)** No

**Valerie: (arranging a couple of spoons and forks)** O—kay

**Dylan: (his phone still rang as he looked down at his feet, slowly walking towards her. The fingers of his right hand rested on his chin)** Val (looks right at Valerie in the eye) you got two minutes to either explain what you're doing here (phone stops ringing), or you know where the door is.

**Valerie: (lightly sighing)** Alright, fine. (Cut to Dylan then back to Val) You want to talk business? (Val continues in an assertive tone) Get right to the point? Does the name "Derek Daniels," ring a bell? (A look of curiosity and seriousness emerges upon Dylan's face, cut back to Val) Don't tell me you haven't Dylan.

Dylan knew exactly who Valerie was referring to. In fact, he was very familiar with that name.

**Dylan: (cautious) **Maybe…maybe not. Why do you care to inquire?

**Valerie: (gazing at him mischievously) **Like I said, we can talk about it over lunch. (Gesturing him to have a seat)

Dylan gazed at Valerie before pulling up a chair, sitting across from her. _"This I gotta hear,"_ he thought to himself. (Gripping music lightly begins in the background) Valerie managed to let out a little smile, all the while remaining quite composed and serious, as she twisted off the cap of an olive-ambered colored club soda bottle.

Derek Daniels was the one man, they both knew a little too well.


	12. Chapter 12

**CUT TO WBHH, HARRY, KELLY, and RYAN**

**Watch clip of the next scene on YT: youtube. com****/watch?v=b5ZzwOOj16g****  
**

**Harry:** What the hell is going on here?!

Kelly and Ryan glanced at one another, realizing that it was best to leave the Principal and his daughter in private to discuss what obviously a personal issue was between them.

**Ryan:** Uh, Harry we'll catch ya' when the kids start performing

**Kelly:** Yeah…

Both Kelly and Ryan head towards the back of the stage.

**Cut to Annie and Ty**

**Harry:** Mind telling what's going on here?

**Annie:** Dad I can explain.

**Harry:** I'm sure you can. (Walking towards both Annie and Ty) Just the other day you were whining about not being able to fit into this town…

**Annie: (trying to prevent her father from embarrassing her in front of Ty)** Dad…

**Harry:**…and here you are--during class hours, backstage playing around with some boy, you didn't even think was important for your Mom and I to know about?!

**Annie: (firmly raises her voice slightly)** Dad! Please…I was going to tell you!

**Ty: (stammers)** We're really sssorry Mr. Wilson…I'm really sorry

**Harry: (lightly turning his head to look at Ty)**…and your name is?

**Ty (looking at Annie and then back at Harry):** Ty, Ty Collins. I'm the male lead for tonight's show sir.

**Harry (his hands resting in his pockets): **Well then I would assume you have no business standing around here Mr. Collins. (cut to an embarrassed Annie) I suggest you go get ready for this no-audience show Ms. Walsh has invited me and my colleagues to attend.

**Ty (looking down and replying in a low tone of voice):** Yes….sir (glances at Annie and leaves to go change into his costume).

**Cut to Annie and Harry**

**Annie (upset, teary eyed):** Dad, I can't believe you said all those things in front of him?!

**Harry:** Annie, I'm your father, its my job to protect you!

**Annie: (closing her eyes and heavily sighing)** Dad! You just don't understand what its like being here! Nobody acts like they do back home! We're not in Kansas anymore!

**Harry:** Annie, I know very well what Beverly Hills can do to people. I lived here all my life…

**Annie (talking back):** Ohhh c'mon dad! When you were my age, you were making babies! (cut to a dazzled Harry, whose eyes protruded outwards) And YOU'RE giving ME heat about not telling you and mom about Ty?!

**Harry (angered and shocked to hear such words coming from Annie):** You do not speak to me like that, young lady—do you understand me?!

Annie rolls her eyes and heads out towards backstage to change into her costume.

**Harry:** Annie, I'm not done with you yet—you know we're going to talk about this later! (Annie ignores him and continues walking away) Annie?!

Harry slowly turns around and stares away into thin air. He was amazed at how badly Beverly Hills was influencing his daughter. _"She never spoke to me like that before,"_ he contemplated.

**3PM, WBHH Auditorium; BRENDA and ADRIANNA (two and half hours remaining before Showtime)**

**Watch clip of the next scene on YT: youtube. com/****watch?v=9T-VE_DvhLM****  
**

**Brenda: (smiles)** That was incredible Adrianna. (Adrianna smiles back) Just give me five minutes and we'll rehearse the next part together…alright?

**Adrianna: (smiling widely)**Sure...I'm always ready

Beaming her a smile back, Brenda made her way to another classroom, next door. Upon entering, she picked up the mounted, tan colored phone, and dialed Kelly's extension. Brenda requested if Kelly could spare a few minutes to discuss some concerns she was having about Adrianna Duncan. Brenda went on to mention that **"it be good if you could tell Ryan to come down as well."**

As Brenda hung up, she felt an intense urge to pick the receiver once more and call Dylan, but she realized that, not only was it less than three hours before Showtime, but that the office telephone lines never guaranteed any sort of privacy—something she knew Dylan was very sensitive about.

She sat on top of a student desk and took out her cellphone. _"If he won't pick up, I might as well text him,"_ Brenda contemplated.

***

_**Feedback please anyone?? I'd like to know what my readers are thinking! So click that little green button and send in your reviews--it makes me write faster! **_

_** For those awaiting for some Brelly stayed tuned, you're in for a surprise! The 2nd portion of this part will be up shortly!  
**_

_**Cheers!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER, BRENDA, KELLY, AND RYAN**

**Kelly: (entering from the door)** Hey, sorry it took me a few minutes to get here. I was on the phone with the new sitter giving her directions to the house, so she could take care of Sam tonight.

**Brenda:** You know I'd do it, but considering we're both invited tonight to the same party…

**Kelly:**I know you would. (Pauses) How was your little meeting with Gabe and Jeff?

**Brenda: (shaking her head, amused)** Please, don't remind me.

**Kelly: (smirking)** Didn't work out huh?

**Brenda:** Oh—god. It was possibly one of the most uninteresting projects I've ever been offered in my life. I mean, it takes some guts to redo an Aaron Spelling classic, (looks up at Kelly) but seriously—a Melrose Place remake? (Kelly looks away with an "oh boy," expression on her face). You should have read the script—it was ridiculous (Brenda looks away).  
(PAUSE)

Both Kelly and Brenda giggle. A few moments later...

**Kelly: (serious, calm tone)** So—any news of Dylan?

**Brenda: (shaking her head as she looks up at Kelly)** Nope. I texted him about fifteen minutes ago and called earlier but he didn't pick up.

**Kelly:** Yeah same here. I called Steve during lunch, but all Dylan said to him last night was that he was going to have some dinner at the Pit, and then head back to the hotel. (PAUSES) Did Dylan ever tell you about a guy named Jonesey?

**Brenda: (turning towards Kelly, taken aback)** um…yeah. When we met in London the first time, Dylan told me everything about how (cut to Kelly) him and Valerie and this Jonesey guy helped (cut back to Brenda) rescue Erica in Mexico.

**Kelly:** Well guess who bumped into Dylan and Steve last night?

Brenda and Kelly exchange glances at one another, before Brenda finally responds.

**Brenda (surprised):** You're kidding. Jonesey?!

**Kelly: (nodding her head)** mmmhmm. Apparently he now works for the city of LA as a serviceman, and both gentlemen shared one another's company last night at the Pit while having dinner.

**Brenda:** So, that means he still may be in town…right?

**Kelly:** You would think so. That's why after our little chat here, I'm going to head down to Nat's and see if he knows anything.

**Brenda: (serious, slow tone)** If it weren't for this play, I'd have scoured the whole city by now. (PAUSE) Life can be really funny sometimes. I mean, Dylan and I lived on the same continent for so long, (cut to Kelly) yet we've never gotten the chance to cross paths again until now.

**Kelly:** Been more than four years right?

**Brenda (looking up towards Kelly): Five.**

**Kelly: (consoles Brenda by reassuring her kindly)** Well now your back and chances are Dylan McKay is still roaming the streets of Beverly Hills somewhere (lightly sighs). We just need confirmation.

**Brenda:** Its just so weird—I mean, a couple of days ago he couldn't wait to get together, and now he's not staying where he said he would be, not picking up his phone…I just can't put two and two together on this one Kelly.

**Kelly:** You still love him don't you?

**Brenda (PAUSES; directly looking Kelly in the eye):** Like how you still love _Brandon_.

Kelly remained silent. She didn't accept nor deny Brenda's statement. Instead, she blinked away trying to shift Brandon out of her thoughts. Ryan Matthews walked in right on time.

**Watch clip of the next scene on YT: youtube. com/watch?v=q11bFfBEDss****  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**4PM Cut to DONNA and DAVID at DM Collections**

The boutique beamed from the ceiling above to the ground below. Donna Martin's uniquely diverse collection of clothes shimmered beneath the illuminating white lights. One after another, the pieces of attire hung neatly from rows and rows of organized racks. The models had dropped by earlier in the morning with Antonio, for the catwalk rehearsal. Rusland Catering was on its way with the ordurbs and drinks, and the press was scheduled to arrive in less than an hour. Nothing could get better than this—or worse.

**Donna: (briskly walking towards David, ostensibly very nervous **David!?! Where are Antonio and the rest of models? They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago.

**David: (placing his coffee cup)** How should I know Donna? I've been too busy directing the band.

**Donna: (still nervous, annoyed) **Okay, well um…I--I tried calling them at least eight times already and he isn't answering—none of the girls, except for (cut to David, drinking his coffee) Taryn, Claryse, Dina, and Veronica picked up. (Cut to both David and Donna, the latter lifting her sleeve to check the time) and those four have no idea where the rest are (lets out a breath of air).

**David: (placing his coffee cup on the table)** Well, did those four say they were on their way?

**Donna:** Yes

**David:** Okay so they're on their way. Relax! (cut to Donna looking away, her right hand over her forehead as he left hand rested on her waist) I'm sure Antonio and his girls are probably headed this way. Besides, the rehearsal was perfect this morning.

**Donna:(turning to David; jumpy)** I can't relax! That—was this morning, David this--this is now.

**David: (receives a text message, takes his phone out and reads out loud)** _Dear David, I'm terribly sorry to inform you that I will be unable to conduct the photo session for this evening. _(Cut to a frantic Donna, her eyes bugging out, almost teary)_. Please excuse me as I, along with Natasha, Liona, and Francisa have fallen ill with a terrible fit of food poisoning. Again, I am truly sorry, my deepest regrets to your talented wife. Yours Respectfully,_ (David looks up at Donna) _Antonio. _

**Donna:** I knew something was wrong!

**David: (gazing onto his cell)** That bloody Brit! How could he call it off at such short notice? (Sharply turning towards Donna) Babe, no worries! Trust me, we'll—

**Donna: (boorishly replies): **Trust you, yeah David.

**David: (taken aback by Donna's attitude)**Donna.

**Donna: (begins to walk away):**You know what just forget, I'll figure this out on my own, just like how I did last time when you were in charge in New York…and we all know how that turned out don't we David?!

**David: (gently takes hold of her right arm):** Donna. You're acting like this is my fault?! I'm trying to help you here! We can book another photographer in no time.

**Donna:** And what about the models? (rambles on nervously) David, the show starts at 7, the press will be here in an hour and I have no photographer nor half of my models!

**David:** I can understand you're upset, but it'll be alright Don. I'll figure something out.

**Donna: (sharply raising her tone of voice) **No, I think you've helped enough, as the production manager for this event! And frankly David, its just not good enough!

**David: (looking away silently; his feelings hurt):** Really? (gazing at Donna right in her eyes) And I thought I was doing it because I was your husband.

David grabs his coffee cup and walks away as a frustrated Donna closes her eyes and rests the fingers of her right hand upon her forehead.

**CUT TO ANNIE AND SILVER**

**Annie (leaning her back against the dresser. Silver's reflection is seen from the make-up mirror that hung across the dresser, her arms crossed looking up at Annie)**: It was so embarrassing Silver. I mean he was just standing there, yelling at the two of us, as if we're in kindergarten or something.

**Silver:** Wow. Yeah…that sucks. I can't even imagine how awkward you two must have felt making out in front of your Dad.

**Annie: (rolling her eyes down)** You don't even know the half of it.

Dixon walked up to the girls, carrying a clipboard in his hands and a bright yellow pencil upon his right ear.

**Dixon:** Hello Ladies (turns to Silver): …and hello beautiful (gives her a little peck on her left cheek).

**Dixon: (observing Annie's long, gloomy face) **What's the matter?

**Annie: (sighing heavily) **Nothing. Just dad being dad again.

**Dixon:** Oh that? (smirks) Can you blame him though? (Silver gently punches Dixon's right shoulder)

**Annie: (her jaw dropping)** How did YOU find out?! PLEASE don't tell me Dad told you!

**Dixon: (fixing his shirt's collar as he gazed in the mirror) **Ty told me

**Annie: (looking away in awe)** TY told YOU!? (sarcastically continues) Oh well, whoop-dee-doo…now that really makes me feel better. (facing Dixon) When did he tell you?

**Dixon:** Like ten minutes ago, when he was getting out of his dressing room. (amused) Mann, Dad must've really let him have it. Don't sweat it though—I mean after the play its Parrtaay time! (turns and looks at Silver, who couldn't help but let out a little laugh after observing Dixon's goofiness.

**Annie: (gathering her things together)** I need to go talk to him. (as Annie begins to walk away, she suddenly stops and returns, taking a few steps backwards, surprised that Dixon mentioned the DM party) You're coming to the party tonight too? (shooting a sharp look at Silver as if she is demanding an explanation from her; Silver looks embarrassed) (Annie to Silver): You invited him?!

Before Silver could respond, Dixon took the initiative to answer

**Dixon:** The hell she did! We're a couple. Couples go everywhere together.

**Annie:(smiling out of frustration)** Great. Just dandy! First my mom, now my brother. You might as well have invited Grandma Wilson too Silver! (sighs lightly) I gotta go find Ty and apologize to him (begins walking away).

**Silver: (uncrossing her arms, briskly walking alongside Annie)** Annie, look! Before you get upset and jump to some weird conclusion, about how this may seem like some crazy sort of a setup for a Wilson Family Reunion, (both girls stop in the middle of the hallway, camera cuts to Silver) I just want you to know that tonight is a big night for you. Conquer that stage and trust me—I won't let Naomi make a joke out of you (pats her left shoulder gently, as Annie lets out a little smile). I promise.

**Annie (acknowledging Silver's sincere words):** Thanks. (lets out a little smile) Your concern really means a lot Silver.

Dixon walks towards both Silver and Annie

**Dixon: (looking at both the girls)** Everything cool here? (turns to Silver) Um, Ms. Walsh is backstage, wants to talk to you pronto and um (turns to Annie) Mom and Dad are here. They want to speak to you in Dad's office.

Silver nods and looks up at Annie as expressions of subtle concern emerge upon her face.

**Annie: (her eyes bulging out towards Dixon)** Are you kidding me? What're they doing here so early?! The evening hasn't even begun and I feel overwhelmed already

**Silver:** Don't panic. Don't talk back to them. Just be calm and honest. (Annie looks away, closing her eyes as she lightly lets out a breath of air).

**Silver:** Good luck (heads out to meet up with Brenda next door).

**Dixon:(Taking hold of Annie by her shoulders; reassuring his sister in a slow and calm tone)** Chill. Just chill a'ight. Like Silver said, don't fight 'em, just listen (cut to Annie looking down) and they'll let you explain after they finish. (Annie looks up directly at Dixon) You are going to kick that play's ass tonight girl! Just focus, okay? Focus. (Annie nods in agreement as Dixon lets go of her) I gotta go check the sound backstage. I'll see ya during showtime?

**Annie:(responding in a whisper-like tone)** Yeah…

**Watch clip of the next scene on YT: youtube. com/****watch?v=zJjgAzhCC4o****  
**

***

_**Chapter 13 and 14 is portion 2 of part 3. I'm currently working on the other half which I believe will clarify where each character stands, except for maybe a couple of characters who still need some development. Stay tuned and please send in your reviews! I hope the story is making sense and that you're enjoying it! Regarding the Youtube clips, I'm only including the ones I believe will flow well with my story. I'm not sure how well it would play out, if you delete those videos from the story--so if you have the time and patience, I highly recommend you to watch them as it will hopefully, enhance your vivid imaginations! Season's Greetings and a Happy New Year!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**EPISODE 2: "And Let the Show Begin..." PORTION 3 OF PART 3**_

_**4:30PM, Casa Sanders; JANET and STEVE**_

**Janet (searching through her closet, trying to find the next best dress available): **I can't decide which one to go with _(turning around to face Steve who sat on the bed trying to figure out a word problem from Maddy's math homework). _

**Steve: (holding the math worksheet along with a notebook underneath for support. He held a pencil in his left hand and raised his right eyebrow as he read the question out loud** At your skating party you notice 30 legs on the outdoor rink. How many people and dogs are on the outdoor rink?_ (Janet takes out two red dresses and places them on the bed next to Steve)_. Well, _(fidgeting his pencil as he tried to conceal his embarrassment for not knowing the answer)_…see this is a subjective question. Kinda like _"who came first, the chicken or the egg?" _(Jibing pompously) So, I guess it would depend on who bothered to shave first—the people or the dogs? ha ha ha.

**Janet: (placing her hands upon his shoulders, she calmly replies looking right in his eyes)** Steve. Honey. Please stop before our only daughter hurts you. _(pulling her hands to herself, she picked up one of the red dresses off the bed) _Besides, you need to get ready. We don't have much time.

**Steve: (snorts)** Well so much for lightening up the mood. (Places the worksheet inside the notebook) Eh, I got the rest of the weekend to work on this anyway.

**Janet: (cheerless, removing the hanger from one of the red dresses) **Yeah well…today was a real waste. Didn't accomplish a single task. All thanks to expecting, the unexpected.

**Steve: (getting off the bed, placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans)** Janet, I know you wanted an answer from them, but don't you think you're being just a little too hard on yourself? . _(Cut back to Janet observing her dress front and back)_. I mean, you only gave the interview yesterday honey. Maybe they're thinkin' it over, y'know?_ (cut back to Steve as Janet walks towards the mirror with the dress occupying her hands)_ I guess we'll hear something by Monday.

**Janet: (walking to the mirror as she held a long red dress by the hanger. Janet pressed it against herself, analyzing whether or not it suited her as she faced Steve's reflection in the mirror)** That's not the point Steve and NO I am not overreacting. (sighs and turns around with a frown, camera cuts to Steve) Maybe this one is a bit too mature for a not-so-formal party.

**Steve: (annoyed but tries to reassure his wife)** Hey—what's with you lately. _(Steve pulls his hands out of his pockets, and towards Janet's face. Trying to comfort his wife's insecurities, he caresses her hair)_ It's gonna be okay baby.

**Janet: (closing her eyes nervously, she looks down)** You keep saying that _(cut to Steve whose eyes follow Janet's motions)_…that it's going to be okay, that things will work out. _(Janet turns her head up. Facing Steve, she firmly continued speaking, looking at him right in the eyes)_ But I just don't see any reality in that happening._ (An annoyed Steve pulls his hands from Janet's face and looked away)_ We can't keep going on like this Steve. It's going to tear us apart, its going to tear our family apart—our home...

**Steve (sharply turning to Janet):** So what do you want me to do Janet?! Beg my father for a few nickels and dimes so that everything turns picture-perfect again?

**Janet: (speaking firmly)** No.

**Steve: (heavily sighing and looks away)** Every couple, every marriage has its share of ordeals...its highs and lows. Then why can't you just trust me on this one Janet?!

**Janet: (calm; assertive)** Because you don't understand where I'm coming from…you just don't. (walking away towards the closet, leaving behind an aggravated Steve)

_**5PM, WBHH Auditorium: **_**youtube .com/watch?v=Vf0nQgyzEz4**

**5:05PM Cut to the Beverly Hills Hotel; VALERIE and DYLAN**

The City of Angels, glistened with its bright array of night lights, as Dylan McKay stood gazing at the paranomic view from his window.

**Valerie: (appears from the background as she comes out of the bathroom, garbed in a white towel;)** Now, that's what you call a bath. No wonder service like this doesn't come cheap (grins).

**Dylan:(taking a sip of wine)** Nope. And from what you've explained today, (turns to Valerie) Derek doesn't either. Smart man, that Daniels—(cut back to Dylan) you'd think after ten months of lying behind my back, _(places the glass of wine on top of a cherry-oak side table which stood next to him)_ and robbing me of my own finances, I would have given up any idea of getting even _(crossing his arms across his chest)._ (Cut to Valerie) Y'know—just be a nice guy and call it a day. Nice guys are fine: you have to have somebody to take advantage of...(cut to Dylan) but they always finish last.

**Val: (sauntering towards Dylan)** Well, unlike you and me…not many people know what their life's worth is. I do. _(She stops to face Dylan, who stood inches apart from Valerie) (cut back to Valerie, in whose voice much intensity had grown)_ Sixty grand—that's what the bastard pinched away from me. I was going to get it back _(pauses and responds in a whisper-like tone)_ and I will _(cut to Dylan slightly nodding his head in agreement)_. But, _(Valerie seductively wraps her arms around Dylan's neck, lightly sighing) _what better timing than the present, for payback eh? _(She sensuously smiles and continues) _By the way, Dylan, it's awfully generous of you to allow me, to be your date tonight to this party.

**Dylan:(responds almost coldly, yet in a calm and firm tone)** This isn't a date Val _(brushes off her arms away from his neck)_. Just a nice dose of medicine some of us will be in need of tonight.

**Valerie:(walking away and towards the closet) **Oooh, should I take that as a threat? Sense it as a statement of vengeance?

**Dylan: (responds in a casually unaffected fashion)** I'm not threatening you. No. _(shaking his head lightly as he gently took out a fresh white towel out of the cabinet and immediately followed by closing it; Close up of Dylan)_ I'm just tired of fighting deception.

**Valerie: (walking towards the closet)** Aren't we all? Well, I'm going to go and change. Hopefully, I'll find something for tonight's occasion.

**Dylan:(lightly sighing as he looked up at her)** You'll figure something out—always do. Just be ready by the time I'm done showering.

**Valerie: (her voice slightly echoing from the closet)** Sure, no problem.

Dylan had securely entered the bathroom, which paved the way for Valerie to cautiously enter back into the room. She could hear the sounds of the water, splashing against the walls in the shower. Vigilantly, she made herself towards Dylan's cell phone, grasping it almost instantly. Searching through his "Recent Messages" and "Missed Calls" folders, Valerie's inquisitive nature grew with every click of the button she made. _"Fourteen missed calls, and three unread text messages,"_ she contemplated. _(Camera cuts to the screen of the phone, where all three messages are shown listed as "from Brenda Walsh." Valerie selects the first message, which read:_** "where are u and why aren't you answering? Plz call bck asap – Bren" **_She then proceeded to read the second message. It read the following:_ **"Dylan, what's wrong? Plz pick up. Kelly and I are worried. I miss you, I love you –Brenda" **

Valerie didn't bother moving on to the third, and final message.

Without giving it a second thought, she instantly proceeded to not only delete Brenda's messages, but also her thirteen missed calls (one call being from Kelly). She looked up and mischievously let out a smile._ "I'm really tired too,"_ she whispered to herself.

_**WBHH, Auditorium, Backstage; DIXON and HANNAH ZUCKERMAN VASQUEZ**_

**Dixon: (briskly walking up towards Hannah; almost panicking:** Hannah?! Hannah! What are these so called last minute changes I've suddenly received with the lights?

**Hannah:(adjusting her headset)** I don't know. Ask Silver.

**Dixon:** Silver's dealing with enough already. You're the Sound Operator, we work off the same script...shouldn't you know something?!

**Hannah: (turns around to face Dixon; replying him in an assertive tone, a quality seemingly inherited from her mother, Andrea)** No, because its not part of my job description. Dixon, I'm only stepping in here to help out, because Jeremy is out sick with pink-eye_ (cut to an impatient Dixon, who looks up and away, pursing his lips)._ Besides, (adjusting her mic) Navid has assigned me to do a story on the play—and that's the main reason for my presence here in the first place.

**Dixon: (sarcastically)** Thanks Hannah. (sighs) You've been of great help...(Hannah slightly glared at Dixon as he began walking away)

**Watch clip of next scene: youtube. com/watch?v=fuOBb3JzkpM**

**Dixon:** I know! But look at this! _(opens up his black notebook to show the supposed modifications),_ who's bright idea was it to change the positions and cues of the lights NOW!? We didn't rehearse any of this.

**Silver:** Didn't you check your email?! I sent you the new one like, right after rehearsal yesterday!

**Dixon:** YESTERDAY? AFTER rehearsal?! What good does that do?!

**Silver (heavily sighing as she closes her eyes):** Alright look, don't worry I'll guide you. _(Grabs his hand and walks him towards the corner of the sound room)._ Here, _(hands him a different headset)_ put these on and just listen in when I cue you during the show. _(placing her hands upon Dixon's shoulders)_ DON'T MESS THIS UP! _(Silver jetted off upstairs to check up on the sound, calling out to Hannah as she quickly trotted towards her, "Hannaah!") _

**Dixon: (irritated; places the new headset upon his head)** Mann, I can't believe this. All that work for nothing…(grumbles to himself as he takes his position)

_**HARRY and DEBBIE in the Audience**_

**Harry:** I still don't think it was the brightest of ideas to place her in the lead—especially with that kid Collins. Is he tagging along to that party on Wilshire tonight too?

**Debbie:** Annie only mentioned that she and Dixon would be accompanied by Silver. Besides, even if he is, Harry, I'll be there. _(Harry looks away. His wife tries to comfort him) _Look, Annie is talented and beautiful. You heard Ms. Walsh loud and clear just as I did… (proudly continues) only my daughter could pull off the lead at such short notice. She just needs a little space.

**Harry:(nervously replies)** She's only sixteen! _(pauses and let's a little breath of air out as he looks away from his wife)_

**Debbie: (exchanging a few gazes with her husband, before calmly replying)** We're just going to have to trust her with this one.

**Harry:** It isn't Annie who I don't trust—it's the boys here and their raging hormones. (Turns to his wife) I'll admit, I was no exception—and we used to think _those_ days were something. (Cut to Debbie) Deb, the boys here are not your typical chip off the old block. They have no sense of what it means to give respect, or attain values or have morals…

**Debbie: (amused)** Harry! They're teenagers, not senior citizens at a bingo tournament for God-sakes! (cut to Harry) You're just going to have to realize that our daughter is growing up. (cut to Debbie) We need to give Annie some room, and ensure her that we fully trust her. _(cut to both Harry and Debbie)_ If we can't do that much, (turning to Harry) she'll just act out more.

Harry nodded in agreement as both husband and wife sat in their respective seats in the auditorium, awaiting the commencement of the show.

_**RYAN and KELLY taking their seats**_

**Ryan:** So, we made it on time

**Kelly:** Yes, thankfully. I thought that sitter was never going to show up

Both sat on their respective seats.

**Ryan: (turning to Kelly; his left arm resting on the small yellow arm of the seat)** Yeah, it must be hard, arranging for a sitter every time you want to make plans.

**Kelly:** Well, until recently it never really was a major problem. Sometimes a few adjustments are made here and there according to the circumstances…but most of the time its fine.

**Ryan: (nodding his head in agreement)** Yeah...so um, uh...speaking of plans...do you have any for the rest of the night?

**Kelly:** Um, actually, yeah. I'm going to be heading out to my sister-in-law's boutique on Wil...

**Ryan:** Donna Martin is your sister-in-law? (Kelly nods with a smile) Wow. That's uh, that's Impressive (Ryan smiles). My cousins love her collection.

**Kelly:** Yes, she's very talented. (PAUSES before asking) Would you like to join me?

**Ryan:** You mean to the party? Tonight?

**Kelly:** Mmmhmm

**Ryan: (flabbergasted)** Yeah, sure, I'd be honored.

**Kelly:** Okay, great. We can head out after the performance. Brenda said it should be done by 6:30. (Ryan nods)

**Ryan:(after a few moments of silence between the two)** Well, back to baby-sitting. I think its admirable how courageous you are. (cut to an slightly amused Kelly) I mean, you make it look so simple—so doable. (PAUSES, cut to Ryan) I hope Sammy's father realizes what he's missing out on. _(Kelly's smiles slowly fade away as she is slightly saddened to once again be reminded of Brandon. Whether she heard his name from either Brenda, or Ryan…it always seemed to string a ray of emotions in her heart) _I mean, he seems like a cool guy—traveling the world, chasing story after story.

**Kelly: (responding in a low whisper-like tone)** Yeah…

Before Ryan could progress further, both realized that the auditorium was quickly filling up with an array of people. Within a few moments, the beaming white lights sank into deep blue rays of color. The curtains parted, and the show had made its welcome.

**Watch clip of next scene: youtube. com/watch?v=TkyrTe3hIYk**

*******

**_I plan on concluding the play in the next chapter and then dive into Donna's grand boutique opening + fashion show. I think you're in for a surprise ! I hope you took a few moments to also watch the clips from Youtube, simply because the story will make more sense! (Remember, no spaces in between the link provided!)  
_**

**_As always, please take a few moments to leave your thoughts and comments! C'mon...press that cute little green button and let me hear you out (pretty please... :D ) Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! Happy New Year everyone!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**6:25PM JANET and STEVE Driving to DM Collections**  
After dropping Maddy off at Nat's residence, the Sanders headed towards DM Collections Grand Opening and Fashion Show Party on Wilshire. Janet quietly drove as Steve remained silent, gazing out his passenger window. The cold sentiments between them were obvious, as the aroma was anything but cheerful. Twenty minutes had come to pass since their departure, and they were only minutes away from the event.

**Janet:** _(her hands coordinated the steering wheel as her eyes remained on the road. Her cell rang):_ Can you get that please?

Steve reached out for the phone, pressing the shiny green button to answer it.

**Steve: **Hello?

Cut to a close-up of Donna at DM Collections. A spectacularly large, rectangular shaped window sat behind her from which an array of journalists and press photographers are visible.

**Donna:** Steve—Hi! Where are you guys?

**Steve: **(his left hand held the cell phone as he slowly looked up at Janet) Hey Donna, we're a few minutes away.

**Donna:** Is Janet with you?

**Steve:** (sighs as he blinks) …yes

**Donna: **(a slight grin appearing upon her face) Okay perfect! So, I guess I'll see you guys in a few minutes then?

**Steve:** Yup—see ya (a "beep" can be heard as Steve hangs up)

**Janet **_(turning her head towards Steve as she raised her eyebrows slightly; she shifted her eyes back on the road)_: Everything okay?

**Steve: **(gazing out of his passenger window, trying to keep the conversation as brief as possible): Yeah I guess.

Janet nodded silently. A few minutes had passed and she decided to strike up a conversation—at least indulge in some _"little talk."_

**Janet:** I know how…sensitive you are about me, or anyone else driving your car.

Steve remained hushed and continued to gaze out the window. He could care less about Janet driving his car. After all, she wasn't just _anyone_. He had tried endlessly to reach out and comfort Janet. Somehow, however, his encouraging words didn't generate much positive influence upon her and this discouraged Steve immensely.

**Janet (hitting the brakes gently as both stopped at a red light): **The mechanic left a message after lunch today…car should be done and in by tomorrow morning.

**Steve (low-tone of voice):** Fine…

**Janet: (slowly turning her head towards Steve, her eyes downcast) **How long do you plan on giving me the silent treatment and one word responses?

**Steve (turning his head slowly away from the window; directly looking into his wife's eyes):** As long as you don't trust me that everything is going to be okay. _(Turns and stares at the dashboard; Cut to a close up of Janet who shakes her head in disagreement)._

**Janet:** You know, sometimes, you don't make any sense…at all

**Steve: (immediately reacts by turning the radio on; rock music boomed in the car as Steve replied assertively)**: How about we just get to this party in peace, okay?

_"What an unbelievable man,"_ Janet contemplated to herself as she shook her head in disbelief. She hit the accelerator and continued driving towards Wilshire.

**The Beverly Hills Hotel, DYLAN and VALERIE**

Dylan swung around after picking out a gray colored jacket from his closet. Walking towards the dresser, he threw the jacket onto the bed, and clasped his dad's watch around his left wrist.

**Dylan (adjusting the watch upon his wrist):** Val you ready yet? We're going to be late

**Valerie: (her voice barely audible from the bathroom) **Yup, comiiing!

**Dylan: (to himself)** Typical

Appearing before him in a well-fitted black dress, Valerie strutted herself towards Dylan and span around in a semi-circle, hoping to draw out a comment or two from him. Upon seeing her reflection in the mirror, Dylan turned around.

**Valerie (her arms in the air gently glide down to her sides):** So, how do I look?

**Dylan: (fixing his watch)** Acceptable

**Valerie: (frowns)** Well thanks a lot.

**Dylan (sighing heavily):** You look fantastic Val…but are you sure you know what party you're going to be attending? _(turning around and grabbing his jacket. Properly adjusting it as he gazed in the mirror)  
_  
**Valerie (smiling as she walked behind and towards Dylan):** I've been reading about it in the paper for the last month and a half now. It's been big news, especially in Buffalo.

**Dylan (looking and speaking to Valerie's reflection in the mirror): **Buffalo? New York?

**Valerie: **The one and only _(reaches out to fix his collar from behind)_

**Dylan:** When did you get back into town?

**Valerie (shrewdly smiling):** Last night

**Dylan: (surprised, immediately turning around, his voice slightly raised) **Last night?!

Valerie turned around to grab her purse off the bed, near the pillows**. **_**"Mmhmm,"**_ she responded.

**Dylan:** _(Walking towards Valerie, he places his right hand in his pocket, and points about inquisitively with his left index finger)_ So let me take a wild guess Val, you haven't met up with anyone since you got back, except for me. (Cut to Valerie)

**Valerie:** Well, _(directing her eye's towards Dylan's shiny watch)_ in about forty-five minutes, I will, but till then, no not yet (grinning)

**Dylan:** You're unbelievable you know that?

**Valerie (replying in an unbothered tone):** Oh Dylan, hush. I had to see you first. Couldn't let you live in the dark, while knowing full well what Derek's been up to with your money, and mine.  
Besides, I love surprises—especially good ones _(Cut to both Valerie and Dylan: Valerie leans in and brushes her lips against his left cheek to meet with a brief and soft kiss. Both pause and gaze directly at one another) [Seductive music begins playing in the background]_ C'mon, we don't want to be late, now do we?

Valerie began walking towards the door as the camera slowly zoomed in on Dylan. Valerie was just being, well, _Valerie_ but Dylan felt cornered, almost as if he was once again in the midst of a setup. Suddenly, something just didn't feel right or proper anymore about Valerie, and Dylan was determined to find out why--just not yet.

**West Beverly Hills High, Auditorium:** **youtube. com/watch?v=2fZi0-RQMgk**

**DAVID and DONNA, DM Collections**

**David (speaking on the phone in an infuriated tone):** What do you mean he's not available?! Look, I called about ten minutes ago and was informed by, _(flips a few sheets of paper from his clipboard to find the specific name)_ "Leslie," his secretary that Jacq was off for the rest of evening. _(Donna slowly approaches David from behind). (PAUSES as expressions of anger appear upon his face)_ You know what? You go to hell _(harshly hangs up the phone)_

**Donna (softly):** David…is everything alright?

**David: (close up of David as he swings around and sarcastically responds) **Aaah, your royal highness—what a pleasure it is to see you once again. _(Cut to Donna who crosses her arms) (Cut to David)_ Not that I like answering a question with a question, but does everything look alright to you? _(Donna looked away with concern; her arms still crossed)_ You know this is supposedly a high-class town where _(cut to David)_ people are expected to keep their word. Jacq Ricardo certainly isn't living up to those expectations.

**Donna (trying to be humble and understanding):** Jacq Ricardo…the professional photographer from "Nylon," magazine?

**David: (looking up, expressionless as he scanned through the yellow pages) **No Donna, Jacq Ricardo, Little Ricky's make believe Cuban uncle.

**Donna (exasperated):** David, I was just asking. You can cut the cold vibes now!

**David: (Amused): **Cold vibes, right, look who's talking._ (Grabs a up a red sharpie to encircle another telephone number of a professional photo agency. David proceeded to pick up the phone's receiver and dial) _

**Donna: (firmly answering back)** You know, this isn't fair _(David stops dialing and turns to Donna)_—I need your support right now, I need you to understand what a mess we are in….

**David: (gently thumping the receiver back; his voice slightly raised):** Yeah well, you did a pretty d a m n good job of that this afternoon.

**Donna: **David…

**David (irritated):** You know it's bad enough that you have absolutely no regard for anybody except for yourself and your pompous ass clients. Now, you've got some nerve to throw your frustrations at me Donna.

**Donna (defensive):** Oh, so what…you think I've just made all of this overnight for my own sake? That it's just about me and not you, not us?

**David: (closing the thick stumpy phone book) **Right now is neither the time, nor the place to discuss this. _(Cut to Donna)_. I'm gonna go make a few more calls and hopefully find you a photographer. _(Takes out a tied pair of scissors which were bound together by a blue ribbon. David, gently grasped Donna's wrist, and placed the scissors in the palm of her hand)_ its show time

Leaving behind a distressed Donna, David walked away with the phone book and red sharpie in his hand. Despite their differences, David knew he was the only one Donna could ever depend and rely upon—especially, in times of crisis. With less than an hour remaining before the fashion show, will Donna be able to pull off a mind-blowing event without risking everything she had worked so hard to achieve? The media needed only a single excuse and the results would be devastating. Donna Martin would end up straight into the garbage bin of the fashion industry, just like her previous competitors. Sure she had become a brand name, but the press and paparazzi would have a field day exploiting the famous designer, if given even the slightest chance to do so.

FADE INTO COMMERCIAL

BACK FROM COMMERCIAL...

**West Beverly Hills High, Auditorium:youtube. com/watch?v=eCBBfH5fCoE**

**Harry (to Debbie):** Wasn't as nerve wracking to watch as I thought it would be

**Debbie (smiling as the auditorium beamed with applause):** I told you so _(Harry nods in agreement)_

Amidst the crowd, both Kelly and Ryan began walking towards the stage to congratulate Brenda.

**Ryan (to Kelly):** That was pretty good (Kelly nods in agreement). (Lowering his tone, so that others around them couldn't hear) Um, did you talk to Adrianna?

**Kelly:** Yeah, I did.

**Ryan:** ...and?

**Kelly: **She's definitely using, no doubt about that. But it isn't really her fault. I mean, you should have seen the amount of pressure her mother was putting on her.

**Ryan: **Yeah, that's uh...that's unfortunate

Both were nearing the stage and Kelly called out to Brenda from afar

**Kelly (seeking Brenda's attention in the noisy auditorium):** Brenda!

Brenda was congratulating and complementing Annie for giving a brilliant performance, _"you were great,"_ she said with a smile.

**Brenda: **_(still on stage and turning away from Annie as she caught Kelly and Ryan's attention. She gave a quick wave as she approached them)_ Hey guys! Did you enjoy the show?

**Ryan: **Very. You should've seen the crowd. Everyone was…actually paying attention. Hats off to ya

**Brenda: **Thanks Ryan. Nice shirt by the way, you should wear blue more often (smiling)

**Ryan: (chuckles) **Thanks

**Kelly: (handing her a small potted plant)** Ooh—this is for you…congratulations _(smiling)_

**Brenda: (giggling) **Um…thanks…wasn't this in your office?

Ryan slowly beamed a quick gaze at an embarrassed Kelly, who sought refuge by looking away and ignoring Brenda's observation. Harry and Debbie appeared from the crowd and strolled towards the front of the stage.

**Harry:** So, Ms. Walsh **(protruding his hand forward to shake hers)** Performance of a lifetime. (Brenda and Harry shake hands) I'm sure West Beverly won't forget this debut and you practically saving us from utter shame at the last minute. Congratulations.

**Brenda (humbled):** Thank you Harry, but I only encouraged them. The kids were the real stars here—they did an amazing job.

**Debbie (replies in a sweet and calm manner): **That's because they had an amazing director _(Kelly nods in agreement as Brenda humbly lowers her head). _Thank you Brenda, for giving Annie this opportunity, I'm sure you've made her a very happy girl.

**Harry:** …certainly surprised me

**Brenda: **Well your daughter is a gifted young person—actually she puts a lot of the pros to shame _(looks up to her right as the camera cuts to Annie and Silver laughing away wildly)._

**Cut back to Harry, Debbie, Ryan, Kelly, and Brenda**

**Kelly: **Well, um, if you're free now I guess we need to head down to the office. I talked to Adrianna's mother and let's just say she wasn't a happy camper.

**Brenda (concerned):** How's Adrianna doing?

**Kelly:** She's not taking it very well _(turning towards Harry and Debbie)_

**Debbie (slowly looking up at Harry): **Well, I guess I'll leave you three to take care of business then _(turning to look at Brenda, Kelly, and Ryan)_

**Harry:** What about the party, didn't you want me to drop you off?

Debbie remained still—she didn't have an answer. Harry had originally intended to drive his wife down to the boutique, and made no other alternative arrangements should plans have to change. However, now that Adrianna's troubles had resurfaced into the limelight, plans _needed_ to change.

**Brenda: **Well, it shouldn't take that long with Adrianna…should it?_ (looking at Ryan and Kelly. Brenda began walking down the steps and off the stage)._

**Ryan:** No, I don't think so. We just have to go over a few issues, academics and otherwise.

**Kelly: **Actually, Ryan if you don't mind I think its best if Brenda and I spoke to her. I don't know how comfortable she would feel, considering she didn't get to perform tonight.

**Ryan (placing his hands inside of his pockets; his shoulders shrugged as he nodded his head):** Yeah, I think you're right. I would suggest, however, that_ (looks up at Harry)_ being the principal, maybe you should be present.

**Harry:** No, I think Kelly's right. You two can get through to her better than I can _(cut to Kelly and Brenda), (cut back to Harry)_, but after you're done, I'll talk to Adrianna and see what options we can come up with.

**Brenda (nods and turns to Debbie):**Debbie If you'd like, we can go together to the boutique? I'm heading out to Donna's party myself

**Kelly: **Yeah, us too—ooh wait, I picked up your dress from the cleaners—_(cut to Brenda)_ the one you wanted to wear—_(cut to Kelly)_ it's at my house.

Brenda had completely forgotten that she had requested Kelly earlier in the day, to kindly take the dress she had planned on wearing for Donna's party, to the dry-cleaners.

**Brenda (closing her eyes briefly as she sighed):** I completely forgot

**Debbie (blinking towards them before turning to Harry who shrugged his shoulders): **Oh, _(turning towards Brenda)_ I don't want to delay your arrangements. I'll grab a ride with Annie and the kids—it should be fine.

**Ryan (to Brenda and Kelly):** Well, why don't you ladies hitchhike together and I _(looks at Debbie) _can take you the party. We can all meet up at the store.

**Debbie (humbly replying):** Well, that's awfully considerate of you, Ryan, but I really don't want to impose

**Ryan (taking his hands of out of pockets): **It's no trouble at all (looks at Harry) I mean, if you uh don't have a problem with it?

**Harry: (his hands in his pockets) **No, no, not at all. Its fine by me. _(Looks at Debbie, who quickly glances at her husband and then towards Ryan) _

**Debbie (hesitant yet confident):** Okay…sure. Thank you.

**Ryan (gesturing with his arms outward): **Lead the way…

**Debbie (giving Harry a gentle pat on his right shoulder): **I'll call you when I get there _(begins walking towards the exit)_

**Harry (to Debbie):** Okay _(turning to Brenda and Kelly)_ Let's get this over with

The trio headed towards the Guidance Office to meet up with Adrianna Duncan and her mother. Though Brenda was in no mood to deal with Adrianna and her troubles, she realized that there was no time like the present.

Harry and Kelly were discussing the LA Unified School District's recent budget crisis, and how its devastating effects could lead to almost 2000 teachers getting laid off. Though Brenda was physically listening, spiritually and mentally she was elsewhere. She couldn't help but stroll into past memories, of her days in school with her high school sweetheart, Dylan McKay. It felt like a movie playing in her head.

Apart from Stuart Carson, Dylan McKay was the only man Brenda had ever connected with at the deeper end. However, she couldn't help but think about David and their unexpected kiss either. The thought of facing him tonight in Donna's presence terrified Brenda, to say the least.

How could she face her best friend Donna and confront her husband about what had unfolded between them all in one night? It wasn't going to be easy, and Brenda knew it all too well.

**Kelly (garnering attention): **Brenda?

Brenda blinked a few times before recollecting her thoughts back towards Adrianna.

**Kelly: **You ready?

**Brenda (nodding):** Yeah…absolutely…let's go

**Harry (to both of them): **Good Luck

Both Kelly and Brenda entered the Principal's office in the Guidance Center. Harry certainly felt out of place for a few moments since it had been _his_ daughter who had replaced the official lead. However, business needed to be taken care of regardless of the outcomes that had emerged tonight.

**WBHH, Parking Lot. Dixon, Silver, Annie, & Navid Walking:**

**Silver (hysterically laughing alongside Dixon, who had his left arm around her shoulders and back): **…I know I loved that part. Ty was so into it!

**Annie (gently punches Silver's shoulder):** Shut up! He was not…we were acting!

**Dixon: (rolling his eyes away with a smile)** Well, it was definitely convincing—definitely. **(To Silver):** You should post that in the funnies section of your blog!

**Silver: **Without a doubt! (winks) Can you imagine how many hits I would get? Epic.

**Annie: **Please—don't do that _(Dixon and Silver keep laughing as an embarrassing grin formed across Annie's face)_ You guys can be so immature sometimes

**Dixon:** Nah, I'm just in the mood to Pa-a-r-t-ay!

**Silver(rolling her eyes):** I bet you—you're going to be incredibly bored.

**Dixon (inquisitive look upon his face):** A room full of celebs, photogs, and hot young models—I don't think so!

**Silver (grinning):** We'll see

**NAVID SHIRAZI **catches up with the trio as he runs up towards them.

**Navid (calling out):** Hey guys—wait up!

Annie turns around as Silver rolls her eyes and Dixon lets out an amused smile.

**Annie: **Hi Navid

**Navid (catching his breath):** Hey Annie. Congratulations...you were great tonight

**Annie (courteous):** Thanks

**Navid (continuing):** I didn't know you were the lead _(Navid passes right by Silver and Dixon, immediately striking up a conversation with Annie. Dixon and Silver definitely noticed and began glancing towards each other.)_

**Annie:** Trust me, I wasn't planning on it. Adrianna wasn't feeling too well, so Ms. Walsh assigned me the role at the last minute.

**Dixon (interrupting):** Way last minute…_ (Navid turns around to face Dixon and continues walking backwards)_ exactly fifteen minutes before Showtime, _(cut to Dixon and Silver)_ now only my sister can pull that off _(Navid smiles)_

**Navid (to Annie; his fingers resting in his pockets): **Well um, I took about two rolls of film. I'll let you have a copy of the pictures after Hannah's done developing them.

**Annie (smiling):** Great—thanks!

**Navid: (courteous) **You're welcome. I was um, hoping maybe tomorrow I can call you sometime—setup an interview for the story?

**Annie:** Sure, no problem (Smiling politely)

Silver and Dixon glance towards one another

**Silver (leaning in near Dixon's ear): **interview my ass...he so wants her!

**Dixon:** mmmhmmm…Besides, Hannah told me she was doing the story on the play.

**Silver:** 411 Major Horndog Alert! Beware!

Silver approached her car and proceeded to open the door with her keys. Dixon parted to walk towards the passenger seat, while Annie decided to take the backseat behind Silver. Before Navid could sit next to Annie, Silver momentarily questioned his motives.

**Silver: **Um, what do you think you're doing?

**Navid (looking up at Silver):** Hitching a ride with you guys to DM's. _(Cut to Silver looking away sighing)_ Even though I prefer my Lamborghini, but I suppose this will do _(grins mischievously) (Cut back Annie and Dixon looking at each other)_ Besides, you promised me _(cut to Navid)_ a ticket in _(flashes his teeth as he smiles gleefully). _

**Silver:** You are such a dweeb **(turns to Annie)** How about your mom, she's coming right?

Dixon pull Navid away from the car and to the side as the girls chatted it up.

**Annie (to Silver):** My dad should be giving her a ride. I gave her the directions you emailed me.

**Dixon (his arm around Navid's shoulder, reminding him in a low tone of voice): **Ahem, look here mann; you better keep your hands to yourself and your pants where they belong tonight, o-kay? _(bugging his eyes out and into Navid's)_

**Navid (slapping Dixon's arm away gently, whispering back):** Dude, what the hell? We're just going as friends.

**Dixon:** Good, well just reminding yourself that… (nods) let's keep it that way _(pats Navid's back)_ (To Silver and Annie) Okay! Let's do this!_ (Opens the door and takes a seat. Silver, Annie, and Navid follow). _

**WBHH, Hallway: youtube. com/watch?v=E7pXCMFGh5A**

**Cut to Ryan and Debbie**

**Ryan (driving): **Just one last turn and we should be there…hopefully we'll find some parking.

**Debbie: **I hope we didn't miss it. Gosh…can't believe all this traffic.

**Ryan:** Rush Hour—yup, everyone's going home from work. Takes some time to get used to.

**Debbie: (looking down at the dashboard with an amused smile across her face): **No kidding.

**Ryan:** It must be quite an adjustment for you and your family to be making _(Debbie looks up at Ryan)_…I mean, the whole small town to a big city transition.

**Debbie: (sighing)** Yes._(PAUSE) _It isn't easy—at all (smirks) Just the other day Annie and I went shopping and came upon a pair of jeans, and I was just stunned: $250, for a pair of jeans?! _(Ryan smiled and nodded his head)_.

**Debbie (continuing): **I mean, call me a cheapskate if you will, but even if you _can_ afford it, why in the world would you want to pay so much for a pair of jeans??

**Ryan: **Welcome to Beverly Hills (smiles) and no you're not a cheapskate. My grandfather and I used to always get into arguments about that kind of stuff.

**Debbie:** You grew up here?

**Ryan: **Palm Springs. (Debbie nods) Yup. He was a pretty eccentric guy—gave me just enough to cover the essentials. The rest he donated to charity.

**Debbie:** Wow

**Ryan: **I probably would have done the same thing. I mean, I'm a small town kid…grew up mostly in Michigan.

**Debbie: (pleasantly surprised) **Oh, you're from the Midwest?

**Ryan: (nods)** Then my parents moved to the Springs _(cut to Debbie smiling)_…and here_ (cut to Ryan)_ I am.

**Debbie:** And your parents, are they still in Palm Springs?

**Ryan (his smile disappears and his tone lowers): **No…(pauses)…no (cut to Debbie) (Cut back to Ryan): They're having tea with the angels up there (slight smirk).

**Debbie (pauses, lowering her eyes):**…I'm sorry

**Ryan: (shaking his head)** Don't be. I mean, I've been so fortunate—it'd be unfair to ask for more (cut to Debbie smiling)

**Ryan: (taking a turn)** Aaah, and here we are. DM Collections.

As we cut into DM Collections on Wilshire Blvd, Britney Spears_ "Circus,"_ begins playing in the background:

**youtube. com/watch?v=PqtJAu8WYFM&fmt=18**

**DM Collections ("Circus" by Britney still playing in the background)**

**Kristen De Santos from E! NEWS:** And the traffic is at a halt and the crowds are growing even bigger, right here on Wilshire Blvd. Hey everyone! This is Kristen with E! News in association with Fashionista Television and we're coming to you live from Beverly Hills, to welcome the city's newest and most grandest boutique in town: DM Collections! That's right; Donna Martin is coming back to her hometown, the place where her journey as a fashion designer all began, eight and half years ago! Tonight's event will mark DM's 5th store opening in the US and with a client list ranging from Angelina Jolie to Jennifer Aniston (watch out Brad!) to Tabitha Wilson, we can only take a wild guess that there is more to come from this fashionista. Some of Hollywood's biggest names are expected to arrive for tonight's grand opening, including chief guest of the evening, Brooke Shields. That's it for now, back to you in the studio Russell!

**Inside DM Collections**

**David: (sitting down on a high-bar stool; on phone)** Well, thanks anyway _(hangs up the phone)_ _(Camera cuts to show Donna standing right behind David, sewing/hemming the bottom of a skirt with a needle)_ Kyle has other commitments—can't do it _(turns to Donna who remains silent and walks away as expressions of worry fill her face)_

**Silver (opens the door gleefully smiling):** Hey there _DM,_ mind if I come in and take a peek? _(PAUSE…Donna finally looks up teary eyed at Silver and then looks away) (Silver concerned)_ what's wrong?

**Donna (pursing her lips together as she wipes away a tear rolling down from her left eye):** I can't do this. _(shaking her head and calmly sobbing)_ Not in front of my friends, my family _(cut to Silver; cut to David gently fiddling a pencil against his clipboard)_, my clients, the press. _(Cut back to Donna)_ It's all a disaster—all of it_ (Donna walks past Silver, who looks up at her elder brother curiously, wanting to figure what was going on ; Donna places the hemmed skirt on the table)_

**Silver: (slow turning towards David; standing in between David and Donna) **But, I don't get it? Everything looks great and ready…the clothes, the food…

**Donna (sharply turning towards Silver, loudly interrupting):** Well, it's not! _(Rambling)_ More than half of my models have been cut short... _(cut to Silver, her brows furrowed)_

**David (looking up and glaring at Donna as he interrupts her):** What your sister-in-law is trying to say Erin is that we aren't as prepared as it seems. _(Donna turns away)._

**Silver (confused; her arms are crossed):** How so?

**David (to Silver):** The photographer who was going to shoot the fashion show bailed out at the last minute, and so did his models. _(Heavily sighs and getting off the stool)_ _Our_ models.

**Silver:** So what're you gonna do?

**Annie (her voice echoing from behind the door):** Hey Silver…where are you?

**Silver: (walks towards the door and opens it)** Hey…(cut to Annie)

**Annie:** Hi…sorry, I just came by to hand you your keys _(holding Silver's keys by the keychain and pointing them towards her)_. Parked the car where you told me to.

**Silver: (takes the keys)** Thanks _(PAUSES). _

**Cut to David and Donna Arguing**

**Donna (raising her voice):** No, David, I'm just canceling the show! Let the guests dance and drool over the shrimp dumplings, and go home!

**David (raising his voice):** C'mon Donna! _(raising his hands) _What're you gonna tell Brooke!? You know you're only inches away from nailing her as your next client.

**Donna:** I don't care!

**Annie (overhears Donna and David): **Um, I guess I better get going. Dixon and Navid are in the car anyway.

**Silver: **Well, they can wait. _(Gleefully smiling)_ Come on in, I'll introduce you to my family _(Silver grasps Annie's hand forcing to enter inside the backroom of the store). _

**Annie: **Are you sure right now is a good time?

**Silver:** Yoohoo, love birds. _(Donna and David turn. David's hands rested on his waist and Donna's were crossed)_ I want you to meet my new best friend, Annie Wilson _(cut to David and Donna). _Annie this is my brother David, and my sister-in-law Donna.

**Annie (nervously responding):**_ (Looking at Silver) _Um…_ (turning nervously towards David and Donna) _Hi…its an honor _(pulling a few strands of her behind her ear) _to meet you Ms. Martin…I love all your clothes and designs.

**Donna (gives out a half-hearted smile):** Thanks…_ (David tries to let out a smile as well but manages to look away)_

**Silver (continuing on behalf of Annie):** Yup…see Annie here _(wrapping her right hand over Annie's shoulders and back)_ just moved from Kansas with her family. Her dad is West Bev's new Principal…and _(turning in a curiously witty manner towards Annie) _did I mention that Annie's mom is a _professional_ photographer?_ (A form of music which ignites curiosity begins to play in the background; Silver mischievously smiles as she gazed at Donna, raising her eyebrows she places her left hand on her waist, enabling her arm to protrude outward). _

**Donna (freeing her hands by uncrossing them; taking a step forward towards Annie with a sense of anticipation in her voice):** Really? _(David is awestruck, his jaw slightly opened and unmoved. He had been searching for a photographer all afternoon, and was pleasantly surprised to hear this revelation). _

**Annie (nervously responding):** Yes (wide-smile). Uh…back in Kansas she used to take photographs of me performing on stage _(Silver begins gesturing Donna with her eyes while tilting her head towards Annie. It was obvious that Silver wanted to provoke her sister-in-law to give Annie's mom a try for tonight's show)_ and has done some magazine work as well. _(Innocently continuing)_: She's been aching to meet you ever since Silver invited me to your party.

**Silver (meddling in again to prove her point):** YEAH…_(bugging her eyes out towards Donna) _and she's coming tonight, _(turning towards Annie with a smile]_ isn't she Annie?

**Annie: (raising one of her brows out of confusion, **_"why the hell is Silver making all these faces?"she contemplated momentarily_**): **Ah…yes, Silver, she is.

**Donna:** Annie—_(placing both her hands over Annie's hands) _I'm in a big mess you can help me.

**Annie: (somewhat stunned and slightly stammering):** Uh…me…how can I help you?

**Donna: **We need a photographer for my fashion show tonight? You think your mom would be up for it?

**Annie (shocked by the offer):** Oh…my god. Um, yeah she'll definitely do it. I'll just have to let her know.

**Silver (to Annie, excited): **Well duh, of course you'll have to! Get on the phone and call her already! Go, go, go! **(Silver to Donna)** She'll do it DM, no worries. (Hugs Donna)

**David (to Annie):** Can you tell her to come by from the back, the front entrance hasn't opened yet.

**Annie (huge smiles across her face): **Sure…** (to Donna): **thanks Ms. Martin

**Donna (smiling; relieved): **You can call me Donna

**Annie:** k…Donna _(chuckles as she takes out her cell to call her mom) _

**CUT TO CASA WALSH, KELLY AND BRENDA**

**Brenda (entering the house after Kelly opened the door):** God, I can't believe how late we are! I promise I won't take more than a few minutes to change.

**Sammy (running away from the sitter and towards Kelly): **Mommy!

**Kelly (picking him up into an embrace):** Hi sweetheart! _(giving him a quick kiss)_ **(Kelly to Brenda):** Don't worry about it. I sent David a text telling him to excuse us if we're a bit late. The dress is hanging in the closet up in my room.

**Brenda:** (going up the stairs) Okay!

**Kelly (putting Sammy down): **Are you being a good little boy? _(Sammy nods in a cute manner as he held a neon colored Hot wheels car-toy )_

**Babysitter: (walks up to Kelly in the hallway from the living room)** He's so mellow…makes my job a lot easier.

**Kelly (smiles): **Yeah, he's a good kid. (PAUSE) Thanks for stopping by at such short notice Raquel

**Raquel (Babysitter):** My pleasure (smiles)

Sammy runs towards the phone as it begins to ring and picks it up before Kelly or the sitter could get to it.

**Sammy: **Hell-ooo?

**Voice:** Sam...?

**Sammy (innocently responding): **Hiiii

**Voice: **Hey buddy _(Kelly takes the phone out of Sammy's hand)_ Is Mommy home?

**Kelly (momentarily pausing before realizing who it was):** Right now is really not a good time

_Camera cuts to a darkened office, where a man gazed out through a panorama window, observing New York City's bright lights. He held a cell phone in his left hand. His face clearly hidden from view as his back faced the camera. _

**Voice:** Then when is it a good time? You haven't exactly been very prompt in returning back my calls, nor my messages.

**Cut back to Beverly Hills**

**Kelly (firmly):** I'm not obliged, nor do I owe you anything. Good night.

**Cut back to NYC:**

**Voice:** Kel—_(a beep is heard as Kelly hangs up the phone)_

**Cut back to Beverly Hills**

Kelly calmly breathed as she placed the phone back on the hook. She was almost teary-eyed but managed to control her emotions.

(Soft piano music begins to play in the background:)

**youtube. com/watch?v=lkbiB0QfU3s**

**Cut back to NYC:**

_He lowered his head and sighed as the camera closes up to his left hand. Flipping his silver colored phone shut he looked up once more to gaze out the window. As the moonlight shone upon him, Brandon Walsh's transparent reflection sparkled on the clear window. (The camera slowly zoomed out and faded out to black and into a commercial)._

_*******_

_**I know there were many who have been aching since episode 1 for a BK scene, so I decided to add one here. This is the first half of the final portion for episode 2. At present, I am working on the other half, and will conclude this episode with a video featuring all couples: BK, BD, DD, and SJ. So, once again, if you can take a few moments and watch the clips I've added, the story will be a lot more enjoyable!  
**_

_Here are a few clarifications and spoilers to look out for as this spinoff progresses:_  
**BD:**  
1) BD are definitely going to be talking and someone _may or may not_ be leaving.  
2) Ryan (no I'm not going to make Brenda sleep w/him so you can all say "thank God," now).  
3) There is a big secret b/w BD, which we will be revealed possibly in episode 3 or 4 (possibly ep4...sorry for the delay on that one, but I can't make it sloppy and rushed...)  
4)Certain incidents in BD's past will be revealed and this is the main angle of BD's relationship.  
_BD Spoiler: "It's been 15 years, now I'm moving ahead through the past." _

**DD: **  
1)DD will have some issues. This is 90210 after all.  
2) So far you've read about Donna's successful career but David's life will be brought to light a bit more. His devotion to Donna, her career, and their baby may have caused David to sacrifice his career--but was this the only reason? What's his life all about?--you'll find out.  
3)The conversation b/w him and Brenda regarding DD's marriage will be seen.  
4)Lookout for Felice and…Ariel? Yes!  
_DD Spoiler: "I don't know who you are anymore" _

**BK: **(Hmmm… oh boy! Don't know how much to reveal on this one!)

1) You'll be seeing Jackie and lots of Erin Silver. Jackie will bring Kelly's attention back to Brandon and Erin will enhance it, but something absolutely unexpected occurs—it's a good thing and a bad thing.  
2) There is a distinct past about Brandon that only two characters know about. **(This is the most critical point to all of the relationships: BD/BK/DD. All three relationships will be in common because of "this," factor.)  
**3) Ryan's past draws in more curiosity, especially from the Wilson clan, and a new man will seek Kelly's attention, someone Brandon knows a little too well.  
_BK Spoiler: "Here's your chance; show him what he's missing out on" _

**SJ:**  
1) Steve and Janet are probably the most realistic couple thus far. They are going through troubling times which a lot of people can identify with.  
2)Financial issues and Janet's hope of landing the job are her top priorities.  
3)However, their relationship may end up on the border-line when Janet completely disregards Steve in what may end up being a life altering, pivotal point in their relationship as husband and wife.  
_SJ Spoiler: "How could you not tell me?"_

_**You know the drill to help me write faster! Press that little green button, right down there and leave me a review! Thanks!  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey everyone! I sincerely apologize for the massive delay in updating this story. Often time we get caught up in our daily lives and have other responsibilities which begin to dominate us. Anyways, here is the continuation of Episode 2. I've made some noticeable changes in the format of this story, in that, it will follow more of the rules of screenwriting. Episode 3 is coming up and I hope to have a video-promo ready for it for all my excited readers. LOL_

_Also, just a quick note, that if you cannot view the videos after following the links from here, you will be happy to know that the interactive version of this entire fanfiction is available online on one of the newest "90210" forums out there: _**bdbkfans. com ?board=ffstories&action =display&thread=41&page=1 (no spaces) **_Copy and Paste it in your browser, or visit my profile page for the direct link and you should be able to read and watch all scenes without problems. The site also includes brief bios of each character in my story and besides, its really no fun reading this fic without some video involvement…so do take a few minutes to check it out!_

_So, without further ado…let's continue from where we left off last…_

**EXTERIOR, BEVERLY HILLS, NIGHT. The skyline glistened as various shots of the city and its traffic are seen. Akon's song "Beautiful," plays in the background.**

**Listen here: youtube .com / watch?v=Szl8CxNN30c**

_When I see you, I run out of words to say  
I wouldn't leave you, 'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay_

_I see the guys tryna holla, girl I don't wanna bother you, 'Cause you're independent and you got my attention  
Can I be your baby father? Girl, I just wanna show you, That I love what you are doin' hun_

_I see you in the club, you gettin' down girl, I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love, I wanna get with you_

_You're so beautiful, So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful, So damn beautiful_

_You're so beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful_

**FADE TO DM COLLECTIONS**

**INTERIOR, Bathroom, ANNIE and SILVER stand in front of the mirror.**

SILVER styles Annie's hair. ANNIE's hands press against the black granite countertop as a couple of spotlights from above shine upon them.

**SILVER:**: Would you stop making yourself feel so guilty about tonight? Adrianna _chose_ to crash and bomb the performance. It's not your fault. (Tries to poof Annie's hair from the side and questions her if she approves of the hairstyle) You like?

**ANNIE:** Not too shabby. (Sighs and turns around facing Silver) I know but…Navid should be interviewing her, not me. (Cut to Silver crossing her arms and looking away) I mean, she seems so rough and harsh on the outside, but (cut to Annie) deep down she's just hurting.

**SILVER:** Well, Dr. Phil it's not your problem, and besides, (both walk towards the exit) you and Navid seemed very "chummy," out there anyway (smirks) I wonder how Ethan would feel?

**ANNIE:** Ha—riiight; oh and I don't think Ethan would care enough to even notice had he been there.

**SILVER (arm in arm with Annie):** you might take those words back after tonight.

**ANNIE (clutches on the silver bathroom knob to open the door; uncomfortably amused)**: Okay, you have been saying that since yesterday and honestly Silver…its starting to creep me out just a bit...

SILVER wittingly smiles

**ANNIE:** What are you going to do…exactly?

**SILVER:** You'll see (exits the bathroom with Annie immediately following)

**INTERIOR, DM COLLECTIONS, BACKSTAGE.**

**DEBBIE (rambling out of enthusiasm): **I can't thank you enough for this opportunity Donna.

**DONNA (talking to her assistant):** Johnny could be please hand me that black Kodak, right there? Yeah, that one.

**DEBBIE (continuing):** I mean, when my daughter called and said that Donna Martin wants me to shoot her fashion show. I…I was on cloud nine!

**DONNA (grasping the camera from Johnny and turning towards DEBBIE with a smile):** You can thank me later. (Handing her the camera) Right now—time for some sample shots. Show begins at 7pm sharp.

**DEBBIE (smiling ecstatically): **You can count on it. I won't let you down (Donna lightly pats DEBBIE's left shoulder and leaves to finalize other last-minute tasks before the opening.)

EXTERIOR, MELROSE AVENUE, BRENDA and KELLY glide down  
towards the boutique in a gray 2008 Acura.

**BRENDA:**(somewhat aggravated): Kelly, all I'm saying is the least you could've done was to tell him to call you back later!

**KELLY:** (hands resting on the steering wheel, her eyes on the road): I thought we discussed this earlier, Brenda.

**BRENDA:** Yeah, we did. (turning towards Kelly) But—avoiding it doesn't solve the problem.

**KELLY:** There _is_ no problem. (Taking a wide turn on Wilshire Boulevard) Brandon's in New York living his life and I'm here with Sam trying to live mine.

**BRENDA:** …with Ryan included, I take.

**KELLY:** (sharply turning towards Brenda): That's RIGHT. (Setting her eyes back on the road) Just like how Brandon probably has moved on

**BRENDA:** Kelly—you _know_ that is not true. If he was seeing someone else, I would know. Besides, why would he call you if he wasn't serious?  
KELLY heavily sighs as she preferred to avoid answering BRENDA's question.

**BRENDA:(turning her head away and gazing forward; camera closes up to her)** So, even if we assume that Brandon has moved on—you're okay with that? Honestly. (Kelly parks the car).

**KELLY:** (frustrated yet maintains a calm tone): You won't let up will you?

**BRENDA: (unbuckling the seatbelt with her left hand as she gestures with her right while speaking)**: Kelly—I'm just concerned about you getting too serious in an unknown territory. You barely know Ryan. Has he even met Sammy?

**KELLY:** (piercing her fingers through her hair with her left hand as she unbuckled her seatbelt): This is exactly why I didn't want to talk to you about this. First its Brandon you're worried about, then its Dylan you're concerned about, (cut to Brenda looking away out the window), and now you found some excuse to mention Ryan to squeeze your brother back into the conversation. This isn't high school anymore Brenda!

**BRENDA: (sharply turns and raises her tone lightly; her arms crossed):** Kelly, I have every right to be worried when my four-year old nephew is growing up with nothing, but old photographs of his own father. How long do you want to pretend that pictures are a substitute for love?

**KELLY:** That's just it—he's your nephew, not your s…

**BRENDA: (teary-eyed)** Let me finish! (cut to Kelly silently  
gazing towards Brenda)

The two women sat in the car. Nerves unsettled, the momentary silence between them felt much like an eternity. Though she had realized that her concerns were genuine, Kelly suspected there was something much more to what Brenda was trying to say.

**KELLY **(breaking the uncomfortable stillness): Brenda…hey…what's the matter?

**BRENDA:**(reaching her eyes with her left index finger to wipe away the few tears that had formed; slowly replying): I'm sorry—not for what I said, just the manner in which I said it. (Cut to Kelly subtly biting her lip and nodding her head)

Cut back to Brenda:

**BRENDA:** Look Kel, I'm going back to London soon and I know, for the short number of weeks that I am here I can't change you, or your life. (Looks up at Kelly). I didn't come back for that. (Brenda looks down). And you're right; it's none of my business what you choose to do—with or without Brandon. (Somberly gazing into Kelly's face as the streetlights across from them shone into Brenda's slightly teary-eyes) But whatever it is that you do decide, or whoever you attempt to pursue, (cut to a contained and voiceless Kelly) just remember that at the end of the day (cut to a firm and determined Brenda)—Sam will always be a Walsh and always connected to you and Brandon. And no one can, or should ever break that bond.

No one put it so firmly and diligently into words as Brenda did. Knowing she had to rebuild her priorities, Kelly realized that her best-friend and once potential sister-in-law was right on the money. It wasn't that she didn't know what her priorities were, or how to go about them. It was rather, Kelly Taylor's constant insecurities about her family life and herself, which destroyed her intuitions to follow her instincts and most importantly, her heart.  
Brenda looked away and out the window. She clutched at the door-handle and opened her door.

**BRENDA:** C'mon, we're late as it is. Everyone's probably wondering and waiting for us.

**Listen to the next clip here: youtube . com/ watch?v=cmp9qPNwFx0**

Kelly Clarkson's _"Breakaway" _begins to play in the background as Brenda gets off her seat and begins to slowly walk towards the boutique's backdoor, making sure not to get too ahead of Kelly, who gets out of the car.

The camera moved in closer to her face, her arms crossed. As she walked, Brenda looked up into the stark dark skies, which weren't shy to illuminate above her. She tried to contain her emotions and cry no more. Why was she so assertive? Something hard had hit Brenda at home, and Kelly knew it was more than the fact that Sammy was Brenda's nephew.

**INTERIOR, DM COLLECTIONS, BACKSTAGE**

**Model:** _(adorned in a black and white poke dot strapless dress. Turns around to face Donna)_: Perfect fit

**DONNA:**(_analyzing the fitting of the dress as a tailor's measuring tape hung around her neck):_ Sure it isn't too tight in the hips Giselle?

**Model: **_(gently swinging her body right to left to test the dress) _Not at all…

**Voice: **Donna! Donna! _(turning upon hearing her name)_

**DONNA: **_(surprised) _Mom…

Felice briskly approached Donna, as a white Gucci purse gently swung upon her wrist. She was fully clad in a light pink dress suit, and ornamented in an ivory pearl necklace, with matching earrings. Not only was she Donna's mother and the late Dr. John Martin's wife, she was now her daughter's personal finance manager.  
Expediting every sale and ensuring a sound profit, were just a couple of a dozen responsibilities Felice wanted achieve for her daughter's thriving career in the fashion industry.

**DONNA (continues):** …I wasn't expecting you so soon…

**FELICE** _(impatient)_: Soon? You call this soon?

**DONNA: **_(slightly nervous, she turns towards the model):_ Um Giselle okay I think you're all set. Sasha should have the black pumps. Just strap those on and head back for your sample shots, with Debbie okay? _(Giselle nods and exits) _

**CUT TO FELICE:**

**FELICE** _(confused, mildly irritated): _Debbie?

**DONNA** (_removing the measuring tape around her neck and walking towards the white marble counter):_ The photographer for tonight's show.

**FELICE (following her daughter): **Isn't Antonio in charge of that?

**DONNA: **He was…but he got sick and bailed out at the last minute (sighs). Fortunately Debbie was willing to take up the task.

**FELICE: (inquiring) **And how much experience does she encompass to carry a photo shoot for an A-list event?

**DONNA (looking up towards Felice; annoyed): **Mom—Debbie is a professional photographer. Besides, all your friends from the API Institute didn't even bother to return any of David's messages. Thankfully, she agreed to take up the job, even before I got the chance to discuss her paycheck. (Felice subtly rolls her eyes). At this point, I am nothing but relieved and grateful.

**FELICE: (condescending tone)** So, David called. Hmm, figures why no one would bother returning them. (Places her purse upon the counter).

**DONNA: (lowering her eyes): **Mother…

**FELICE: **_(shakes her head)_ I'm sorry. _(PAUSES)_ Honey, I just don't want you making the same mistake you made in New York. _(Donna glares at her mother)_ You just can't afford it this time._ (Cut back to Felice)_ There are scores of both the press and the paparazzi hounding at the entrance and waiting for this show to begin, _(PAUSE)_ and from the looks of it, things still don't seem ready here.

**DONNA **_(interrupts; firmly responds): _They are ready…I am ready. (_looks away and begins walking towards a white dress rack. Donna shifts through the various samples of hung clothing)_

**FELICE: (following Donna) **Really? And what about all the models you don't have? _(Cut to an irritated Donna)_ On my way in here, I overheard Natasha say (_cut back to Felice_) very clearly how difficult this shoot is going to be for her, with half of the girls missing from the show. Donna, I am your financial adviser its my job…

**DONNA:** _(sharply turns, interrupting and raising her voice) _Then as my financial adviser I suggest you quit ease dropping on my employees and stick to your assigned tasks!

**FELICE: **_(stunned as her eyes mildly protruded forward, staring into Donna's eyes)_ Donna…

The door creaked open, as both Brenda and Kelly entered the backroom.

**KELLY: **_(poking her head right and left as she and Brenda enter) _Hellooo…are we late?

**DONNA** _(breaks her glare and looks on towards her left, eyeing Brenda and Kelly):_ Excuse me…(_walks away, leaving Felice, who sighs as she closes her eyes, rubbing her forehead with her right hand)._

**DONNA: **_(nervously smiling)_ Nope, just in time. _(PAUSES)_ Hey Bren _(takes a step forward to gently hug her) _Despite that play of yours, you managed to come. Thanks.

As they hugged, Brenda couldn't help but feel somewhat somber and guilty in Donna's presence. Facing Donna was the last thing on her mind, ever since she and David shared _that kiss_. Nonetheless, Brenda managed to be subtle in her gesture, and promised herself to keep composure of her feelings.

**BRENDA **_(pulling away): _Of course. It's the first opening in your home town. I wouldn't miss it for the world (smiles).

**DONNA **_(sadly nodding, whispers)_: …yeah

**KELLY **_(taking notice of her sister-in-law's response)_: Donna, what's wrong?

**DONNA** (_teary eyed and soft in her speech)_: I don't think I can pull this show off (_Brenda's eyebrows slightly rise as Kelly's face fills with concern)._ I only have four models to work with from the original ten, because they all (_cut back to Donna_) just had to get food poisoning tonight...right?

**BRENDA **(_concerned_): Oh my gosh.

**DONNA: **(_heavily sighs_): The worst part is that _(cut back to Donna)_ Brooke Shields is the chief of guest and if she isn't satisfied with my work, I probably won't be able to nail her as my next client, or any others tonight for the matter. (_cut to Kelly and Brenda)_ I just don't know what to do. Go ahead with the fashion show, (_cut back to Donna_) or just cancel the whole deal and serve everyone cocktails for the rest of the evening. **(Depressingly looks away and down).**

**KELLY:** Well is there something we can do?

**DONNA **(l_ooks up and takes a quick glimpse at both women_): Actually, there is…(_Brenda and Kelly glance at one another). _

**INTERIOR, DM COLLECTIONS, FITTING ROOM (BACKSTAGE) CUT TO KELLY, DONNA, AND BRENDA **

**KELLY **(_sifting through the racks of sample dresses on hangers_): Donna, I haven't modeled in over ten years!

**DONNA** (_carrying three shoe boxes in her hands as she walks towards the two women, standing between Kelly and Brenda_): Oh hush Kel, you're a knock out and you know it. Besides, how hard can it be?

**BRENDA** (_taking a sultry green dress off the rack as she turns to face Donna_): [i] Very[/i] considering if you've never walked a ramp, nor ever worked as a model before. _(Walks towards a large mirror with the dress. Views her entire body in full)_

**DONNA **_(turning around. Her image reflecting off the mirror): _You've walked a ramp before! , I still remember the three of us walking the ramp in high school. Have you forgotten the mother/daughter fashion show we were in?

**BRENDA** (_turning her head towards Donna_): Donna, that was a gazillion years ago.

**KELLY **(_rolling her eyes, as she grabbed a red dress)_: …and for charity. Difference. Besides, the last thing I need on my mind are ill memories of my mother.

**DONNA **(_persistent and perky_): Fine, okay…I understand, but this is for me! (_cut to Brenda lightly smiling as she turns her attention back to the mirror_) Besides, Bren you're an actress…so act like a model! (_Takes a seat as she opened the shoe boxes_)

**BRENDA** (_letting out a breath of air as she gazed in the mirror with the green dress_): I am going to be the shortest model in the history of fashion. (_Kelly and Donna both giggle_)

**Enter SILVER and ANNIE**

**SILVER: **Yoo-hoo, am I interrupting?

**KELLY **(t_urns towards the left to face Silver as Donna shakes her head)_: Hey you. Got here safe and sound with the rest of your friends?

**SILVER:** Yup, all here (_confusingly observes Kelly and Brenda, as ANNIE appears from behind_)

**ANNIE:** Um, Ms. Martin..

**DONNA** (_looks up as she holds a pair of red pumps_): Donna (smiles)

**ANNIE **(nervously chuckling, as she laces her fingers together): Donna, right…sorry. Um (_PAUSE_) is my mom around here by any chance?

**DONNA: **Yeah, she should be in the backroom taking some samples. You can go meet her if you want. (_Cut to Silver and Annie_)

**ANNIE:** Thanks

**DONNA:** No problem. You know where it is?

**ANNIE: **(nods) Yeah…(_forming an unsure look upon her face_) two doors down to the left…right?

**DONNA:** Left

**ANNIE: **_(nods)_ right…okay _(turns to Silver)_ Um, I'll be right back, I just have to go tell her something.

_SILVER: _Yeah sure (_As Annie leaves, Silver turns towards Brenda and Kelly_) Ah, what're you guys...playing dress up or something?

**KELLY: **(_smirks_) Nope. We're Donna's new models and I think (_gazing upon her red dress and she swung it around back and forth_) I'm going to and try this one on

**SILVER **(_amazed, forms a huge smile upon her face as she turns to watch Kelly enter a private changing room_): No way

**DONNA:**(_enthusiastically_) Way! (_Gets up with the black pumps and gently pushes Brenda into the dressing room_) C'mon Bren, no time…chop chop!

**BRENDA:** Don! I'm going, I'm going! (_Donna shuts her door_)

**DONNA:** (_loudly_) Call me if you need help with the zippers!

**SILVER:** (_amused, takes a seat_) I can't believe you're making them do this

**DONNA: **(_takes a dress off the rack)_ Well, a dog in desperation will leap over a wall! (PAUSE) You know, I am still short of two models…(_jingles the dress and raises her eyebrows in front of Silver_)

**SILVER: **(_looks at the dress and then at Donna_) Not a chance in hell DM.

**DONNA: **Oh c'mon, try it on.

**SILVER: **(_protruding her eyes out in disbelief, slightly amused_) No way, are you kidding me? You know I hate modeling!.

**DONNA:** (_turning her head to the left and blinking her eyes innocently_) But you love me don't you?

**SILVER** (_attempting to rationalize her situation_): Okay, that is...just…total emotional blackmail, Besides, the whole school's here. What would they think?

**DONNA: **(_places her left hand on her waist, enabling her arm to protrude outward_) Why, Erin Silver (_cut to Silver looking away_) I thought you didn't care about what everyone else thinks?

**SILVER: **(_sighs as she looks away, gets up_) I don't.

**DONNA **(_forwards the dress towards Silver, as Annie appears from the back_) Well, then…

**SILVER:** (_heavily sighs as she grabs the dress and heads towards the changing room_) You're lucky we're related. Still owe me BIG time though.

**Enter ANNIE**

**ANNIE: **Hey

**DONNA: **Hey, talk to your mom? (_Annie nods as Silver takes a half turn towards Donna, her arms crossed as her left hand held the short metallic dress_)

**DAVID** (_calls out from the other space that's connected to the fitting room_): Donna, opening is in 20 minutes. Get ready!

**DONNA: **(_time conscious, hurries_) I should probably head back there. (_to Brenda and Kelly_) Guys, you okay in there? I gotta head back and change!

**BRENDA:** (_cut to her struggling with the dress_) Yeah fine in here…just…this…d a m n…bra

**SILVER: **(_abruptly mentions_) Don, I want her in the show too

**DONNA:** Annie?

**ANNIE: **(_taken aback, she protrudes her eyes forward as her brows rise_): Uh, what?

**SILVER: **(_to Donna_) You did say you were short of two models. Well, hello! Annie would be perfect!

**KELLY: **(_calls from her changing room_) Donna, I need help with the zipper!

**DONNA:** (_glimpses at Annie and within moments, grabs two pairs of shoes_) I believe in both of you. (A_nnie is alarmed as Donna continues_) I know you can do this (_hands a pair of shoes to each girl_) Now go and change, and throw these on!

**ANNIE:** (shocked) But, Ms. Martin!!

**DONNA** (_hurriedly_) Donna. (_grabs Annie's arm and rushes her to the clothes rack_) and here Annie, pick whatever you like, just make sure it fits.

**ANNIE:** (_shocked and nervous as she holds the shoes by their heels_) But Donna I don't…

**DONNA: **(_interrupts and impatiently speaks_) Not another word, except that…rest assured, _(looks at Silver then at Annie)_ I know you both can do this.

**KELLY: **(_calls out to her once again_) Donna!

**DONNA:** I'm coming! (_heads off towards Kelly's dressing room_)

**ANNIE: **(_stunned as she looks down at the pair of shoes, then up at the rack, and finally turns to her left to eye Silver_): YOU! (_walks swiftly towards Silver_) How could you do this to me!

**SILVER:**(_a bit relieved_) There is no way in hell I'm strutting _my thang_ on that stage alone. Besides, you should be thanking me.

**ANNIE:**( stunned, upset) Thanking you, for what?! _(cut to Brenda who looks up as she overhears Annie's loud voice)_ "_Yeah, thanks to you I'm going to look like West Bev's greatest attention seeking..."_ (_cut back to Annie)_ whore! First the play, now this!

Brenda swung open the door, fully clad in the beautiful sleeveless dress. The green accentuated her dark hair wonderfully, and she appeared as stunning as ever.

**ANNIE **(_taken aback at the sight of Brenda_): Ms. Walsh…

**BRENDA:** (_walking out and towards the girls_) Silver, go change. (_Silver nods, turns to give one final look to Annie before heading towards the changing room. Annie crosses her arms, standing uncomfortably in front of her drama teacher. Tries to avoid eye contact, and looks away)_

**BRENDA: **(camera closes up as she gazes at Annie) I'm sorry you don't want to do this. I'm also sorry that you're upset.

**ANNIE **(_embarrassed_): Ms. Walsh…I…uh…(PAUSES) you heard...everything?

**BRENDA: **(_nods_) I'm here to help an old friend (_Annie looks down_) and I know how nerve wracking it can be strutting down a stage, (_cut to Brenda_) posing in front of several strangers. (_PAUSES_) I mean, I don't want to trip either. (_Annie lets out a laugh, and looks up as Brenda smiles and continues)_ But sometimes, Annie we have to do things we don't want to, or face things we're not prepared to face. But that's the thrill of living, wouldn't you agree?

**ANNIE:** (_hesitantly nods_) Yeah (_sighs_) I know…I'm just nervous Ms. Walsh you know? _(cut to Brenda nodding and gently crossing her arms as she listens)_ I mean, we just moved here and I already feel like the little fish surrounded by sharks.

**BRENDA:** (_smirks_) Well, that makes two of us.

**ANNIE: **(_shakes her head_) Things are just so different here. The _people _are so different. I feel alone…and its hard when nobody even knows you.

**BRENDA:** (_nodding_) I know its tough, but trust me…you're not alone and by time you'll get the hang of it. (_cut to Annie_) And, I think after how you handled tonight's performance on that stage…(_cut to Brenda smiling_) walking this ramp, will be just like taking a nice walk in the park…well, sort of.

**ANNIE** (_smiling and answers in a whisper-like tone_): I don't know...

**BRENDA** (_encouraging_): You never will, unless you attempt it. _(PAUSES as the camera cuts to Annie and then Brenda) _How about we give it a try...since this is a new experience for both of us, (_picks up the shoes Annie had placed on the floor and points them towards her_) what do you say? Let's give it a shot?

**ANNIE:** (_nods as she takes hold of the shoes_) Sure (_begins walking towards one of the changing rooms and turns before going inside_) Ms. Walsh?

**BRENDA: **(_turns around_) Yeah?

**ANNIE: **(_smiles_) Thanks…you're the best.

**BRENDA** (_smiles back_) You're welcome

**EXTERIOR, NIGHT, DM COLLECTIONS, DYLAN AND VALERIE **

Briskly heading towards the unopened boutique, both Dylan and Valerie observed several photographers and reporters who stood waiting outside, just inches away from the entrance.

**Security Guard # 1**: C'mon guys, we need everyone to back up. Back up please.

**Security Guard #2: **Ms. Martin will be out in a few minutes, please ma'am can you move back a bit?

**VALERIE:**(_observing the crowd outside from a short distance_) God—when the ad said full house they weren't kidding.

**DYLAN:** Well Donna's reached newer heights now…always worked hard, she deserves it.

**VALERIE:** Lucky for her she's got everything. Fame, fortune, a loving family with David—everything. The woman who has it all.

_"David"_ thought Dylan—One of two names he definitely didn't need to hear.

**VALERIE:** _(catching a glimpse of Janet and Steve who were entering from the corner on the opposite side of the building):_ Hey I just saw Steve and Janet.

**DYLAN:** (_looks around_) Where?

**VALERIE**_(points forward):_ Over there at the back

**DYLAN:** Let's go.

**INTERIOR, DM COLLECTIONS BACKROOM, DONNA and DAVID**

**DONNA:** (_putting on a few bracelets as she gazed upon David's back from her mirror_) So this is it huh? (_turns around, her hair swaying gently as she places her hands on the dresser's edge_) Now or never

**DAVID:** (_aligning his black tie_) Yeah, guess so _(Donna walks towards him from behind, her reflection evident upon David's mirror)_

**DONNA:** (_places her left hand on top his left shoulder_) David, about earlier…I'm sorry. I was just stressed and…

**DAVID** _(interrupting her and gazing at his tie in the mirror, adjusting it)_: and now it's over and you're relived.

**DONNA:** (_trying to avoid another confrontation) (PAUSES) _yes, I am…and I would think you would be too

**DAVID:** (_turning away from the lit mirror and towards Donna_) Maybe for now, for tonight. But then I can't help but wonder how it'll be next time. (_Cut to Donna looking away, biting her lower lip)_

**DONNA:** (_low tone_) How about we just (_turning to David_) stop worrying for a little while. About next time…about whatever. (_PAUSE as camera cuts to a close-up of David and then Donna_) Truce?

**DAVID:** (_responds unemotionally, almost detached in feeling_) I guess (_PAUSE_) for a little while.

**DONNA:**(_responds in a whisper-like tone as she forms a long face_) David…!

**FELICE:** (_hurriedly approaching Donna with a pair of scissors that are neatly united in a blue bow_) There you are! Honey c'mon they're all waiting! _(Felice gathers around Donna, completely ignoring David. She gently pushes Donna towards the exit of the room, as both mother and daughter head towards the entrance)_

**DAVID:** (_slowly lowers his head, ignorant of the few, light tears that had formed in his eyes, he smirks while shaking his head in disbelief; whispers to himself)_: just a little while

**Listen to the next clip here: youtube . com/ watch?v=wVC1iBVnKJk**

_Its Been A While by Staind begins playing in the background_

_It's been a while, since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been a while, Since I first saw you  
It's been a while, Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been a while, Since I could call you  
But everything I can't remember as passive as it may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered, I've stretched myself beyond my means_

As the song plays in the background, Donna Martin emerges in front of her boutique and is welcomed by dozens of paparazzi and press photographers. Their cameras flashed away at one of the most popular and powerful mogul's of the fashion world. Steve, Janet, Brenda, Ryan, Kelly, Silver, Dixon, Navid, and Annie had joined hundreds of others who had gathered to celebrate the opening of the boutique. Though the event was to be one of joy, happiness, and pure excitement, for David Silver it was all opposites. He gazed out the window and watched his wife amongst an array of photographers and felt miserable about himself and his life, deep down inside. Nonetheless, he realized that now was not the time to think about himself. _"Tonight belongs to Donna," _he thought. He walked away from the window and headed downstairs to join the crowd.

**DONNA:** (_holding the pair of scissors_) I would just like to take a few seconds and thank everyone for joining me here tonight in Beverly Hills. (_The crowd cheers, as camera cuts to the gang_) I don't think this event would have been possible, without the support, affection, and warmth that I've received throughout the years, and continue to receive from so many, everyday. I'd especially like to express my gratitude to (_turns to the gang)_ my friends, who've always been there for me from the start, my (_turns to Felice_) dear mother whose always wanted the best for me, and (_glimpsing down momentarily_) most importantly the best friend (_looks up as camera cuts to David placing his hands in his pockets_), I've ever had, the best manager, and the best husband any woman could ask for. David, this is for you babe. Thank you. (_The crowd begins to clap and cheer as Steve gently nudges David in the shoulder and teases him with a couple of "Awwwws." David pulls his hands out of his pocket and Donna gently grasps David's arm and directs him near the gigantic red ribbon that graced the entrance of the boutique._)

**DAVID:** (_startled, whispers to Donna_): What're you doing?

**DONNA:** Opening _our_ store (_David subtly smiles as Donna urges him to hold the scissors with her to cut the ribbon_)

**THE CROWD**: 5…4…3…2…1 (_Donna and David cut the ribbon_) Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

**STEVE: **Alright! (Janet claps, as the rest of the gang screamed in exhilaration)

**SILVER: **Go DM! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! (_Annie laughs as Ryan tries to block his left ear with his hand_) Sorry, Mr. Matthews _(Ryan understands the enthusiasm and nods, excusing her_

Despite the excitement, however, it was evident Felice wasn't too thrilled. Aware of the press and paparazzi on hand in front, however, she managed to display some form of happiness.

**INTERIOR, NIGHT, INSIDE DM COLLECTIONS**

The music boomed as some guests took the initiative to hit the dance floor, while others stood by the bar enjoying a few drinks and chatting away. The press was busy taking pictures and making notes. Broadcast journalists were reporting the bash minute-by-minute to the TV audiences

**STEVE** (_to Janet, standing behind a bar_): Wow, some party this turned out to be huh?

**JANET**: Yeah its jam packed!

**DONNA**: Guys! Over here (_Donna gestures Steve and Janet to join her) _

**STEVE**: There she is (_Both Steve and Janet make their way towards Donna in a less crowded area_)

**JANET** (_embracing Donna_): Hey, congratulations! You deserve this (Steve smiles)

**DONNA**: (_pulling away_) Thanks so much for coming you guys

**STEVE**: Of course, you know we would. (_PAUSES_) Where's David?

**DONNA**: (_unaware, she looks around_) Um, he was here a minute ago.

A tall and dark haired photographer with a card hanging down from his neck, that read "PRESS" in large bold blue letters, walked in front of the trio.

**Press Photographer**: Excuse me, can we take a quick picture here?

**DONNA** turns towards Steve and Janet, making sure it was was alright with them

**STEVE**: Sure, no problem

Janet nodded as she quickly fingered through her hair.

**STEVE**: (_taking notice Janet's self-consciousness)_ Its fine…really…hehehe

**Press Photographer**: Alright, one…two… (_cut to Donna, Steve, and Janet as the flash of the camera struck them_) Beautiful, thank you (_walks away_)

CUT to **KELLY** and **BRENDA** at the other end of the bar

**KELLY** (_ordering a drink from the bartender_): One Bombay Sapphire Martini, up, with olives, please. (_turning to Brenda_) You want anything?

**BRENDA**: (_ordering her drink_) One white wine

**BARTENDER**: Sure, coming right up.

**KELLY**: (_tapping the fingers of her right hand on the counter, as she took a seat next to Brenda_) Nice party (_Brenda nods, her eyes downcast on the bar table_). You look at all these people and can't help but feel a bit claustrophobic.

**BRENDA**: (_smiles and agrees_) Yeah and in about thirty minutes we'll have to conquer that stage. (_Kelly lets out a little grin_) Still can't believe Donna could talk us into this.

**KELLY**: Well, she is very persuasive by nature

**BRENDA**: And persistent (_smirks_) (_PAUSES_) Listen, Kel about what I said earlier, in the car…I'm sorry if I was out of line.

**KELLY**: (_gesturing with her right hand to stop Brenda)_  
Brenda—its already forgotten. (_PAUSE as camera cuts to  
Brenda_) I know you care about me, and Sam. (_cut to Kelly placing her purse on the table_) Its just difficult (_softly touching her chest with her fingers_) to remember feelings and all those memories over a telephone, with him you know?

**BRENDA**: (_gently lacing her fingers as she slowly turned towards the bar table_) Yeah—I actually do

**KELLY**: (_PAUSES as she lightly played with the belt of her purse_) He hasn't called back has he?

**BRENDA**: (_shakes her head and looks up at Kelly_) No. (_subtle in her demeanor_) I think I must have called him at least twenty times. Left, God knows how many messages.

**KELLY**: (_nods; concerned_) I didn't hear anything either. Not from **STEVE**, nor Nat.

**BRENDA**: (_shakes_) I just don't understand. I mean, first he checks out of the same hotel (cut to Kelly) we were staying at—without even meeting me. And now, he doesn't answer his phone. (_cut back to Brenda)_ You think something happened bad…

**KELLY**: (s_hakes her head, trying to calm an anxious Brenda_) No. Dylan is unpredictable, we both are aware of that ...but (_cut to Brenda_) if he was in some sort of a dilemma, he'd let somebody know.

**BRENDA**: Then where is he? (_The bartender approaches the ladies with both drinks_) I miss him Kelly.

**BARTENDER:** Here you go ladies. Enjoy.

**KELLY**: Thanks (_stirring her martini with the olive_)

**BRENDA**: (_quite_)…thanks

**KELLY**: (_sighing heavily_) I know you do and I know its hard, not knowing where he may be. (_placing her left hand on top of Brenda's right hand_) But as long as we're here, let's try to have a good time alright?

**BRENDA**: (picking up her glass and giving a mild smile) Fine, will try.

**KELLY**: (_taking a sip of her Martini_) Good

**BRENDA**: (_bringing her glass towards her lips, smiling_) You're such a good date! (_Both women, laugh it off_)

**KELLY**: Speaking of dates, where is Ryan? (_Brenda shrugs her shoulders "I don't know")_

**ENTER STEVE AND JANET **

**STEVE**: (_holding a beer bottle in his hand_) Hellooo ladies!

**JANET**: Hey Guys! (_hugs Kelly and Brenda_)

**BRENDA**: (_gets off the bar stool_) Hey you two—haven't seen you all night.

**KELLY**: (_gently grabbing her purse off the bar table, and getting off the stool_) Yeah where ya been?

**JANET**: Oh just roaming around, here and there.

**STEVE**: Want to go sit down? There's a great table I've reserved, right across the stage

**JANET**: (_surprised_) You made reservations? When?

**STEVE**: (_grinning_) Ahh—Sanders always has his ways

**KELLY**: (_looks at Janet as both shake their heads_) Lets go

**BRENDA**: Ooh, you guys go ahead without me. I just wanna go freshen up a bit (_forwards her drink to Kelly_) Kel, can you take this up?

**KELLY**: (_hangs her purse around her shoulder, and gently takes hold of the glass with her right hand_) Oh, sure (_turning towards Brenda)_ You'll be okay?

**BRENDA**: (_softly pats Kelly's right shoulder_) Yeah I'm fine. I'll only be a minute. (_Kelly nods as Brenda heads down to the ladies room _)

**Enter NAVID, DIXON, and SILVER**

**NAVID: **So, you mean to tell me, that Annie—_my date_ not only saved West Beverly's ass from utter shame tonight, but is also going to model for DM?

**SILVER: **That's the plan

**NAVID: **And I thought that bringing Annie—_my date_…

**DIXON:** We get it mann

**NAVID: **(_continues_) ...would somehow not make me a third wheel in your company

**DIXON:** Mann, please. You should be thrilled. Who knows, maybe you're dating a future famous super model or somethin'

**NAVID:** (_sighing_) Ah, correction—we are not dating. God, you make it sound like I've been seeing her forever or something. This is only our first.

**DIXON: **(_trying to conceal his laughter as he realizes in all honesty that Annie would never officially date Navid again_) Um…(_turning towards Silver_) yeah…so back to models, I was reading this one magazine that said

**Watch next clip here: **.com/ watch?v=-bqj1R5Qh-o

**NAVID: **I can't do that!

**DIXON:** (mumbling to himself) Yeah, we know

**SILVER: **(questioning Navid): Why not?

**NAVID: **What would Annie think?

**DIXON:** (_turning his head slowly towards Navid. Places his right hand on Navid's left shoulder, with the intention of knocking some sense into him_) Annie, is backstage puttin' on the bling bling. She won't give a damn—we we don't give a damn mann!  
Now go ahead—go Navid chat up some honeys (_turns Navid around, whereby he finds two cute brunettes_)

**Watch next clip here: **.com/ watch?v=gJEKbC-32X8

**DIXON: **(_stunned as Silver grins_) How the hell does he do that?!

**SILVER: **(grinning) Slick...very slick

CUT to **STEVE**, **JANET**, and **KELLY** sitting at a table

**KELLY**: (_placing the toothpick near her lips, smoothly removing the olive from her drink and placing it in her mouth_) So, who's here?

**STEVE**: (_looking around_) Ah, just us so far and as evident (_camera cuts to several press photographers and broadcast journalists at the party)_ a few dozen or so reporters (_Kelly nods as Janet sips on her coke_)

**JANET**: Andrea said she couldn't make it

**KELLY**: Aww, that's too bad

**JANET**: Yeah she has night class with the kids

**KELLY**: Again?

**JANET**: Yup (taking a few sips of her cold-drink)

**KELLY**: (_sighs_) Ever since all the teachers, professors, and lecturers have been getting laid off in the district, things have been so much more tight-knit and difficult for so many professionals.

**STEVE**: (_turns to Janet with a straight face_) Not to mention, stressful (_places the beer bottle against his lips; Janet rolls her eyes and looks away_)

**Enter [RYAN**

**RYAN**: _(placing one hand on Kelly's shoulder)_ There you are!

**KELLY**: (_turning around_) Ryaaan…where have you been? Pull up a chair

**RYAN**: (_smiles_) Thanks (_pulling an empty chair from a table nearby. _) I was uh—hanging around backstage with Ms. Donna Martin actually. (_to Kelly_) Heard you'll be part of tonight's show? (_Kelly nods_) I'm looking forward to it

**JANET**: (_looking at Kelly and Ryan_) Ahem…Kelly, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?

**KELLY**: (_realizing her mistake_) Oh, I'm sorry!  
Steve and Janet this is Ryan Matthews, my colleague and (_widely smiling as she turns to him_) possibly the best English Literature teacher, the West Beverly campus has ever seen. Ryan, this is Mr. and Mrs. Steve Sanders, long time and close friends of mine.

**STEVE**: Hi (_shakes his hand_) Yeah we bumped into each other earlier during the opening ceremony?

**RYAN**: (_nods_) Yeah, I recall something like that. Nice to meet both of you

**JANET**: (_smiles_) You too

**RYAN**: Fabulous party and what a great band huh?

Steve bobs his head in agreement as he grazes the crowd, rhythmically moving his head to the beat of the music. Suddenly his eyes freeze in shock and his jaw lightly drops.

**STEVE**: (_startled_) Speaking of who's here...don't look now but I could've sworn I just saw Valerie Malone

**KELLY**: (_turning her head left and right_): Where?

**STEVE**: (_pointing with his left index finger_) Right there, in the middle, (_cut to Valerie's back. She is seen leaving the crowd_) by that blonde near the bar

**KELLY**: (_unsure whether or not Steve's statement is factual_) Now, what would Valerie be doing here? Besides, I don't see her, or anyone who _looks_ like her for the matter.

**RYAN**: (_prying_) Looking for a friend of yours?

**KELLY**: (_smiles uncomfortably_) Something, like that…yeah—um, well if you'll excuse me (_gets up_)

**JANET**: Where are you going? (_Ryan looks up as Kelly stands_

**KELLY**: (_hanging her purse on top her shoulder_) Ah, I have to go see Donna. Its almost time, (_cut to Steve, Janet, then Ryan_) besides, I want to make sure she isn't panicking or anything. When Bren gets back let her know I'm backstage

**RYAN**: (_to Kelly)_ Will do

**KELLY**: (_glimpsing down at Ryan, momentarily pausing before a smile appears on her face; she places her hand on his shoulder_) Thanks

**INTERIOR, DM COLLECTIONS, GUEST TABLE, Enter DYLAN McKAY and VALERIE MALONE**

**VALERIE**: (_lets out a big breath of air; irritated)_ Here! (_Places a glass filled with white wine in front of Dylan, who gazes at the glass, then up at Valerie_)

**DYLAN**: (_unemotionally replies_) Thanks (_PAUSE_) Have a seat won't you?

**VALERIE**: (_glares, she squints her eyes, and sarcastically smiles as she sits down_) Oh, how kind of you. (_harshly places her purses on the table_) Geez, when you said this wasn't a date you weren't joking were you.

**DYLAN** (_takes a sip of his drink_) No, I wasn't (f_rowns, immediately placing his drink on the table_) and this isn't white wine. (_coughs_)

**VALERIE:** (_surprised; frustrated_) What?! No way (_takes the glass off the table_) let me see (_takes a few sips and analyzes the taste by moving her tongue on the roof of her mouth)_ Dylan, what the hell are you talking about? Tastes just fine to me

**DYLAN:** (_crosses his legs and takes a few chips from the snack bowl)_ Well, considering what a great time you were having flirting with that bartender over there, I'd say you think everything is just about fine.

**VALERIE** (_teases_) Oooh, jealous are we? By the way, that was $6.95, plus tax. (l_ooks around_) Why are we sitting so far back here?

**DYLAN:** (_low in his tone_) Just because

**VALERIE** Just because you don't want to see anybody…? Or (shrewdly smiles) just because you're afraid of running into your Brenda? (Camera closes up on Dylan as he strongly stares at Valerie).

**BRENDA** (_swooshes the door open to exit the restroom; bumps into David; becomes nervous_) Oh hey sorry……(_PAUSES to look up_) David, hi. (_gently crosses her arms_)

**DAVID** (_pleasantly surprised_) Brenda—hey you, how's it going?

**BRENDA:** (_uncomfortably rubs the back of her neck with her left hand_) Hey…(_PAUSES and looks up at him_) Fine…and how are you?

**DAVID:** (_calmly nods, but his feelings of uneasiness are apparent_) Great (_staring off in thin air to his right_) Um—can we (_turns to face Brenda_) talk? (_sighs mildly_)

**BRENDA:**(_trying to avoid eye-contact_) I…ah (_blinks_)…I don't think that's (_smiles awkwardly_) such a good idea, David. (_removing her hand from her neck and placing it on top her right hand, allowing her to cross her arms once again, takes a half step forward to leave, but David places his left hand against her left shoulder_)

**DAVID:** (_request's and reassures her_) Please, Bren (_cut to Brenda looking up at David)_ Just a few minutes (c_ut to David_). I promise—it won't take that long. (_Camera cuts to David gazing into Brenda's eyes)_

**_FADE OUT TO COMMERCIAL_**

**_***  
_**

_So, how do you like it so far? I know the next chapter is a click away, but c'mon, press that little green button, and leave me a review. Whether you liked it or not, I want to hear from YOU! _**_(Plus it helps me write faster!)  
_**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPISODE 2, "And Let the Show Begin" PORTION 2 OF 3**

FADE IN

**Listen to the next clip: youtube . com/ watch?v=1MeVLb4QW-w**

**EXTERIOR, BEVERLY HILLS, TRAFFIC, TALL BUILDINGS, CLUBS, BRIGHT LIGHTS  
**_  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba_

**INTERIOR, DM COLLECTIONS, REPORTER KRISTEN DOS SANTOS. CAMERA SWINGS TO REPORTER AS SONG CONTINUES**

_My lips like sugar (My lips like sugar)  
This candy got you sprung (This candy got you sprung)  
So call me your sugar (So call me your sugar )  
You love you some (You love you some)  
I'm sweet like  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
I'm sweet like  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn da ba dee da ba  
I'm sweet like  
Dum da ba dee da ba dyn  
Sugar…_

**KRISTEN DE SANTOS from E! NEWS:** And the party is in full swing, right here at the grand opening of DM COLLECTIONS! From Jennifer Aniston to chief of guest, Brooke Shields—it doesn't get any better than being right here, on Wilshire Blvd—TONIGHT! Hey everyone, its Kristen Dos Santos with E! News Live! And what better than to begin the night off, with none other than the woman herself, Donna Martin Silver, or lovingly referred to as "DM" by family and close friends. (camera cuts to both Kristen and Donna in the frame). DM! You look fabulous this evening, who are you wearing?

**DONNA:**(_grinning_) Aww, thank you! _Heehee! _Who am I wearing? My idol Reem Acra of course!

**KRISTEN:** (smiles) Lovely! And are you having fun tonight, showing off the fall 2009 Lineup?

**DONNA:** I'm having a great time entertaining everyone, and playing hostess. I'm very happy with the response we've gotten so far, and I hope people will be even more excited after tonight's fashion show.

**KRISTEN:** Any favorites from the collection?

**DONNA:** (_reflects for a moment_) Well, I certainly love the baby collection and the children's wear. I just gave birth to my daughter, she's 10 months old and my little girl was my inspiration (_looks into the camera and blows a kiss_) Hi Ruby, mommy loves you!

**KRISTEN**: (pulling the mic towards herself) Awww! That's so sweet! Well, much luck and continued success to you in the future. Thank you so much for taking a few minutes to chat with us, and we're looking forward to seeing the lineup tonight.

**DONNA:** (smiling) Absolutely, you're welcome!

**INTERIOR, DM COLLECTIONS, MAKEUP ROOM—BACKSTAGE. ANNIE and SILVER  
**

**ANNIE:** (_cosmetologist applies eye shadow on Annie's eyes, as she sits in barber's chair_) So, you've known Ethan since you were in junior high?

**SILVER:** (_getting her face powdered. Sitting in a barber's chair_) Well, eighth grade to be exact. Him and Hannah were both in my class (_to makeup artist_) Easy on the blush there sweets.

**ANNIE:** (_smiling_) You know this whole thing isn't actually all that bad. I feel like royalty.

**SILVER:**(_grinning_) Too bad Navid doesn't. But hey, I can't think of a better way to hit Naomi exactly where it hurts.

**ANNIE:** (_suddenly opens her eyes_) .god (_her head still resting upon the chair, she turns towards Silver)_ I totally forgot about our date!

**COSMOTOLOGIST #1:** (_speaks in a French accent)_ Madame, please I need yoo to keep yor eyes close

**ANNIE:** (_uncomfortably smiles_) Sorry. (_closes her eyes_)

**SILVER:**(_smirks_) That's okay. Your first date is officially on his second. (_laughs_)

**ANNIE:** (_relieved_) You sure? (_PAUSE_) Good. And what was that about Naomi?

**SILVER:** Nothing new other than what we're already aware of

**ANNIE:** (_gesturing her left hand in the air and then dropping it down by the chair's arm_) …which is?

**SILVER:** (_rolls her eyes_) Naomi bullies you, teases you, taunts you because of how you dress…or rather how you don't dress. Well, what better way to prove her wrong than by modeling for DM? (_cut to Annie, who opens her eyes_) you know how shocked she'll be, to see you up there—on Donna Martin's ramp?

**COSMOTOLOGIST #1 (**_**to Annie**_**):** Okay you are finished (_rolls her chair towards the mirror. Annie gazes at her reflection_) You like?

**ANNIE:** (_stunned_) Wow… (_attempts to touch her face_) Yeah it looks great

**ENTER KELLY from behind, whose reflection is clearly viewable upon Annie's mirror**

**KELLY: (**_**walking towards Annie and Silver; pressing a few numbers on her cell phone**_**)** Hey girls

**ANNIE:** (_smiling as she looked at Kelly from her mirror_) Hi Ms. Taylor (_swings her chair to her right to face Kelly_)

**KELLY:** (_pleasantly surprised_) Annie? Wow, look at you all dolled up and pretty. You excited?

**ANNIE:** Thanks. (_PAUSES_) Well, a little nervous actually

**KELLY:** Oh, c'mon (_gently pats Annie's knee_) there's nothing to be nervous about. You'll be great (_PAUSES_) Did you two by any chance, spot Donna somewhere?

**SILVER:** Ahh…I think DM is downstairs doing a few of those self-centered interviews...you know? (_smiles widely_).

**KELLY:** _(reassuring her little sister, as she places her purse and jacket on a countertop on her right)_ Okay, honey, (c_ut to Silver sighing_) I know this isn't easy for you. (_places her hands around Silver's arms_) ) But, Donna is family…our family. (_cut to Kelly who takes a gentle half step back_)

**SILVER:** (_lowers her eyes and slowly nods her head_) Yeah, I know… (_rotates her feet in a circular motion_) just wish these d a m n shoes weren't so stiff. _(Annie lets out a laugh, as Kelly crosses her arms and nods_) Kels, I swear—for the life of me I cannot feel my toes.

**KELLY:** (_grabbing her purse_) Just be thankful you don't have to put on a tight, polyester wonder bra (_smirks_). Well, I'm gonna head down and see if I can snatch Donna away for a few minutes before the show. I'll catch you girls later.

**SILVER:** Later

**ANNIE:** Bye…(_turns towards Silver_) How tight are wonder bras? (_Silver raises an eyebrow, Annie grins_) Forget I ever asked (_both girls laugh it out as Silver shakes her head_)

Kelly briskly walks down the stairs and eyes Brenda and David near the restrooms.

**BRENDA:** _(calm and collective as she takes a step away from David) _I know you're anxious, but I have to get ready for the show. (_Looks up at David_) But, I promise—whatever it is you want to tell me, we can talk about it afterward.

**DAVID**: (_sighs as he detracts his left hand away from Brenda's shoulders_) Fine…I understand (_smiles_)

**KELLY:** (_calling from afar_) Hey you two! (_Brenda and David break their gaze and look forwards toward Kelly, who approaches them)_

**DAVID:** (_smiling_) Hey beautiful _(leans in for a hug and kisses her cheek_)

**KELLY:** (_pulling away; compliments_) David Silver, you have outdone yourself once again. (_Cut to David who rubs, the back of his head with his right hand, as Brenda subtly smiles_) Love the music, the arrangements—looks like you and Donna are going to be scoring high on this one.

**DAVID:** Well, my mother-in-law would highly disagree with that notion

**KELLY:** (_crossing her arms, concerned_) What's the matter with Felice this time?

**DAVID:** (_gently dropping his hands in his pockets, sighs_) Oh, you know—the usual. Despite all those church visits, I don't think she quite understands, that to undermine a man's self-respect is a sin.

**KELLY:** (_feeling badly, she attempts to comfort her brother as Brenda gently looks down with her arms crossed_) David…

**DAVID:** (_removing his right hand from his pocket_) Nah, nah…I…(_PAUSES and turns to Kelly_) Can you blame her? (_Brenda looks up_)

**KELLY:** (_shakes her head gently_) Well, no matter what she or anyone else says, we're all proud of you.

**BRENDA:** (l_ooking at David, arms still crossed_) Yeah, David…(_PAUSES as David turns to face her_) you deserve as much credit as Donna (_Brenda smiles as David gazes at her)  
_  
**DAVID:** Well, I'm glad (_turns towards Kelly, then slowly towards Brenda_) someone understands (_after sharing a momentary gaze with Brenda, David gently blinks away and sighs_) Well, I'll let you ladies (_crossing his arms back and forth in opposite directions_) .

**BRENDA:** Yeah (_nods as David quietly exits_)

**KELLY:** (_stands closer, nearing Brenda_) Hey, you okay? Steve and the rest of us were waiting for you at the table.

**BRENDA:** (_slightly apprehensive_) No—yeah I'm fine. Just a long line in there (_points with her head towards the restroom's door, as Kelly nods_) Well, we better get going (_turns her left wrist to read the time_) it's almost show time

**KELLY:** I agree, (_looks around)_ but where's Donna? Silver said she might be doing a few interviews, but we don't exactly have all the time in the world. Besides, she didn't specify which wardrobe she wants us to sample tonight.

**BRENDA:** (_looks around the crowd)_ Well if she isn't here, she's probably already backstage. Plus, I haven't even tried on those crazy black pumps she wants me to wear so (_grabs Kelly's hand_) let's go!

**Shania Twain's "Mann, I Feel Like a Woman" begins to play in the background : youtube . com / watch?v=9Z6P2TUxoWA**

**KELLY:** (_following Brenda's lead_) Oookay!

**INTERIOR, BACKSTAGE, DONNA and DEBBIE **

**DONNA:** (_standing next to Debbie, she looks at the sample shots on a computer screen_) Wow, Debbie (_camera cuts to the picture of the model)_ These are gorgeous

**DEBBIE:** (_humble yet delighted_) Thank you (_widely smiles as she attempts to elaborate on her skills as a photographer_) Uh, with this particular photograph I tried to specifically focus on her eyes, since they bring in such great depth and contrast with the dark blue pattern of the dress. (_PAUSES to observe Donna's seemingly positive reaction_)

**DONNA:** (_nodding her head_) Yeah…(_continues to gently nod her head_) yeah it really does. (_Shakes her head out of amazement_) for the amount of time you had to shoot these samples (_clicks to view the next photograph_)—its just incredible.

**DEBBIE:** (_eager_) So, does this mean I passed?

**DONNA:** (_corners her eyes and widely smiles as she turns towards Debbie_) Do you really have to ask Debbie? Of course, you got the job! (_both women, happily hug_)

**DEBBIE:** Thank you! Thank you! (_pulling away_) Thank you—so much!

**DONNA:** (_smiling_) Oh, please I should be thanking you for saving my butt at the last minute.

**DEBBIE:** Pleasure's all mine, really (_widely smiles_)

**DONNA:** So, are you ready for your first job? (_Pulling her aside to the next room_) one of my models, Diana, should be ready by now, and we just need a couple of shots of her in the red, before the show.

**DEBBIE:** Sure, no problem (_hangs a black camera around her neck) _

**DONNA:** (_calling out to her model_) Diana…we're ready! (_a slender figure walks towards Donna and Debbie)_ Okay, (_observes the dress_) beautiful (_turns to Debbie_) She's all yours!

**DEBBIE:** (_widely smiles_) You got it! (_Donna smiles and begins to walks away_)

**KELLY:** (_spotting Donna_) There you are! I was looking all over for you.

**DONNA:** Yeah, I just got done with a few interviews about ten minutes ago, and then headed back up here to check things with Debbie…she is so talented (_Kelly smiles as Brenda subtly looks away)_ So, (_points to a rack of clothes_) here are your official racks. Pick whichever one you want, but for the finale, Kelly I want you in the red and Brenda (turns to look at the dress Donna selected for her) this gold one is definitely YOU.

**BRENDA:** (feeling the dress) Alright, no problem (looks up and smiles)

**KELLY:** Sounds good to me

**DONNA:** (_gently clapping her hands_) Yay, alright go ahead and change and Renee will throw on some neutral make up on you before you head out. (_Brenda and Kelly each select a dress from their wardrobe and enter the changing rooms, Shania Twain's "Mann I Feel Like A Woman" continues to play in the background as the camera cuts to DONNA approaching ANNIE and SILVER)._

**DONNA:** Hey, its me again—um (_cut to Annie and Silver turning to Donna_) you two will enter in the middle of the show, to profile the teen slash young adult collection…so until then you can happily relax and chill out in the audience.

**SILVER:** (_looking up at the ceiling and raising her palms_) Thank you God (_turns to sit and changes into her white sneakers_)

**DONNA:** (_smirks_) You can change out of those, but keep the dress on. Meet me back up here in twenty minutes? (_cut to ANNIE and SILVER_) That should give you guys plenty of rest, besides, you've been stuck here all night. (_cut to Donna gesturing with her hands_) Go and enjoy the party with your friends.

**ANNIE:** (_smiles_) With pleasure (_Donna leaves to meet with Brenda and Kelly_)

**DONNA:** (l_oud; enthusiastically announcing to everyone in the room_) Alright everyone, chop chop! Wardrobe, accessories, and makeup! Let the shoooow begin!

**FADE OUT TO COMMERCIAL**

*******

**FADE IN, INTERIOR, DM COLLECTIONS, DANCING CROWD, JESSE MCCARTNEY TAKES THE STAGE**

**Jesse McCartne's song "Crash and Burn" begins: youtube . com/ watch?v=L2t_3TOBDk4**

_Can we not fight no more, I dont wanna feel the pain we've caused  
Lets call a truce tonight 'cause my cards are down  
Feeling like the only one, Know you're here but I still feel alone  
Too much too fast my love, Were lookin at the door_

_We've been moving too fast, Baby, with nowhere to go  
Every chance we have seems to go up in smoke, Send an SOS, yeah, 'cause we b'bout to choke This flight could go down,  
Crash and burn  
Crash and burn  
Crash and burn  
Crash and burn  
Crash and burn_

**CUT TO INTERIOR BAR, STEVE, JANET, and DAVID**

**STEVE:** (_to David_) At the rate you've been working on this show, I thought I'd never see you

**DAVID:** Me either (pressing a beer bottle against his lips as he drinks) —any word from Dylan yet?

**JANET:** (_shaking her head as she sipped on her water_) None

**STEVE:** She's doing a great job at concealing her feelings, but I bet its killing Brenda deep down inside

**JANET:** Mmhmm—Kelly too

**DAVID:** (l_owering his eyes as he placed the bottle on the bar table_) Why do you say that? You think she's still got feelings for him?

**STEVE:** (_leans his lower back against the bar table, lacing his fingers_) Who, Kelly? Nah—she and Dylan were history years ago. Brandon, on the other hand—completely different story. Somehow, despite being miles apart, they always seem to find their way back to one another.

**DAVID:** (_turning to Steve and asking subtly_) No, I meant Brenda—you think she's still in love with Dylan?

**STEVE:** (_slightly raising his eyebrows_) I don't know, but It would be hard to believe otherwise. Brenda and Dylan are two of a kind; it never seems to be over between them.

**DAVID:** (_whispering_) Yeah...(_his cell phone beeps; receives a text message from Donna, which reads "We're ready, whenever you are."_) Alright guys, Donna and the girls are set, so I gotta get to the announcements. Enjoy the show.

**JANET:** Good luck

**STEVE:** Go get em' (_pats David's shoulder as he leaves to approach the podium_)

**DM COLLECTIONS BACKSTAGE, DONNA, DEBBIE, MODELS**

**DONNA:** (_loudly announcing as she paces back and forth with a tailor's tape around her neck_) One minute and thirty seconds everyone! Debbie how are those shots coming along?

**DEBBIE:** (_loud_) Nothing to worry, a couple more and we're set DM!

**DONNA:** (_loud_) Excellent! That's what I want to hear. (_to the models_) Alright you two, Natasha, Leona get up there…remember Giselle, sexy, solid, and smooth—go, go, go!

**NEXT SCENE HERE: youtube . com/ watch?v=QaT7mG7snk4 (NO SPACES)**

**DEBBIE:** I'm sorry honey—could you back up a bit?

**ANNIE:** Me and Silver are up in eight minutes, so wish us luck!

**DEBBIE:** I can't wait

**ANNIE:** (_anxious_) Is Dad coming or not?

**DEBBIE:** Yes, he's already here actually. (_cut to Annie turning her head right and left to look for her father_) He texted me a few minutes ago and said that he and Mr. Matthews are chatting it up, over a couple of drinks. (_Debbie turns her attention back on the stage, then at Annie)_ I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to get back to work (_pulls Annie in for a hug_) Go get em'! (_Annie smiles and pulls away_)

**DIXON:** (_gazing at the models and then turning to Silver_) And you said this was boring.

**SILVER:** Well, isn't it?

**DIXON:** Considering how sexy you already look in that dress—not at all.

**SILVER:** (_grins as she shakes her head_) Yeah right—an escape route would be perfect right about now

**DIXON:** No—that's what's great. You're trying to acclimate yourself in an environment, which is not even you. It's a learning experience and I know, you'll knock em' dead. (_gives a quick peck on her lips)_

**ANNIE:** (_approaching Silver from behind_) Silver—we're up let's go (_Silver gives a quick kiss to Dixon and heads off backstage, with Annie_).

The music stops as David Silver taps the mic situated on stage 3.

**DAVID:** May I have your kind attention please (_the crowd turns to their left as the camera cuts to Brooke Shields sitting up front in the VIP section, along with Tabitha Wilson next to her_). (_cut to David as the flash of the camera illuminates his face_) Is everyone enjoying the show, or what? (c_rowd cheers and loudly claps, camera cuts to Dylan McKay and Valerie Malone in the VIP lounge_)

**VALERIE:** _(sitting next to Dylan, clapping) _Mmm…mmm..mmm…he's still sexy (_turning to Dylan_) don't you think so?

**DYLAN:** (_firmly glares at David_) No, I don't.

**VALERIE:** (_rolls her eyes_) You're so bitter.

**DYLAN:** (_serious in his tone_) Only on the outside.

**VALERIE:** (_sighs_) If you don't want to be here, why'd you even bothering coming?

**DAVID:** (_continues to address the crowd_) Fantastic—(_approaches the podium and stands behind it_) well, guess what? The fun's just started. (_crowd cheers again as David places the mic on the stand; his hands rests on each side of the podium_)

**CUT TO DYLAN AND VALERIE**

**DYLAN:** Because, when I go after something, (_without blinking he turns his head towards Valerie, breaking his glare away from David)_ I want to go after it with everything I have.

**VALERIE:** _(slightly jerking her neck back as she raises her eyebrows)_ Well, sounds like you're in love

**DYLAN:** (_lowering his eyes and slowly looking up ahead at David once more_) I was

**VALERIE:** (_smirks, looks forward_) You still are. (_Dylan turns to look at Valerie_)

**DAVID:** (_continues_) This night couldn't be any more special, and I'm honored to have with us a true Italian beauty. At the tender age of 14, she became the face for Vogue and not only did she become one of the most successful actresses and models known in the industry, she is also an exceptional human being and an influential figure for many young girls, who dream to be just like her. Ladies and Gentlemen, our chief of guest for the evening, the one and the only, (_gestures his left hand forward) Ms. Brooke Shields. (crowd cheers and claps as Brooke looks on ahead with a smile) (PAUSE)_ And now DM COLLECTIONS presents _"An Evening with You and I"_ featuring live music by the exceptional Janet Jackson

**Janet Jackson's song "Feedback" begins to play: youtube . com/ watch?v=XhbLbBpn7II**

**_Models_: img39 . imageshack . us /img39/1111/ramp. png (NO SPACES)**

The lights dimmed and the crowd cheered, clapping away. The music set the mood. A tall blonde model, appeared from behind the stage. Confidently strutting forth on the ramp in a red ball gown, she stops to pose for photographers at the apex of the stage, and turns with poise to complete the runway. One after another, three models follow the same pattern. Each taking their given time to complete the runway.

**ANNIE:** (_breathing in and out; her palms sweaty_) Oh god—I'm next

**DONNA:** (_reassuring_) Annie—be confident, be sexy, and show the world what you're made of (_gently pushing Annie towards the opening of the ramp_) Go!

**ANNIE:** (_nervous_) Uhhh, that's not what I'm made of…oh whatever!

_**Annie modeling:**_** img200. imageshack. (NO SPACES)**

Annie attempts the catwalk to the best of her ability. Despite, being a newcomer, she manages to even pose for the cameras with a smile.

**NAOMI(**_**in audience**_**)** No way—is that who I think it is?

**ETHAN:** WOW, Annie Wilson on the runway. She looks amazing

**NAOMI:** (_shocked as Ethan widely smiles_) Yeah, no kidding! I never thought I'd see Miss Moral Values up on a DM runway doing the catwalk!

**NAVID:** D a m n Dixon, I knew your sister was hot..but she's really rockin' it mann (_Dixon smiles_)

Debbie enthusiastically smiles as she photographs her daughter. As Annie nears the end of her catwalk, she is rushed by Donna to quickly change into the next outfit.

**ANNIE:** (_an assistant unzips her dress from the back_) I can't believe I just did that…was I good, was it good?

**ASSITANT #1:** (_almost out of breath_) Absolutely beautiful. Next dress, that canary one right there.

**DONNA:** Make me proud, baby sis!

**SILVER:** Here goes nothing!

_**Silver modeling:**_** img29. imageshack. us/img29/1371/erin01. jpg (NO SPACES)**

Silver flawlessly walks the ramp. Eying Dixon in the crowd, she winks and turns to pose with a smile on her face.

**DIXON:** (_to Navid_) That's my girl! That's my girl!

As the cameras flashed away, a man in the audience takes note of her distinct beauty. Her back faces the audience, as Silver nears the end of her catwalk.

**SILVER:** (_briskly entering backstage_) Okay, quickly—next piece of crap, I mean dress and (_steps out of her boots_) buh bye suckerrrrs!! (_Camera cuts to Brenda and Kelly_)

**BRENDA:** (_garbed in a sexy blue-gay dress) (to Kelly_) If I can do this, I can do anything—right?

**KELLY:** Right…and you look stunning and _can_ do everything. Go for it (_Brenda grins and confidently approaches the stage_)

_**Brenda modeling:**_** img268. imageshack. us/img268/489/brenda01. jpg**

As Brenda conquered the stage, Steve, Janet, Ryan, and Harry cheer loudly. Tabitha too, begins to clap gently

**BROOKE SHIELDS** (to Tabitha) A friend of yours?

**TABITHA**: Colleague—yes, a very talented young lady she is

Cut to BRENDA walking the ramp, as DYLAN and VALERIE gaze on

**VALERIE** Well, didn't see that one coming—digde ya?

He sure didn't. Dylan McKay was speechless, and his breath grew warmer with lust. It had been five years since he had seen his high-school sweetheart, last. No more chasing, no more trailing after. The girl he had loved intensely since he was sixteen, looked beautiful as ever in the dim lights. He was earnest to see her and now, finally, there she was, Brenda Walsh standing in front of him, on that ramp. _"You're the only woman I've ever loved" _he thought, as he gazed. Valerie stared enviously at Brenda—the one woman she realized, she could never become. _(Camera cuts to Brenda approaching the end of her catwalk)_

**DONNA:** (_motions Annie to return to the stage) (to Brenda)_ And you thought you couldn't do it (_shares a laugh with Brenda)_

**BRENDA:** I can't really describe it, but for some reason it felt safe being out there

**DONNA:** (_unzipping Brenda's dress_) Safe?

**Cut to Annie on the runway and posing for photographers: .us /img29/8995/annie02. Jpg**

**Cut back to BRENDA and DONNA**

**BRENDA:** (_nodding_) Yeah—as if he was there, watching me

**DONNA:** Who? (_to Kelly_) Kel, you're up next—get set

**BRENDA:** (_standing in a white bra; following her intuition_) Maybe…Dylan?

**Cut to DYLAN and VALERIE in the audience **

Grasping his cell phone, he attempts to make a quick call

**VALERIE:** (_curious_) Who're you calling?

**DYLAN:** (_slightly irritated_) None of your business, Val

**VALERIE:** _(cunningly smiles yet purposefully pushy in her tone of voice) _Oh yeah? Why not—got something to hide?

**DYLAN:** (_opening his mouth, he sighs letting out a breath of air)_ I'm calling your pimp—you happy now?

**VALERIE:** (_mildly upset_) Excuse me Dylan McKay, sticks and stones may hurt me—but _I will _kick you in the balls. (_irritated, she folds her arms looking ahead at the person sitting next to her_) Hi… (_Dylan places his phone against his left ear_)

Cut to Brenda's cell phone, silently ringing in her purse—_on vibrate_ The voice mail begins in a peculiar British accent: _"You've reached the voicemail of Brenda Walsh. Kindly leave a brief message after the beep. Thank you" BEEP_ (_Dylan slowly pulls the phone away from his ear. He stares at it and sighs as he presses the red "END CALL" button)_

_**Episode 2 TO BE CONTINUED**_

*******

_This episode isn't over yet. The final portion of episode 2 is coming up. I plan on featuring, a brief conversation between David/Brenda, as well as some confrontation between Valerie/Dylan/Brenda/Kelly. Eventually, the entire cast will be featured at the end of this episode. I am working on a promo for episode 3 (yeah, I really do take this a bit too seriously, LOL…but that's where the fun is right?) You'll just have to wait a few more hours (hopefully) to find out what unfolds! (All I can at this point, is that both BD/BK have major storylines ahead. These first two episodes were simply a means of introducing and explaining each character. The real deal will commence in episode 3!) STAY TUNED AND **LEAVE A REVIEW**! _


	19. Update Coming Soon!

_Hey guys! Hope all is well with everyone. _

_I just wanted to inform you that even though, sadly this is not an update, I have not forgotten this spinoff! Unfortunately, I have been very busy for the last few months and hope to have an update before the holidays, sometime in December. I really appreciate your patience and I hope to make this entire wait worth it, the next time I update. _

_Brenda and Dylan will definitely be talking as a heated confrontation will occur between a few characters. Both Brandon and Kelly & Brenda and Dylan have_ _**major story lines** that I hope to uniquely explore and create with much entertainment! I hope that both of their tales will reflect a story line that has never been explored before. The entire gang of course is part of this spinoff, but the royal four are the primary focus of this story. This is not to say that the other characters will be ignored. Apart from BK and BD, I really do hope to tell Andrea's story, as well as Donna and David's. The new kids as you've already discovered, are a part of this spinoff as well, and I hope to engage them with the original alums of the show. There is definitely going to be tons of drama!  
_

_Some of the Youtube music video links may have expired, therefore, I just want to kindly remind everyone that the official interactive version of this spinoff is available online **(check my profile for the direct link!)** where all video clips are up and running. Thanks!_

_Stay tuned! I promise to make it as action and drama packed as possible!! Oh, and a special thank you to my girl Nikkycoly whose ALWAYS encouraged and pushed me to keep writing this, even if I had to be up past midnight to complete an update! Nick, you're the best! *hugs*_

_Regards, _

_KCB  
_

_*******  
_


End file.
